Seasons of a Loser Queen
by Padfoot2007
Summary: Eloise Midgen was a loser. But then, something unexpected happened. She was noticed.
1. Chapter 1

**Seasons of a Loser Queen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters (except any Original Characters). They belong to J.K. Rowling. So, please do not sue me.

**Author's Notes: **I am writing about Eloise Midgen because not everyone writes about her. This idea sort of popped into my head when I was watching the movie _**She's All That**_ the other day, and my muse just went crazy from there. It is set during Goblet of Fire. This is the first time that I have ever written about Eloise Midgen, so I apologize if she is out of character. I'm just going off of how I think she might have looked/acted. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please remember to read and review. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories. Oh, and this is not going to be a one shot. I can't say how long that it is going to be for sure, but it definitely won't be a one-shot.

**Chapter One: **

Eloise stared aimlessly out the window of her compartment. Once again, she was on her way back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And, of course, she was sitting alone. But that was nothing new. Eloise didn't have any friends. She was a loner. A nobody; a complete and utter loser. No one ever spoke to her. Unless they wanted to make fun of her, or ask for her help on homework. Then, they pretended to be her best friend.

She sighed. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been blessed with good looks. Genetics was to blame for that one. Both of her parents were really nothing to look at. In fact, they were downright hideous. People were afraid to approach them, for fear that they might contract some sort of deadly disease.

Not that her parents _had_ a disease, mind you. They just didn't come across to other people as the approachable type.

* * *

Suddenly, Eloise heard the door to her compartment open. Focusing her hazel eyes on the door, Eloise felt herself start to tremble at the sight of the people who walked in. Three Slytherin girls were now looking at Eloise with malevolent smiles. Eloise recognized all three of them. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass flanked Pansy Parkinson, who was in the middle.

_This can't be good, _Eloise thought to herself.

"Look what we have here, girls," said Pansy in a drawl.

"It's gross," whined Astoria, crinkling her button nose in disgust.

_As if crinkling her nose makes her look any better,_ thought Eloise to herself.

"Make it leave," Daphne cried. "It's taking up valuable space."

Eloise's tawny eyebrows raised.

* * *

_So, I am an "IT" now, huh?_

Of course, all of these thoughts had to remain in her head. She wasn't brave enough to say these things out loud. Eloise did not possess much bravery. She usually chose to avoid situations such as these rather than put herself in danger. Which was why she was sorted into Hufflepuff rather than Gryffindor. Rather than speak her mind, Eloise chose to remain silent.

"What the hell are you raising your eyebrows at us for, crater face?" sneered Pansy

.

Eloise opened her mouth to answer, but ended up babbling incoherently. This caused the three Slytherins to laugh. Pansy did a spirited impression of Eloise's muttering, which caused her lackeys to giggle.

"She can't even articulate a proper sentence," said Daphne, glaring at Eloise, scathingly.

"How pathetic," chimed Astoria.

"Get out of here loser," snarled Pansy.

* * *

Eloise felt herself being forcibly shoved by the aforementioned girl into the outside corridor. Her backside hit the ground hard. Eloise knew later on that it would be bruised.

She made to get up, but was knocked to the floor again. Pansy had tossed Eloise's carry-on out into the corridor as well.

Getting over the shock, Eloise thought about trying to find a Prefect, but thought better of it. For one, she doubted that anyone would care that she had been so poorly treated. She wasn't exactly popular. Therefore, her mistreatment would probably be shoved under the rug.

Secondly, she was afraid of the repercussions that would follow if she tattled. Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria had a reputation of being quite mean. Eloise was worried that their behavior towards her could only get worse if she told on them. And that was something that Eloise did not want to have to deal with.

* * *

But, the main reason why Eloise Midgen did not want to talk to the Hufflepuff Prefect was due to the identity of the Prefect.

Who was it, you ask?

Cedric Diggory.

* * *

Yes, Cedric Diggory. Golden boy of Hufflepuff. He was the coolest guy to perhaps grace the house of the badger. Not only was Cedric the Hufflepuff Prefect, Seeker, and Captain, but he was also extremely handsome as well. Every girl within the walls of Hogwarts Castle wanted to be his girlfriend. Even some of the boys pined after him, but they made their affections a little less well known.

Unfortunately, Cedric already had a girlfriend. Her name was Cho Chang. She was a year older than Eloise and in Ravenclaw. Cho was also very pretty with her satiny black hair that touched the middle of her back. She was the complete opposite of Eloise, who had frizzy blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. Not to mention the fact that Cho was popular, and Eloise was not. Which was why Eloise never imagined that Cedric would give her the time of day, even to talk about the Slytherins' bullying.

How very wrong she was.

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think so far? Like? Love? Loathe entirely? Drop me a line. Meaning, please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This chapter will be in Cedric's POV. I will be switching POV's throughout the story. Don't worry. You will know when I do change them. Oh, and this is a little AU. Meaning that I am going to take great liberties with book 4 of the Harry Potter series.**_

_**Special thanks to Edrose for reviewing. (I am hoping that more people read this. Not that I don't appreciate the reader that I have, I would just like to share this with as many people as possible.)**_

**Chapter Two:**

**

* * *

**

He wasn't quite sure how it happened. One minute, he was talking to Cho as usual. Then, out of the blue, she was breaking up with him.

"I don't understand," Cedric said, looking confused.

"I've moved on to bigger and better things, Cedric," explained Cho.

"I suppose snogging Potter is one of those things, huh?" questioned Cedric, an icy edge to his voice. "What about us? What about everything that I've done for you?"

Cho chuckled.

"You didn't _really_ believe that we'd last forever, did you?" she asked, watching his expression. When he didn't answer, Cho interpreted it as a yes. Her expression changed to one of mock sympathy.

"Oh, you did? That's so adorable!"

Cedric gritted his teeth and glared at Cho. He could hardly believe that she was doing this. He had known her for several years. They practically grew up together. She used to be such a sweetheart when she was younger, always helping others when she could. Always willing to help a friend in need.

Now, the girl that he knew so long ago was unrecognizable. Cho had allowed the popularity to go to her head. She was completely conceited, not to mention a total bitch. The younger, sweeter Cho was no more. That girl was gone forever. Replaced by Snobasaurus.

"Well, I must be off," said Cho, finishing putting on a layer of lipgloss. "Harry must be wondering where I am. Ciao, darling!"

* * *

Cho blew Cedric an air kiss and flounced out of the compartment. Cedric was left in utter shock. His mind was blank and numb. He couldn't process what had just happened because it was too unbelievable. But the truth was that it did happen. He was just dumped by Cho Chang. For Harry _fucking _Potter.

Then, there was a light tap on his compartment door. When Cedric opened the door, he was greeted by Whitney Kensington, whom he recognized from his year. She was short and a little on the chunky side with blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had a very kind but stern looking face that gave off the impression that she was not one to be easily intimidated. Like Cedric, Whitney also had a Prefect badge pinned to the front of her ebony Hogwarts' robes.

"We're supposed to do our rounds now, Cedric," said the other Hufflepuff Prefect, huffily. To further showcase her annoyance at Cedric's lateness, Whitney was drumming her fingers on the wooden part of the doorway.

Cedric sighed. The last thing that he felt like doing right now was patrolling the corridors with Whitney. Telling off first and second years for being rowdy seemed absolutely pointless to Cedric when he had bigger issues to deal with. Like his ten minute old breakup with Cho Chang, for instance. That seemed a hell of a lot more important than looking for troublemakers to reprimand.

"Are you coming?" inquired Whitney, annoyed that Cedric was blatantly ignoring her.

* * *

You see, most people would never speak to Cedric in such a way. But, most people were not like Whitney. She was very stubborn and unafraid to speak her mind. Cedric often wondered why she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Whitney was a lot less laid-back about things than most of the other Hufflepuffs. Her qualities seem to fit Gryffindor House more than the house of the badger. Cedric recalled asking her about it during one of their rounds last year. Whitney said that the hat had considered placing her in Gryffindor, but it decided that she wasn't quite brave enough and placed her in Hufflepuff instead.

Cedric followed Whitney out into the hallway. Once outside of his compartment, Cedric closed the door behind him.

They were both pleasantly surprised that most everyone was seated in their compartments. The only students that were out of their compartments were a group of fourth year Ravenclaws, but they were chatting amongst themselves quietly. So, it really wasn't necessary for either Prefect to tell them off.

"Well, this is exciting," said Whitney, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Cedric chuckled.

"What, don't tell me it didn't live up to your expectations?" teased Cedric.

"I would have expected a lot more action than this," replied Whitney, a little put out. "But I can see that we are not needed, so I'm going to just go find my friends. I'll see you in the Great Hall, Cedric."

Waving goodbye, Whitney went off on her own to search for her friends.

* * *

"So, Cho just _dumped_ you!" said Henry Dawlish.

"Yeah," said Cedric, tonelessly. "For Harry Potter."

"The Boy-Who-Lived? Really?"

"Yep," said a glum Cedric. "She said that she's _'moved on to bigger and better things.' _I guess all of that time that we spent together means absolutely nothing to her."

"Oh, come on Ced," replied Eric Hopkins. "There's other fish in the sea."

"None like her," responded Cedric, looking bummed.

"Puh-lease," replied Henry, rolling his eyes. "There are plenty of other girls who are way better than her. Hell, _**anyone**_ could be better than her. She's not really that special. Cho isn't really that good looking. In fact, I bet that we could make over the ugliest girl in Hogwarts and she would look ten times better than Cho."

Cedric let out a snort of disbelief.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Want to bet on it?" questioned Henry, eyebrows raised.

* * *

Cedric looked at Henry. He'd never seen him appear so serious. The only time that Cedric had seen him look this determined was during potions' class when he wanted to make the best potion.

"Would I have to go out with her?"

"Of course," replied Henry as if that was obvious. "The transformation won't be complete without your help."

"But what about Cho?" questioned Cedric, biting his bottom lip.

"Sod Cho," snarled Henry. "She's with Potter anyway. You can, and will, do better. You'll show them all. You don't need Cho. You're Cedric Diggory. Any girl would want you. Do we have a deal?"

Cedric stared at Henry's outstretched hand. He wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. Someone could get their feelings hurt very badly. But then, Cedric saw Cho's retreating back. His blood boiled at the memory. Who did she think she was?

"Alright, I'll do it," agreed Cedric, shaking Henry's hand.

Henry beamed from ear to ear.

"Great, and just for agreeing willingly, I'll let you pick your victim….I mean, lucky lady."

Cedric rubbed his hands together vigorously. It was so exciting. He was going to show Cho that he didn't need her. This was going to be the best year ever.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This chapter is going to switch POV's. I will let you know when it switches from Cedric to Eloise. Special thanks again to Edrose and everyone who favorited this. Give yourselves a round of applause.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

"So, who is it going to be?" asked Henry, waggling his eyebrows at Cedric.

Cedric allowed his gaze to roam the Great Hall. He decided that he wanted to make this a challenge. One that would be almost impossible to accomplish. He wanted to prove that no one could replace Cho. No amount of makeup on an ugly girl would make a difference. That girl would still be an ugly duckling.

The question was, who could he pick for this challenge? His eyes fell upon a troll like Slytherin girl, who was picking on a red haired first year. Cedric winced as he saw that the girl was punching the daylights out of the younger boy, and decided that he wouldn't pick her after all. Too risky. He spotted a brunette sitting at the Gryffindor table with another girl. He thought that she would do nicely, and made to approach her. But as soon as he stood up, Cedric noticed that the girl was holding hands with the other young lady. That made him sit back down.

Eric, noticing that Cedric was looking a bit agitated, spoke up.

"Having trouble?"

Cedric nodded and placed his head between his hands. His elbows were propped on the table and he looked as though he was going to rip his hair out.

"This is harder than I thought," said an exasperated Cedric.

Eric gave Cedric a sympathetic smile. He swiveled his head so that he took in the scenery and the people inside of the Great Hall. Then, he turned his attention back to Cedric.

"I think that I know who you can pick," whispered Eric, grinning wickedly.

Cedric removed his head from his hands to look at Eric.

"Who?"

"Her."

* * *

Eric was pointing at the ugliest girl that Cedric had ever seen. The girl had to be about fourteen or fifteen years old; blonde, frizzy hair that looked as though the girl had stuck her finger in a light socket; hazel eyes hidden beneath thick, bushy eyebrows.

"She's so ugly, though," whispered Cedric, crinkling his nose in disgust. "Are you sure that we will be able to make her over?"

Both Henry and Eric exchanged looks.

"It will certainly be a difficult task, but I think that I can manage," replied Henry. "Especially since I can call in some reinforcements."

"Who are these reinforcements if you don't mind my asking?" asked Cedric, eyeing Henry suspiciously.

"Just some Hufflepuff girls who owe me a favor," responded Henry, smirking. "Which won't be hard, considering that girl is a Hufflepuff as well."

"She is!" exclaimed Cedric, sounding surprised.

Cedric gazed at the girl again. Sure enough, she was seated at the very end of the Hufflepuff table by her self. The ugly girl was wearing the Hufflepuff colors of yellow and black as well. Stunned, he turned his gaze back to Henry and Eric.

"Do either of you know her name?" inquired Cedric.

"It's Eloise Midgen," replied Eric. "She is a half-blood. Muggle mother, wizard father. I think her dad works at the Ministry in the Department of Experimental Charms, or something. Not sure what her mum does. My mum says that Eloise's father always smells of manure, so I wonder if her mum is a gardener."

"Could be," agreed Henry. Then, he turned his attention to Cedric. "Now, since you know the young lady's name, why don't you go over there and talk to her."

Cedric was about to protest. He wanted to say that he had had enough drama for one night, but neither Eric nor Henry would hear of it. When Cedric stood up, he felt two hands push him towards Eloise. Stumbling a bit but not actually falling over, Cedric made his way over to Eloise.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was rather surprised to hear someone utter my name. But that was nothing compared to how I felt when I saw that it was Cedric Diggory. I nearly choked on my potato soup. Aided by the sharp taps to my back courtesy of Diggory himself, I coughed and sputtered for a few seconds before regaining the ability to breathe properly again. When I did, I spoke to him in a voice of forced calm. (Hey, I was nervous, and Cedric is a very good looking guy. I'm not used to talking to good looking guys, so it's hard for me to keep my cool around them. It's almost as if they are a different species from me. A better species than myself, most likely.)

"What are y-you doing h-here?"

He chuckled. Obviously, my stuttering must have amused him. Although, I'm sure that he is used to it. Lots of girls would be absolutely terrified to talk to him. I know that I would be. (Well, am, I should say.)

"Not a lot of practice talking to guys, eh?" he chortled.

I shook my head vigorously from side to side and bit my lip.

"Nope," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, Eloise, how would you like to change that?" asked Cedric.

* * *

This time, my eyes snapped upwards to his. Did this mean what I think it meant? I quickly erased that thought from my mind. No, it couldn't be. Why would someone as handsome as him want to date someone as grotesque as me? Of course, I could be over-analyzing things. He could mean that he wanted to be my friend.

So, I decided to test the waters. I was wondering what was going through that golden covered head of his.

"You mean, like a friend?"

Again, Cedric laughed. This time, it was a tiny bit louder. Feeling absolutely foolish, I smiled weakly. I knew it. This was the part where he told me that he wanted to be my secret acquaintance, or that he was hoping that I would help him with his homework. But, the latter was forced from my mind as I remembered that we didn't have homework yet. So, what was it that he wanted exactly?

"No, I want more than that from you," he said, quietly.

I felt his hand close over top of mine. My heart fluttered at his touch. My mind was screaming like a rabid fan girl. I could barely think about anything else, nor could I hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

* * *

If he was annoyed, Cedric didn't show it. He grinned and squeezed my hand tighter in his.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime," he repeated, looking my straight in the eyes.

"As in, a _date_?"

"Yes, Eloise, a date. With me."

My mouth hung open. I had lost the ability to speak. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. It was as if I had entered an alternative universe. One, where gorgeous young men such as Diggory asked out ugly girls like me.

I was about to answer when I saw something that made me think twice. Cedric's friends were watching us. And I did not like the look that they were giving me one bit. I'd had experience with that look, and let's just say that it never amounted to anything good. It usually resulted in me crying my eyes out into my pillow when I would go to bed. I was suddenly suspicious of Diggory's motives. Why exactly was he asking me out? There were loads of prettier girls out there that he could take to Hogsmeade. Why me? Was this some sort of sick joke? I think so.

* * *

That's when I decided that I was going to test him. I needed to know if he was trying to humiliate me; to know if it was some sort of plan for him to get back with Cho. If that was the case, I wanted no part of it.

"Aren't you still with Cho?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Cho and I are no longer an item," Cedric told me, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

I studied the movement. Something still wasn't right. He wasn't telling the truth entirely. I could tell. His unconscious action was trying to reveal something, but what?

"So, you decided to slum to the dark side, then?" I asked, scathingly.

He was taken back by my tone. Once again, I was trying out my theory. I didn't know how much I could trust him. Not to mention, he rubbed his head again.

"No, I don't consider asking you out to be slumming," Cedric stated.

I laughed.

"Yeah, right, because I'm so enticing," I sardonically said.

"I think you are rather charming, actually."

I snorted with laughter. What was it with him and the cheesy lines? Seriously, was this the best that he could do? Does he just rely on his looks to get girls? Because his attempts at flirting are totally pathetic.

"You don't even know me," I sneered.

"I'd like to," he responded, holding onto my hand.

"Get bent," I told him.

Taking my hand away from his, I stalked out of the Great Hall. I didn't need him. I didn't need his affection, or should I say, fake-affection. Because it wasn't real, and it never would be. I was nothing compared to him. He was so wonderful and I was not. That was the way things would be. Forever. Or so I thought.

* * *

**_OOH, What will happen next? Find out, in Chapter Four. Until then, READ AND REVIEW! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'd love to hear them. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: This whole chapter will be in Eloise's POV. Things are about to get quite interesting for Eloise, and for you readers as well. **_

_**Special Thanks to Edrose for reviewing and to all of the ones who favorited this. You guys rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**

* * *

**_

Who does Cedric think that he is fooling? Surely not me. There's no way that I was going to fall for the ask-out-the-ugly-girl-just-to-break-up-with-her-later. I mean, come on. Even _he_ could do better than that. It was far too obvious what he was trying to do, and I'm not even the brightest tool in the shed.

I kicked the nearest statue to vent some of my anger, but ended up with an excruciating pain in my big toe instead. Howling in pain, I jumped up and down, clutching my foot. I felt tears begin to trickle down the side of my face. It wasn't fair. All I wanted was for someone to treat me with some sort of decency. Was it too much to ask to be respected like everyone else?

I don't really think that that is asking too much. Since when is asking for the same treatment as any other human being such a big deal? It's not like I am asking to become a millionaire or to rule the world. What I want seems to be rather simple in comparison.

Unfortunately, I will probably never receive any respect at all. Everyone will continue to abuse me as they have for the past fourteen years of my life. I guess that I should just get used to it. I doubt that things will ever change, so I might as well make the best of what I am given.

Besides, maybe after Hogwarts, I might be able to make a new identity for myself.

A girl can hope, right?

* * *

"Hello."

I turned my attention to the sound of the mystery person's voice with one hand clutching my wand. After my bout of bad luck today, I was prepared for the worst.

"Oh, please put that away," said the person, a short girl with curly red hair. "We're not going to hurt you. Are we, ladies?"

The two other girls, two brunette twins, shook their heads from side to side.

Though I was still wary, I pocketed my wand. I learned not to trust anyone. People go back on their word. It just happens. It's always best to keep your guard up. That way, you won't get hurt.

"What do you want from me?" I inquired.

"We don't want anything from you," answered the red head.

I let out a small, disbelieving laugh. The ginger frowned, and so did her lackeys.

"We're telling the truth," she stated, looking me straight in the eye. "You'd know if I was lying to you. I happen to be a dreadful liar."

I actually believed her. She did not come across as the liar type. This girl seemed to be pretty honest.

"So, what exactly are you wanting?" I questioned, wondering why this girl was even speaking to me.

"I've noticed that you've been a bit, shall we say, ignored," began the ginger.

"Yeah, but that is nothing new," I muttered. "People ignore me all of the time. It's no big deal."

"But it should be," declared one of the brunettes, who I recognized as the Hufflepuff Chaser named Ophelia Wright.

"Yeah, you have so much potential," chimed in the other brunette.

"And you guys want to do what, exactly?"

"Make it so that no one could possible ignore you," replied the red head.

It was official. I really thought that these girls had lost their marbles. Make me, an invisible loser, visible? Heh, yeah, in their dreams.

* * *

"Thanks, but no thanks," I told them, starting to walk away.

Ophelia grabbed my arm. I tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she had a very firm grip.

"But don't you want to know what it's like?" she inquired.

"No, now, let go of me," I answered.

"Oh, come on, you must be at least a little curious."

"No, I'm not. I've come to terms with the way things are."

"You can't tell me that you've never wondered what it's like to be treated with respect," declared the ginger.

At this, I ceased trying to escape. The three girls smiled at each other, knowingly.

"Let us help you."

I let out a sigh. They were not going to give up. They were going to persist until I agreed, so I might as well give in.

"Okay," I conceded.

"Great," beamed the ginger. "Follow us. We have so much to do."

* * *

They dragged me along until we reached a vast, empty wall. Ophelia and the other two girls were staring at the void. All three were muttering under their breath words that I could not decipher. I tried to watch their lips to make out the words, but I could not tell what they were trying to say. So, I gave up and turned my attention towards the wall again. And when I did, I was surprised.

A door had appeared out of nowhere. It was made out of oak like the entrance door with a silver knob for the handle. I was confused. Even at Hogwarts, doors didn't just suddenly appear out of thin air. Or, at least, that's what I thought. Now, I knew that my theory was incorrect. Doors did appear wherever they liked.

But a question remained stuck in my head. Where did this door lead to?

As if sensing my curiosity, the ginger spoke to me.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement," she said, smiling. "Where everything that you need is always at your fingertips."

"Well, not _everything_," corrected the brunette girl. "It doesn't give you food."

"Oh, Helen, can't you think of anything other than food?" inquired Ophelia, scowling at the other girl.

"I can't help it that I am always hungry," said Helen, defensively.

Ophelia chose not to comment. Instead, she led the way into the Room of Requirement.

* * *

When I stepped inside, it looked exactly like a cross between a beauty salon and a clothing store. Every hair care, makeup, manicure and pedicure product was available. There was a place to wash your hair, to style it, and to have your nails done. In the other half of the room, a large, spacious wardrobe stood. Inside were clothes that I somehow knew would fit perfectly when I tried them on. The whole room was a girly girl's dream.

Personally, it made me want to puke. I was beginning to regret agreeing to this. However, I knew that they wouldn't let me leave. Not until I was completely transformed.

Guiding me, none too gently I might add, into one of the chairs, Ophelia, Helen, and the red head started to work on me. The water that they used to wash my hair was quite warm, but not scalding hot. The shampoo that was being mixed into my hair was sweet smelling. It reminded me of raspberries and chocolate.

After washing my hair, I saw Helen extract a pair of scissors from a drawer to the left of the hair washing station. This was not something that I was looking forward too. I couldn't even remember the last time that I'd had my hair cut. My hair was so unruly anyways that it hardly mattered whether I cut it or not.

"Don't worry, Eloise," said Helen, seeing my frightened look. "I'm just going to trim the dead ends."

I nodded. I decided that I was just going to have to trust these girls. I mean, if they wanted to try and screw me over, they could have -and probably would have - done that already.

* * *

For twenty minutes, all I heard was the snip, snip of the scissors against my hair. Then, at last, it stopped, only to be replaced by a pick going through my hair to untangle it.

About two hours later, the torture was over. Ophelia, Helen, and the redhead, who I learned was named Irene, each took a step back to examine their hard work. I was relieved to see that each girl was wearing an identical grin on their faces. They seemed quite pleased with the results.

"Wow."

"You look great!"

"Thanks guys," I replied, getting ready to stand, but Irene forced me to sit back down.

"Wait, I want it to be a surprise," she told me. "A big reveal."

Irene waved her wand and a silky, ebony bandana covered my eyes. Everything was pitch black. I could not see anything.

I felt three pairs of hands grab onto my arms. They were guiding me to another part of the room. It wasn't too long before I felt them stop. When they did, they removed the blindfold from my eyes.

I was standing in front of a full length mirror. The mirror was covered in silver plating and adorned with sapphires. But it was what the mirror revealed to me that really had my attention.

* * *

The girl gazing back at me was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was sleek and straight, ending a little past her shoulders. The blonde hair was parted on her right side, and her bangs were pulled back by a silver bobby pin adorned by a midnight black flower. Neat, caramel eyebrows topped hazel eyes that were glazed with a small amount of lavender eye shadow and black eyeliner. Pale cheeks were sporting a thin layer of coral blush.

And if that wasn't enough, the reflection showed that the girl was wearing a charcoal fitted hoodie over a cerulean camisole. She was wearing a pair of tight, dark denims as well, and on her feet were a pair of crimson ballet flats.

"So, what do you think?" asked Helen, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, happily.

"That's fabulous!" beamed Helen. "Now, to show you off."

Pulling me out of the Room of Requirement, we made our way to the Hufflepuff Common Room. They were determined to show me off, and I couldn't blame them. I had to admit that I looked good. Better than what I ever had. I couldn't wait for everyone to see the new me. I was ready.

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think? Drop me a line. Meaning, please review! Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: Well, looks like Eloise got quite the makeover, huh? Let's just see what everyone else thinks of it. **_

_**By the way, if any of this sounds oddly formal, it's because I have been reading Pride and Prejudice and have fallen head over heels in love with Mr. Darcy. So, this chapter may or may not be influenced by his character a bit.**_

_**This chapter will switch PoV's. Don't worry, I will tell you when I switch. **_

_**Special Thanks to Edrose for reviewing. Your reviews make me smile. **_

_**Also, as much as I like silent reading, I really wish that those of you who are silently reading this would review. It would be a great honor to hear what you have to say about my story. **_

* * *

_**Eloise's POV:**_

* * *

From the moment that I stepped the Hufflepuff Common Room, all eyes were on me. Normally, this would make me feel completely self-conscious, but not this time. Because I knew that the numerous pairs of eyes staring at me were not doing so with dislike. No, they were fixed upon me in approval and adoration.

I wasn't sure exactly what to make of it. I'm not used to being looked at in such a way. Actually, I'm not used to being recognized at all. People normally ignore me and go about their own business. But I had a feeling that was something in the past. Surely no one would overlook me now.

Fellow Hufflepuffs, whom I didn't even know, were coming up to me. Some just wanted to compliment me on my looks. Others wanted to know who I was. A few even asked me out on a date, but I refused. Why should I go out with them? When I was ugly Eloise (that's how I refer to the old me), they wanted nothing to do with me. Now that I am pretty, everyone wants to be my friend and try to date me.

Yeah, like I'm going to give into them.

* * *

After a half an hour of the gushing, I was sick of it. I wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible. I needed some time to clear my head.

I made up an excuse about being exhausted from a long day and started towards the stairs that led to my dormitory. My foot had just landed on the bottom step when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Letting out an annoyed sigh, I turned to tell the person to bugger off, but the words never came out of my mouth.

I bet that you can guess who it was. No? Well, let me give you a clue. He's handsome, plays Seeker for Hufflepuff, and is a Prefect. Do you know who I am talking about? Yes, that's right. Cedric Diggory.

* * *

_**Cedric's POV**_

* * *

I was truly at a loss for words when I saw her. It was an amazing transformation. I almost didn't know who she was. Until I saw her face, of course. There was still the look in her eyes that told me the old Eloise was still there.

Seeing Eloise head for her dormitory, I made my way through the thick crowd. I caught up with her just as she was beginning her climb up the steps. Tapping her on the shoulder, I waited for her to turn around to face me. When she did turn around, I saw that she looked even more beautiful up close. Her acne-plagued skin was now smooth and creamy. It reminded me of satin, and I wanted to caress her cheek with my hand. But I knew that she probably wouldn't welcome that, so I refrained from doing so.

* * *

"Hello, Eloise," I said, tentatively.

"What, no remark about my change of appearance?" she asked, sneeringly.

I chuckled.

"I daresay that you've had enough of that today," I replied. "Which is why you are heading to bed now, are you not?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it's been rather exhausting to put up with," she responded with a yawn. "I don't know how you do it."

"With good grace," I told her, grinning. "Perhaps, I could help you to adjust?"

* * *

She studied me for a moment. I think that she was trying to assess what sort of _**help**_ that I was offering.

"I am doubtful that my own ability will not suffice," she answered me in a cool tone.

"Oh, I am not doubting your ability, Eloise," I assured her. "Just trying to offer assistance based upon my experience with the matter."

She folded her arms across her chest and stared at me. I could have laughed out loud from the way that she looked. It reminded me of a little child who was pouting. Which, on anyone else, I would have been repulsed, but not her. On Eloise, it was kind of cute.

Wait a minute? Did I just think that? Surely, I can't have these feelings already? I just met her, and she still pretty much dislikes me. I've got to pull myself together. I need to shine the Diggory charm on her.

Because I can't allow myself to lose sight of the real goal in mind. The real reason why I am even speaking to her. I cannot forget that I am only trying to prove a point: that _**anyone**_ could replace Cho Chang.

* * *

"So, what do you say?" I questioned, looking at her imploringly. "Will you allow me to be of service?"

"How do I know that you are being honest with me?" she asked, clearly suspicious of my motive.

* * *

_She suspects something is amiss,_ I thought to myself, horrified. _I've got to make her believe that I am being truthful, but how?_

* * *

"Because I am a straightforward kind of guy," I said, hoping that my facial expression did not betray me.

She continued to glare at me with one of her eyebrows raised. I tried my best to keep my expression unfathomable. I couldn't blow things now. Not when I was so close to being in.

And then, she chuckled. I could have let out a sigh of relief. She believed me. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"So, what sort of assistance were you offering?" she asked, unfolding her arms and allowing them to fall to her side.

"Well, to find out, you must accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip," I said, feeling elated that my plan was working.

"But that's on Halloween," she complained. "That's too far away!"

"Ah, but patience is a virtue, Eloise!" I exclaimed, enjoying the frown on her face very much.

"What if I'm not very patient? What if I threaten to hex it out of you right now?"

"Then, I guess you'll have to wait longer."

I heard her issue an exasperated sigh. A smirk appeared at my lips at the noise.

"Fine, I suppose I can be patient," she said. "But it better be worth it."

I smiled at her.

"Oh, it will be. I promise," I told her. "Goodnight, Eloise."

"Night," she replied.

* * *

I watched her scurry up the steps. When she was out of sight, I made my way towards my own dormitory. Once inside my dormitory, I realized that Henry and Eric were waiting for me. Eric was sitting upright on his bed while Henry was lounging in the chair positioned in the room's niche.

"So, is everything going according to plan?" asked Eric.

"At first, things were a little bumpy," I said. "She didn't want to believe me at first. Until I told her the bit about how _**straightforward**_ I was. Then, she crumbled."

"Girls like her normally do," responded Henry.

Eric chuckled in agreement.

* * *

"Anyway," Henry went on. "New subject. Did you guys know that they are bringing back the Triwizard Tournaments?"

Both Eric and I looked flabbergasted.

'No way!"

"Yes, they are," Henry said, looking pleased by his friend's reactions. "Blimey, weren't you two paying attention at the feast?"

Eric and I looked away towards the ground.

"Well, Dumbledore announced it," Henry declared. "Said that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be here tomorrow. Hogwarts is hosting the tournament. Everyone, who is seventeen and older, is to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Then, at the Halloween feast, Dumbledore will announce the champions."

"I'm certainly **NOT **putting my name in!" I proclaimed. "Dad told me about the tournaments. How dangerous they are. How people have died."

"Oh, come on, Cedric," Eric cried. "Dumbledore and the Ministry set it up. It's not going to be like what it was before. You'll be safe."

"Besides," Henry cut in. "There's a ball at Christmas time. Perfect opportunity to take Eloise out. Show everyone that you survived Cho Chang."

* * *

"But, what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong!"

"But what if it does, and I die-"

"You won't," Eric assured me. "Everything is safe. You'll do great!"

"Yeah, and think about it. A Hufflepuff for a champion," said Henry, going glossy-eyed. "Would wipe the smile off of those Slytherins, wouldn't it?"

"True," I consented. "Okay, fine I'll do it."

"Good man," roared Eric, thumping me on the back.

Beaming, I climbed into bed. My mind was reeling with thoughts of being the Hogwarts champion, winning the Triwizard Tournament, and wiping the smug look off Cho's face when she saw that I was doing fine without her. I couldn't wait to see every bit of it play out. Which it would, as long as Eloise continued to have faith in me.

* * *

Read And Review, please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: Once again, this chapter will switch POV's. As usual, I will let you know when I switch them. **_

_**Also, I plan on making these longer, so it may take a little more time than usual to do so. I'm not a very fast typer. It takes me about two days at least to write over 2,000 words. (Though I think that I'm going to try for more with this one.) So, please, bear with me.**_

_**Oh, and there is a mild illusion to past sex between Harry and Cho in this chapter. Just thought I'd warn you.**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Cedric's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

After the arrival of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, there was a gathering in the Great Hall to reveal the method in which the champions would be chosen. Everyone around me had wild, extravagant theories regarding the selection of the champions. The Weasley twins were telling everyone that they were going to make potential champions ride a Blast-Ended Skrewt, which frightened many of the Hogwarts' students except for myself. I had, long ago, decided not to trust a word that they say to be accurate. They were really good liars. A third year Ravenclaw was saying that you'd have to answer a riddle correctly to be admitted as a champion. Another crazy idea, given by a sixth year Slytherin, suggested that potential champions would have to prove that they were pure of wizarding blood to join, which no one believed to be the truth. It was just another one of those things that Slytherins liked to say to intimidate people. Unfortunately for that dumb bloke, no one was stupid enough to fall for it. Not even the first years, and everyone knows how gullible first years are.

All of the murmuring died down the moment that Dumbledore stood up to talk. Everyone was waiting to hear what he would have to say. The sound of breathing was completely non-existent, except for the teachers, the Headmasters and Headmistress, and a man in a very crisp looking suit. I recognized the man as Barty Crouch, whom my father worked with at times in the Ministry of Magic. From what dad had told me of him, he was a very pompous man who was compliant to the extreme about rules. He was the sort of person who thought that it was a mortal sin to go against the rules and regulations set up by authority figures.

"I have gathered all of you here to explain the finer details of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore announced to everyone. "Mister Filch, could you please bring the cup?"

I saw Argus Filch run quickly out of the Great Hall. His gait was like that of a wounded mule. The rounded shoulders were hunched as Filch pulled a cart topped by something that was covered in a tarp to the front of the hall. When he stopped in front of Dumbledore, I could hear Filch panting from over-exertion.

"Thank you, Argus," Dumbledore said to the caretaker, who nodded and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. "I present to you, the Goblet of Fire!"

Dumbledore tugged the tarp off of the object it was hiding. At first, I was a bit disappointed to see that it was just a large, plain, wooden cup. As I wondered what was so significant about it, I saw that the cup was holding a bright, blue flame. I heard a few people gasp at the sight of it.

"Each person, who is of age and who wishes to enter the tournament, will write their name on a piece of parchment, and place it into the Goblet of Fire. You have until Halloween to do so. At the Halloween feast, we will announce the champions, one from each school. Here to tell you the rules and regulations of the tournament is Barty Crouch."

There was a polite smattering of applause for Crouch. As Crouch explained everything in a monotone voice, everyone, myself included, did not pay attention. Looking around the hall, I saw that the Weasley twins had their heads together in discussion, which was a very bad sign. I saw that Cho was chatting animatedly with her friends, and I turned my attention away from her before she noticed. Didn't want her to think that she deserved my attention, now did I?

* * *

Eloise was enjoying a wide berth by a few Hufflepuff fifth year girls. She seemed both happy and pleasantly surprised that these girls were speaking to her. It was then that I remembered our upcoming date in Hogsmeade. She expected me to help her to adjust to this new life, and help her I would.

One of the girls elbowed her in the side and pointed at me. I frowned. Didn't they know that it was rude to point? But my frown softened into a grin as Eloise waved at me. After waving back to her, I turned to see that Eric and Henry had been watching me the entire time.

"Well, well, well," Eric said, softly. "Looks like she's attached to you a bit more than you let on, Ced."

"I'd like to think so," I told him, honestly. "But I doubt that's the case. I think she was trying to be nice."

"Looks like more than that to me," Henry whispered. "But, what do I know? You know her better than we do."

I couldn't answer. At that moment, the ceremony had ended and everyone was going back to their dormitories for the night. I followed my friends out of the Great Hall, but not before flashing a smile at Eloise again. I was pleased to see her glare at me with a visible blush coloring her face. I was making progress. At least. She no longer hated me, but I knew that she still detested me.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next few days went by uneventfully. By now, I had gotten used to the new treatment that I was receiving from my classmates. I even had a few that I could quite possibly call my friends. To top everything off, Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy had been incredibly nice to me lately. They no longer acted as though I was dung beneath their pureblooded toes. They acted very civil towards me now, which made me happy. They had started bullying some second year Hufflepuff that I didn't know the name of. Part of me felt sorry for the girl, but another part was glad that someone else was finally taking the brunt of their brutality. That part of me, which I thought to be rather selfish, thought that it was about time that someone else began to suffer their wrath.

As I made my way into the Great Hall for dinner, the sounds of cheering filled the air. When I got closer to the Hufflepuff table, I saw what everyone was cheering for. Or, should I say, who.

Cedric Diggory had just placed his name into the Goblet of Fire. I watched as the blue flame engulfed the piece of parchment as Cedric walked away. His friends clapped him on the back and led him over to the Hufflepuff table. As soon as he saw me, Cedric excused himself from his friends and made a beeline for me. I noticed that the expression on his face dimmed slightly. Something was troubling him, that much I could tell.

"I can't believe that I just did that," he murmured, holding his head up using his hands and elbows. "I must be mental."

"Tell me something that I don't know," I told him in a joking way.

He removed his head from his hands and looked at me. The grin on his face was enough to melt an icicle. Part of me was fearful that I might be blinded by his smile, and tried to look away. But instead, I spoke to him. If I was going to move on from being the old Eloise, I would have to change the way that I talked to people. Especially cute boys.

* * *

"So, why did you do it, then?"

"Because, I thought that I might as well enter," Cedric told me. "Everyone expected me to enter anyway."

"You entered because it was assumed that you would?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's right," Cedric assented, nodding.

"What a dumb reason!" I declared. "I would expect that from someone like Cho, but not you."

"Why do you say that?" Cedric inquired.

"Because I thought that you had more sense than that. I thought that you were a man who could make up his own mind about things. I never thought that you were the type to allow other people to rule your life."

"I don't!"

"But, you just said that you do."

* * *

That shut him up. I smirked a bit at my victory. He was so funny to watch when he was all worked up. The way his complexion paled to a creamy ivory, the way his grey eyes darkened to a charcoal color, the way his hands trembled as he tried to conquer his anger. Every bit of it was entertaining to me, and made him that much more…charming.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I must have been overcome by his charms again. Stupid boy! Probably thinks that he can make any girl bend to his will at the snap of his fingers. Pfft! As if! I'll show him who is the boss in this relationship. If you can even call it that. Right now, I'd say that it's more of a cordial acquaintance. Although, I would not say no to something else.

Ugh! Get a hold of yourself girl! You just started talking to him a total of two weeks ago. Surely you cannot have feelings for him already? Must push them aside. Must not fall victim to his extraordinary demeanor.

"Earth to Eloise," Cedric said, breaking into my mind. "Are you home?"

Hey, is he grinning at me? I think that he is! Oh, he is so going to get it now. Thinks he's so clever! Yeah, right!

* * *

"I was deep in thought about homework," I lied. "I was thinking about what to write for Flitwick's essay on Cheering Charms."

"Cheering Charms, eh?" Cedric said, not looking at all convinced, but unwilling to call me out on it. "I was rather good at those."

I grinned despite myself.

_Oh, I bet that you are,_ I thought.

"Need any help with your essay? I'd be glad to be of some assistance," Diggory offered.

_Like I need your help,_ I thought to myself.

"No, thanks," I replied.

"Oh," said Cedric, looking a little disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary," I told him.

Picking up my books, I walked out of the Great Hall. I didn't dare to look back. If I had, I would have seen Cedric watching my retreat. But I was too preoccupied to notice. That essay was due tomorrow. I had to get it done, or I would receive a detention from Flitwick.

* * *

_**Cedric's POV**_

* * *

After Eloise walked away, Henry and Eric quickly sat down beside me. Both had anxious looks on their faces.

"What's up?" I asked them, looking at the questioningly.

"We just heard from Gretchen Bingley that Cho just had a huge fight with Harry Potter," Henry told me.

"No way!" I shouted.

"Oh, yes," said Eric, grimly. "It's true."

"Why?"

Part of me was floored that Harry and Cho were no longer an item, but another part of me was indifferent. However, my curiosity won out. I was determined to find out what had happened.

"Well, she's upset because Harry won't put his name into the Goblet of Fire," stated Henry.

I rolled my eyes.

"But he's not even seventeen yet," I exclaimed. "Why would he?"

"Apparently, she thinks that he should be looking for more opportunities to give himself more fame," explained Eric.

"Like he needs it," added Henry.

* * *

I smiled at my friends. I felt kind of bad for Harry. Cho was a very power hungry person. It's a wonder that she wasn't placed in Slytherin, but I guess her brains and wit outplayed her thirst for power. Harry didn't seem like the type that wanted fame, but was thrust into it anyway. But, what did I know. Harry and I weren't exactly friends. Hell, I bet that he was still angry with me for capturing the Snitch in the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match. For all I know, he could have instigated the whole idea to Cho, who never dropped anything. And if that was the case, they deserved each other.

"So, are they still together," I asked, tentatively.

"Well, yes and no," Henry replied. Then, at my confused look, he added. "They are seeing other people."

"Which brings us to our actual point," Eric cut in. "Don't think that you are going to chicken out of your plan if Cho asks you to be her boyfriend again."

"Yeah," Henry chimed in. "Because we won't allow it."

"Don't worry," I assured them. "I have no intention of being Cho's play toy again."

"Good! Because you are about to be tested."

I looked up as they scampered away. Cho was striding towards me. I mentally braced myself for what was to come.

* * *

"Hello, Cedric," cooed Cho, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Hi, Cho," I said without any feeling.

Her smile crumpled a bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a sickly sweet manner.

"Nothing."

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to get her to the point.

"So abrasive today," Cho chided. She smiled and took my arm. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Halloween."

"I already have plans with someone else," I replied, wrenching my arm from her grasp.

"Who?" she asked, frowning heavily.

"Eloise Midgen."

I watched Cho's expression change. Her eyebrows creased and her nose wrinkled; her eyes narrowed as well.

* * *

"_Eloise Midgen! Are you insane!" _she shrieked. "She's so gross!"

"Haven't you seen her lately? She's loads better now. Or have you been too busy fucking Wonder Boy to notice," I sneered at her.

"Harry and I never slept together," she informed me.

"Which is probably why you are no longer dating him then, I take it. Couldn't handle the withdrawal?"

"And I suppose that _you've _slept with _her_?" Cho hissed indignantly.

"No, I have not."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know how to keep my legs closed," Cedric whispered so that only Cho could hear him.

* * *

Cedric had the satisfaction of seeing Cho's face grow white with anger. Seeing her react in such a way allowed him to keep his cool. But then, Cho leaned closer to him and purred in his ear.

"But you miss me, I know you do."

"No, I do not," Cedric proclaimed. "Goodbye Cho."

He wriggled out of her grasp and exited the Great Hall. Cedric left Cho to stand there all alone and wonder what she did wrong. Which served her right, he thought. Why should she try to use him again like that? He wouldn't allow it. Not now. Not ever again.

It was with the idea to escalate the plan for Eloise in mind that Cedric drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, he would push things along. He was more determined than ever to prove that he didn't need Cho.

* * *

**_Read and Review, please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: Okay, so before I begin, I wanted to recognize a new reader of mine. Their pen name is S. I wanted to thank him/her (sorry, I don't know your gender, so I am playing it safe here. Hope you don't mind. I don't mean to offend you.) for their lovely review. I also wanted to say that I think the reason why I write such formal dialogue is due in part to me thinking that British English is different from American English. I've always thought that they speak in a more formal tongue than an American would. Or, at least, that's what I would guess was true from the few British based movies that I have watched. I've never been to England, so I dunno how accurate that statement is. Anyway, thank you for your review, and I hope that I can continue to captivate you with my story.**_

_**I know that I won't get to the Yule Ball before Christmas, but I'm going to try and post it before New Years. If not, no one will have any objections to it being a little later, right?**_

_**The POV's are going to switch again. Like always, I will inform you when they do.**_

_**Warning: Mild to Moderate cursing**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_**Cedric's POV**_

* * *

I started off with the first phase of my plan. When I saw Eloise coming out of Charms class, I offered to carry her book bag for her. She declined at first saying that she could carry her own bag but when I persisted, she gave in. Relishing the small victory, I walked with her to Potions, her next class. I followed Eloise to her seat and pulled out the chair for her. She quirked an eyebrow at me, and refused to sit down.

"Oh, come on," I chided. "Your pride isn't going to suffer from it."

"But I am not worried about my pride suffering," she said, quietly so that I could just barely make out the words.

"Then, what is it?" I asked her, still gripping the back of her chair.

"I'm not used to having anyone do something like this for me," she whispered, looking slightly ashamed of herself.

I felt like I had just received a smack to the head. Of course, this was why she was resisting. She didn't think that she was worthy of any special treatment. Eloise still saw herself as the invisible, ugly girl. I kept forgetting how new everything was to her. I forgot about how insecure she must feel. All of this treatment is probably a bit overwhelming for her.

"Eloise, please look at me," I said, letting go of the chair.

She obeyed my command. Her hazel eyes met my grey ones. She looked frightened. She was probably wondering what I was going to say to her. Most likely, if the past was any indication, she believed that I was going to tell her that this was all a dream; that she was going to wake up any moment and be her old self again.

"I'm going to help you to adjust to everything. I'll be here every step of the way to guide you, but you're going to have to do something for me."

"What?"

"You're going to have to have confidence in me," I replied. "Trust me. Without that, I won't be able to do anything for you."

She studied my face for a moment. The look was slightly calculating. It was as if she was trying to decide whether to believe what I was saying. I fought back a growl. I'd never met anyone who was so wary of other people before. Eloise was so terrified of letting go and allowing anyone to come into her life. I wished that she could let go so that she could see that I wasn't trying to harm her.

* * *

_Come on, Eloise,_ I thought to myself, watching her. _Have faith in me. Take the plunge! Do it!_

* * *

"Okay, I'll trust you, Cedric," Eloise stated. "Just please, let me seat myself."

I could have sighed with relief, but I forced myself not to. Making such a sound would probably put her guard up again. So I chuckled instead at her statement.

"Whatever you say," I beamed at her.

As I handed Eloise her bag, I leaned close to her cheek. I was about to kiss her when I heard a silky voice right behind me.

"Well, Mister Diggory. Showing off with a display of affection, eh? That's five points from Hufflepuff for you. It'll be another five if you don't get out of my classroom right now."

Snape was standing right behind us. For how long, I have no idea, but I didn't want to stay and lose points for Hufflepuff. We would need all of the points that we could get if we wanted to win the House Cup this year. I wasn't about to be the one to lose the House Cup for Hufflepuff. No way!

Waving farewell to Eloise, who was now a vivid shade of crimson, I made my way back to my dormitory. It was my free period and I wanted to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

* * *

_What on Earth was that about? _I thought to myself. _Since when is Cedric "Golden boy" Diggory chivalrous? _

It just didn't make any sense to her. Why was Diggory trying so hard to get into her good books? Why was it so important to him? No boy had ever tried that much to be kind to her. Was it really because of her new look, or was there a different motive? It would be quite logical if the latter were true. Who would ever give her, Eloise Midgen, a second glance?

I mentally shook myself at that last thought. I scolded myself for being such a pessimist. There was no doubt that it was a habit I needed to break. I needed to stop seeing people as wicked; to look at the way that they behave. Because then I would see that not all people were terrible. Some, like Cedric, were actually very wonderful.

And if Snape had not interfered, I would have been kissed by Cedric.

"Since Miss Midgen is under the impression that she doesn't have to listen to my lecture, surely she should be able to answer my questions flawlessly?"

I glared at Snape, who was wearing a smirk. Dumb bastard. He's always trying to make us Hufflepuffs look like idiots. Well, he's not the only one. The rest of the school seems to think that we are good-for-nothing as well. We Hufflepuffs are actually pretty smart. Sure, we don't have _NEAR_ the brain power of the Ravenclaws, but who does? Unless, of course, you count Hermione Granger, but she's an exception.

As Professor Snape stalked towards me, I prepared myself for any inquiry that he threw my way. I was not about to back down. I refused to allow him to degrade me.

"What would I get if I added an infusion of wormwood to an ounce of dragon's blood, Miss Midgen?"

* * *

My mind was reeling. Infusion of wormwood to an ounce of dragon's blood? And he wanted to know what would happen? Professor Snape was looking immensely satisfied by my confusion. He was grinning in a way that made him appear dragon-like.

I kept repeating the question over and over again in my head. Unfortunately, the more that I thought about it, the more that the answer evaded me. I hated Snape for choosing this question. Does he really believe that anyone knew the answer to this inquiry?

But, of course, one person popped into my mind: Hermione Granger. She would know the answer. She knew everything. Bloody know-it-all. Probably thought that she was the smartest person in the world, too.

"I'm awaiting your response, Miss Midgen," said Snape.

As I thought about the question and my indignation at being asked such a difficult question, I realized something. This was a trick question. There wasn't a right or wrong answer to it. He was using this as an excuse to patronize me. It did not matter how I answered the inquiry. He knew that whatever I said in response would make me look like an idiot.

* * *

_I know just how to deal with this arse,_ thought Eloise to herself.

* * *

"The answer is undefined, sir," I stated.

Snape looked completely taken aback. Apparently, he was not expecting me to answer in such a way. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as if he thought that I had somehow cheated. I smiled at Snape in a rather smug manner. It was not too often that someone bested Professor Snape. I was determined to bask in the glow of victory for a little while. But, the Potions' master had other ideas.

"Miss Midgen, that is incorrect. An infusion of wormwood and an ounce of dragon's blood create a Strengthening potion so potent that it is known as Elixir of Hercules," Snape informed me. "Ten points from Hufflepuff for wasting my time with such an answer. Perhaps you should clear your head of daydreams starring Mister Diggory, and actually pay attention in my class. That way, when I ask you a question, you will be able to come up with a better answer than what you provided."

My mouth gaped open. I was outraged. I knew that my answer was the correct one. Professor Snape was the one who was spouting nonsense. Not me. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw seated a few seats ahead of me, raised his hand. Upon noticing that Terry had raised his hand, Professor Snape turned his attention towards the Ravenclaw.

"Professor, I've looked the a-answer up in the b-book and you're wr-wrong. Eloise had the c-c-correct answer."

"Mister Boot, please do not contribute your two cents when you have no idea what you are talking about."

"But, sir, it's right here in my-"

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for your interference," Snape spat in his most dangerous voice. "Be grateful that it isn't more."

Others were now vehemently protesting. I was stunned by the reactions of my classmates. Never before had I seen them so united and on my side. Usually, it was the other way around. But, I guess that just goes to show you how much everyone loathed Professor Snape.

"SILENCE!" shouted Snape.

* * *

Everyone in the dungeon closed their lips. No one spoke. Hardly anyone dared to breathe. They were too terrified by the look on Professor Snape's face. He looked like he was half deranged. But mostly, he just seemed to be furious.

"We WILL return to our study of this subject," he said, softly and evenly as he could. "There will be NO more discussion on this subject. Anyone who wishes to display their theories will receive a detention with me."

As everyone scrambled to grab their parchment and quills to take notes, Professor Snape spoke again.

"Because of Miss Midgen's instigation, Hufflepuff will receive a further ten points taken away from their house."

I was completely appalled. For the rest of the lesson, all I could think about were ways that I could murder Snape and escape Azkaban in the process. Never before had I felt such a hatred towards that man. He was being completely unreasonable.

Not that I didn't know what Snape was like, but I thought that he would at least be man enough correct his own mistakes. Unfortunately, I thought wrong. He'd rather degrade me than take responsibility for his mistake.

As soon as the bell rang, I headed to the door. I didn't want to remain in Professor Snape's presence longer than what was necessary. And I wasn't the only one. Everyone wanted to distance themselves as much as possible from the greasy haired Potions' master. All of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were shooting me sympathetic looks as we exited the dungeons. They all seemed to believe that I had been wronged, and I was grateful for their sympathy. It was a nice change from the way that things used to be. I could get used to this.

* * *

By dinnertime, word had spread around the castle about what had occurred in the dungeons today. I was receiving even more praise from Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs regarding the way that I handled things. Hermione Granger herself even assured me that Professor Snape was incorrect. That alone made me feel totally confident that I had not been wrong in thinking that my answer was a false one. She'd even suggested that I speak to Professor Sprout or Professor Dumbledore about it, but I told her that I would rather just drop the matter entirely. It wasn't worth the trouble anyway.

When Cedric heard about the way that Snape had treated me, he was furious. I must say that it is very odd to see Cedric angry. Especially since we're nothing more than acquaintances, though I suspect that it may be bordering on the verge of something else. He also shared Hermione's belief that I should inform Professor Sprout or Dumbledore of Snape's abysmal behavior. But I told Cedric that I would much rather forget the matter than remember that it had taken place.

"Are you sure?" he asked, searching my face for any sign of assent to his plan.

"I'm positive," I replied, making sure that I made myself clear.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, let me know," Cedric told me, purposefully leaning in as close as he could get to me. Then, he lowered his voice. "I have a certain pair of twins who are currently in my debt. With your consent, I could get an instant payback on the greasy haired git."

Being this close to Cedric brought back memories of what nearly happened in the dungeon. I shivered slightly, but not from being cold. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about him being so close to me. It wasn't unpleasant, but I could not say that it was very pleasant either. All of a sudden, the room felt really, really hot. I could hardly breathe. All of the oxygen seemed to evaporate out of the air. I was like a fish out of water, gasping for the air that wouldn't come. Sweat was pouring down my body in tiny rivers and no matter how hard I tried, I could not make it stop. It just kept magnifying. What was worse was that I could feel myself blushing like mad. I knew that I had to get away. Before something that I would later regret happened.

"As tempting as that offer is, I think that I am going to pass," I said, rising from my seat.

Cedric looked disappointed.

"Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade, okay?"

Of course, how could I forget? The Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow. Everyone from third year and up would be going into Hogsmeade tomorrow. Well, everyone who had permission slips would be. Those without permission slips would have to stay behind with the first and second years.

And I was going with Cedric Diggory.

As I said goodbye, I realized that I didn't have anything to wear. I wasn't good at applying makeup, not even with help from my wand. And I could not go into Hogsmeade with someone like Diggory looking so plain. Do you know how many people would make fun of me? I'll answer that: a LOT!

* * *

While pondering my dilemma, I didn't realize that Ophelia, Helen, and Irene were calling my name. I stopped when I realized that they were trying to catch up with me. When they caught up with me, they wasted no time with any greetings. They got right to the point.

"We know that your date with Diggory is tomorrow," said Ophelia.

"It's not a date," I told them. "I don't even think that he likes me in that way."

I saw the girls exchange looks. They were silently communicating that they thought that I was quite dim.

"Whatever it is, we want to help," stated Irene.

"We want to teach you how to apply makeup," said Helen.

"Pick out clothes."

"And get the kiss."

* * *

"Kiss?"

"Yes, Eloise, the kiss," said Irene, looking as though she could not believe that I had said that. "Because we know that Diggory wants to kiss you."

I let out a disbelieving snort. The other girls frowned.

"Well, he does. So, you're going to have to figure out how to ensnare him."

"Ensnare him?" I repeated, giggling a bit.

The other girls sighed.

"We have a lot of work to do," proclaimed Irene. "Follow us."

Grabbing me by the hook of my arm, they led me away. The destination was unknown to me, but I knew that it was for the best. Truth be told, I'm grateful for their meddling. I don't know anything about dating. I could use all of the advice that I could get. Especially with someone as handsome as Cedric. I did not want to embarrass myself. I do not think that I could live with that at all. It would be so humiliating. The best that I could do was to hope that these girls knew what they were doing. Because I had absolutely no clue whatsoever. But I was about to get a crash course, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW! Merry Christmas!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes: We're finally to Eloise and Cedric's first date! How exciting! What will happen? Well, you'll soon find out.**_

_**Special thanks goes to Edrose, ValueMyHeart, and Faith Cullen 4 U for reviewing. You guys are too awesome! You give me more praise than I deserve! I just hope that I don't let you guys down. By the way, don't be afraid to ask me to update. I won't get upset. I promise.**_

_**This is all in Eloise's POV. Oh, and I think that Cedric could quite possibly be a tad OOC, but I think that dealing with his fan girls would frustrate him enough to where he would resort to any means necessary to get rid of them.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eloise's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

I met Cedric in the courtyard in front of the gates leading to Hogsmeade. If I said that I wasn't nervous right now, I would be telling a lie. My palms are drenched in sweat, and I can't seem to prevent my hands from shaking. No matter how many times that I scold myself for my behavior, I cannot seem to make myself be calm.

I wonder if every girl feels this way right before her first official date? Does her stomach do flip flops as she worries about what to say? Does she wonder if he'll like the way that she looks? Is she anxiously awaiting the time that the date will be over? Most of all, does she fret about being kissed at the end of it?

I know that I am.

Before you say anything, yes, my indifferent demeanor towards Cedric is beginning to fade. I know that it is a bit odd that I am having all of these feelings towards him, but I can't help it. There's just something about Cedric that makes me feel this way. Sure, it's irrational, but then again, not everything has to make perfect sense. Right?

As I get closer to where Cedric is standing, I can hear my heart thumping more rapidly against my chest cavity. I can't help but inquire as to how I got myself into this mess in the first place. Part of me wants to run away in the opposite direction and forget the whole thing. Another part of me, however, is telling me that I need to do this.

Guess which side won?

* * *

"Eloise!" exclaimed Cedric, beaming at me. "I was starting to wonder whether you would show up or not."

"Well, I am here," I replied, trying to not give away how nervous I was, and wiping the palms of my hands discreetly on my skirt.

Cedric's smile did not falter. Nor did he notice me wiping the palms of my hands onto my skirt.

"Good. Shall we go, then?"

After taking my grin in reply as a yes, Cedric grasped my hand in his and we walked towards the massive group of Hogwarts' students waiting to enter Hogsmeade. Upon seeing Cedric and I holding hands, I heard a mixture of sounds: cat-calls, whispers, and disbelief. Even Argus Filch, who was checking the permission slips of the students, gave me a very odd look. It was as if I had somehow deceived him.

Despite seeing me as my made-over self, a few people could not help but glare at me. A large group of fifth year girls scowled at me as I passed by them. One of the girls even tried to trip me, but I avoided making contact with her foot. Of course, none of these girls could top the look that Cho Chang, Cedric ex-girlfriend, was giving me. Let's just say that if looks could kill, I would have died instantly. The look on Cho's face plainly stated that she wished for me to die in the most painful of ways.

With all of this malevolent attention, I was reverting back into my old shell. I was becoming quite self-conscious about having the spotlight on myself. When you are used to being stuck in the background, being pushed to the forefront is the worst feeling in the world. And I think that Cedric noticed that I was starting to lose a bit of confidence because he put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright, Eloise," he whispered into my ear. "I'll help you to get through this."

And just like that, I began to feel better. My confidence was still a bit shaky, but it wasn't non-existent. I grinned at Cedric, who smiled just as broadly back.

"So, ever been to Madame Puddifoot's?" he questioned, looking down at me. (He is, after all, a bit taller than I am.)

I shook my head from side to side.

"Isn't that a place for _official_ couples?" I inquired, furrowing my brow a bit in confusion. Cedric looked slightly affronted, so I decided that I needed to do a bit of damage control. "Not that we're not an _official_ couple, but, well, you know what I mean."

"It's a perfectly _wonderful_ place for a first date," declared Cedric, seeming to regain himself. "But, if you are _uncomfortable _with going in there, I guess we _could go _somewhere else."

"No, no, it's fine," I said. But Cedric gave me a look and I added. "Really."

"Okay, if you are sure, then we will go," Cedric told me.

"Lead the way," I said, smiling at him.

I felt like such a fool. Why in the hell did I even say that?

* * *

_Because you don't know when to keep your mouth shut, that's why,_ I chided myself internally.

* * *

"Why do you do that?" asked Cedric, looking inquisitively at me.

"Do what?"

"Get lost in your thoughts. I've never seen someone do that as much as you do."

"Sorry," I said, sheepishly.

Cedric chuckled. We stopped abruptly and he lifted my chin. My hazel eyes were now level with his gray ones. They twinkled good-naturedly and with another trait that I was unsure of but since it did not seem to be of an ill-nature, I ignored it.

"Don't be," he said, a smile gracing his lips. "It's cute."

We just stood there for the longest time, gazing into each other's eyes. I was still trying to decipher what that other trait meant. It was something that I had not encountered before. Therefore, it was rather difficult to identify.

"We're here," Cedric said, breaking the moment begrudgingly.

* * *

I turned my gaze to see the building that he was gesturing towards. It was a small, cozy looking place; painted red walls held up a charcoal colored roof. A sign written in curly golden ink read Madame Puddifoot's.

Truth be told, if Cedric had not pointed it out to me, I probably would have walked right past it. It was not the sort of place that stood out from the other shops that dotted the landscape of Hogsmeade. Quite the contrary, the building seemed to blend into the scenery.

"Ladies first," Cedric said, opening the door for me.

I chuckled.

"Oh, how chivalrous of you!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure that you are not a Gryffindor in disguise? I thought that Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I can't possess other qualities as well," replied Cedric, only pretending to be affronted by my declaration. Then, he inched closer to me, dropping his tone. "But, for safety's sake, will you keep my secret? I do have a reputation to uphold."

"You're secret is safe with me," I said, giggling a bit at his humorous behavior.

A squat, middle-aged woman greeted us at the entrance. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a tight bun that slightly resembled the one that Professor McGonagall wore. I wondered briefly if she _was_ related to the strict Transfiguration professor. It was certainly possible. She looked **a lot **like the professor.

"Table for two, dears?" she asked, sweetly.

Cedric and I nodded. The woman smiled at the both of us, and beckoned us onward. Hand in hand, we walked behind the woman. All of the tables were filled with Hogwarts' aged couples, but not one of them spared us a passing glance. In fact, many of the couples were too busy snogging to see us walking by. Seeing all of the kissing couples, I deflated a bit, and my nervousness returned. I felt as though a very heavy weight had been placed upon my shoulders. Never before had I felt such immense pressure.

The expectations were getting to me. My stomach was rolling. Suddenly, I felt so ill. Vomit seemed to be creeping slowly up my esophagus. I knew that I needed to get out of here, but what could I possibly say to Cedric? Everything that had entered my head as an option sounded completely lame.

* * *

As we were seated, I saw Cedric studying my face. He was biting his lower lip and frowning. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. It wasn't until after we ordered our coffees that he spoke to me.

"You look really pale, Eloise," said Cedric, looking a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied, forcing a smile to form upon my lips. Cedric looked unconvinced and even raised an eyebrow. "Really, I'm okay."

"You're not, I can tell," Cedric said, grasping each of my hands and holding them on the table.

"Really, I'm okay," I tried to assure him, but it did not seem to work.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Talk to me. Tell me what is bothering you."

"You're going to think that I am mental if I tell you."

"No, I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Cedric assured me. "Now, spill it. What's on your mind?"

"Alright, but you asked for it," I warned him.

* * *

I launched into my qualms. I told him how I was terrified of being in a place like this; how the kissing couples made me feel as though I had to compete with their standard. As I rambled off on my spiel, Cedric listened quietly. He did not look as though he was appalled by any of it. He seemed to be contemplating what to say to me once I was finished talking.

"So, basically, that's why I am acting this way," I finished, rather lamely and avoiding his gaze. "I'd understand if you'd like to end the date, and never speak to me again."

"End the date?" repeated Cedric, looking upset at the thought. "I don't want to do that."

"Why?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Because despite everything that you just told me, I still like you."

My eyes widened in shock. I would have thought that my behavior would have been enough to send any guy on their way. Either Cedric Diggory was insane, or he really did like me. The latter made my stomach do somersaults, whether they were unpleasant or not was to be determined at a later date.

After that, our date went smoothly. Cedric and I chatted about everything: our families, our dreams, and our hopes. I realized that I was a fool for thinking that Cedric was difficult to talk to. He was no different from talking to anyone else. And I was surprised to find out that pursuing a career in Quidditch after Hogwarts was not in his plans. No, Cedric wanted to be a Healer. He wanted to cure the sick people in the world. Quidditch was not really that important in his life. He claimed that the only reason that he even joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was because he thought it would look good on a resume. Truthfully, he did not really care all that much about winning or losing.

Then, he asked me what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. I told him that I wanted to travel the world and search for new plants and animals. I wanted to find exotic pets to sell to people who were willing to buy them, and keep a stock of potion's ingredients to sell as well to make even more of a profit. Cedric seemed shocked by my unusual dream.

* * *

"I don't know if selling exotic pets is such a good idea," said Cedric, expressing his concern. "It could be a really bad idea."

"Oh, I'm not going to sell anything too dangerous," I reassured him. "And even if I do, there are enchantments that I can place upon the creatures to subdue them."

"Well, you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Cedric chortled.

"Yep," I chuckled in response.

There was an awkward pause where we just stared at each other for a moment. As I gazed into Cedric's eyes, I noticed that they were not completely gray. Around the pupils, there was a thin layer of dark brown. I also noticed that he had a couple of freckles on his cheeks. They were barely noticeable, unless you were standing really, really close to him.

"Eloise," said Cedric, tentatively. "If I kissed you right now, would you be mad at me?"

His question took me by surprise. Granted, yes, I did expect that he would try to kiss me, but I did not think that he would ask my permission. It showed that he respected me, or was, at least, putting on the action. He was more of a gentleman than I had ever given him credit for, but then again, it could be an act.

* * *

_Stop it, Eloise! _I scolded myself. _Do not think like that! It's obvious that Cedric is different. For heaven's sake, give the boy a chance!_

* * *

"So, what do you say," Cedric asked, standing a bit closer to me now.

The smell of sandalwood and limes engulfed my nostrils. It was an odd combination, but it seemed to work for Cedric. It made him all the more enticing. Although, that could just be my hormones running rampant right now. Either way, I was not going to waste this opportunity.

Stepping half an inch closer, I closed the gap between us. Our lips pressed together gently. My fingers tunneled through Cedric's bronze locks. His arms were wrapped firmly around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. We were completely oblivious to our surroundings, so we didn't notice that a crowd of Cedric's fan girls had made a circle around us. Until one of them cleared their throat. Loudly.

Groaning with annoyance, Cedric wrenched himself away from me. He glared malevolently at the girls, who were giving him simpering looks. If I was not so irritated right now, I probably would have been amused by their pathetic behavior. But I wasn't; I was pissed. And I could tell that Cedric's feelings were mutual.

"Do you mind telling me what was **SO **important that it could not wait?" he asked them, coolly. "I'm kind of busy here." He added, indicating me.

"But _Ceddy,_" whined a pretty blonde. "I thought that you wanted to be with me?"

"I don't," Cedric replied, coldly.

"Why _**NOT**_!" she cried in the most irksome tone possible. (Imagine a really whiny two year old who is begging for sweets, and you are very close.)

"Because I like _**pretty **_blondes."

"But, I am a pretty blonde."

"_**Prettier **_blondes," remarked Cedric, winking at me.

* * *

Seeing the wink, the blonde girl growled. Beckoning her cronies, she stomped off in the opposite direction, but not before shooting me a look of pure loathing. Each girl that followed the blonde adopted the same look as they looked at me. Once they were out of earshot, I giggled. Cedric quirked an eyebrow at me.

"And what is so funny, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Ceddy," I managed to choke out before collapsing into another fit of giggles.

Cedric scowled a bit.

"It's more annoying than funny, to be honest," Cedric replied.

"Oh, I'm just kidding," I declared, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him close. As I put my head on his shoulder, I muttered his nickname into his ear.

"Think that's funny, do you?" asked Cedric.

"A bit," I admitted.

Cedric began tickling my ribs. I fell to the ground, taking Cedric with me. I was laughing so hard that I started to cough. But Cedric was relentless with his tickling.

"Still think it's funny?" questioned Cedric, still digging his fingers into my sides.

"No…not…at all," I sputtered. "_Ceddy_."

He began tickling me even more, but then he stopped. Taking advantage of this break, I gasped for air. The rise and fall of my lungs was slowly going back to normal. I could finally breathe normally again. And then I realized that Cedric was on top of me. A blush colored my cheeks as I noticed that Cedric had come to the same realization.

"We should go back to Hogwarts now," I said, trying to control my frantic heartbeat. "It's almost time for the feast."

"Yes, I suppose we should," mumbled Cedric, seemingly coming out of a trance.

We both got to our feet, brushing the dirt off of our bodies. Hand in hand, we walked back to Hogwarts' castle. My stomach was rumbling. I was starving. I could not wait to get back to Hogwarts. Not to mention, the champions were supposed to be announced after supper. I was dying to know who the Hogwarts' champion would be.

* * *

_**You know what to do. Drop a review. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes: So, I see that everyone adored Eloise and Cedric's first date. That makes me very happy! The first task will be in this chapter. Sorry that it's been more of a wait than usual. With it being New Years, work, and my birthday, I haven't had much time in between for writing. So, I hope that you guys enjoy this.**_

_**Special thanks to Edrose and FaithCullen 4 U. I am going to be honest, if it wasn't for your reviews, I probably would have given up on this story a long time ago. So, thank you for keeping me motivated. You guys rock my socks!**_

_**Point of views are going to switch again. You know the drill. I'll let you know when I change them. I promise.**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Cedric Diggory's POV**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

"So, how did your date with Eloise go?" asked Henry, waggling his eyebrows.

We were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner. Everyone was chatting away about the tournament. They were all eagerly awaiting the announcement of the champions. Or, at least, most people were. Henry Dawlish and Eric Hopkins were far more interested in my date. Both were looking like children on Christmas day, anxiously awaiting unwrapping a huge pile of presents. I sighed before speaking.

"It was fine," I replied, smiling.

"Define fine," stated Eric.

"One of the best first dates that I have ever been on," I told him.

Eric and Henry exchanged devilish grins. Having a feeling that I knew what was going through their minds, I decided to add that it wasn't anything like that. But the two boys did not look convinced.

"Oh, come on, Ced," Eric cried. "We know exactly how you are."

"Yeah," chimed in Henry. "I bet that you got it within ten minutes of that date."

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't."

Eric and Henry's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates.

* * *

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Why would I?"

"Cedric, have you even _looked_ at her lately?" Eric asked, looking incredulous.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I just saw her about an hour ago," I replied in a cheeky way.

Eric furrowed his brow at me the way he does when he is annoyed. Henry, it appeared, was sharing Eric's irritation. And that was something that did not happen very often. It seemed, also, that Eric was too frustrated to speak, so Henry did instead.

"Well, put it this way, if I were straight, Eloise is **EXACTLY **the type of girl that I would fool around with."

Eric seemed to snap out of his sulk and stared at Henry as if he was looking at a very strange object.

"You're gay?" he gasped.

Both Henry and I rolled our eyes. Henry shot him a look that said, _"Where have you been?"_

"Of course I am," Henry responded, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you remember me telling you that _last_ year?"

Eric became very interested in the carpeted floor beneath his feet.

"Sorry, dude," Eric muttered softly. "Somehow it must have slipped my mind."

"It's quite alright," Henry forgave Eric, clapping him on the shoulder. Then, he turned his attention back to me. "Anyway, what we are trying to say is that you usually move more quickly than this. It's only fair for us to assume that you've made the move already."

"Well, I don't want to go too fast with her," I said. "Besides, you know the only reason that I am with her is because of that bet. That's the only reason that she even looks the way that she does right now. Otherwise, she would still resemble a mountain troll in girl's clothing."

"True, but the point is, she doesn't look like that anymore," Henry pointed out. "So, why not have a little fun? It's not like you plan on telling her about the bet."

"This is business only," I declared. "I do not have feelings for her. All of the makeup and the clothing in the world could not make her any more attractive."

"You can't tell me that you do not have any feelings for her," said Henry. "I've seen the way that you look at her when no one else is watching."

I snorted with disbelief. Surely, Henry had to be wrong. Me have feelings for Eloise? Yeah, right. I barely knew her. One date isn't enough to conjure any sort of feelings. It takes much longer than that.

"You can choose to not believe me all you want, but I am just stating the facts. "

I turned away from Henry to plead my case to Eric. Unfortunately, he was not on my side.

"Sorry, but I am going to have to agree with Henry on this one. You have the hots for Eloise Midgen."

"And I am going to have to disagree," I proclaimed. "I, Cedric Diggory, do not have the _hots _for Eloise Midgen."

"Whatever," Henry mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Just remember, denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

I was about to retort when the whole Great Hall grew silent. Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the Goblet of Fire, prepared to announce the champions. All eyes were focused upon the large wooden cup. The blue flames suddenly shot high into the air and turned gold. A piece of charred parchment flew into the air. It was grabbed seconds later by Dumbledore.

* * *

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum," shouted Dumbledore.

The Durmstrang students roared their approval. I saw Krum walk past the High table and into a spare room, closing the door behind him.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour," yelled Dumbledore, amidst loud applause and cheering coming from the Beauxbatons' representatives.

A gorgeous blonde girl, who was wearing a periwinkle robe, sauntered over to the door that led to the spare room. The eyes of every male in the room watched the blonde bombshell's progress. After receiving congratulations from her headmistress, the beautiful girl vanished inside of the spare room.

Every Hogwarts' student was waiting with bated breath. They were staring hungrily at the wooden cup. All of them were wondering the same exact thing: who would become the Hogwarts' champion?

"And finally," Dumbledore bellowed. "The champion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is….CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

If someone was standing outside of the Great Hall, they would have thought that there had been a massive explosion inside. Every Hufflepuff within the vicinity was screaming and making all sorts of noise with random parts of their anatomy. I was shocked on the inside, but only a wide grin could be seen on the outside. Me? A champion? I didn't think that it was possible, but it was. This was my reality. I was the Hogwarts' champion. No one else…

_**ME!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Henry and Eric put their hands on the small of my back as I stood up and pushed me forward. Grinning back at my two best friends, I made my way towards the spare room on the other side of the Great Hall. As I closed the door, I heard the applause fade. I sat down in the only empty chair available, which was right beside Fleur. I couldn't help but notice that she was a _**very**_ pretty girl. Her white blonde hair, eyes that matched her robes, and straight, white teeth were dazzling. I could tell that she approved of me as well. Right away, she started batting her eyelashes at me, a tell-tale sign that a girl was attempting to flirt. And I would have been all for it too, if I hadn't remembered that she was part veela. That sort of put a damper on the whole thing. I don't think that I'd feel comfortable trying to date someone who was only part human. To me, it would be extremely peculiar. Or, at least, that's what I tried to tell myself. I mean, I was sort of with Eloise. Key word: _sort of. _So, instead of pouring on the charm, I remained silent and waited for instructions on what the first task would be.

"I still can't believe that Potter is Hogwarts' champion as well!" exclaimed Henry, a little indignant.

"That little bugger seems to ruin everything," said Eric, giving me a sympathetic look. "First Cho, now this."

"It wasn't his fault," I told them, hating myself for defending Harry Potter.

Apparently, my friends were just as stunned at my declaration as I was.

"You can't be serious?" asked Eric, raising his eyebrows. "Potter put his name in the Goblet. It's the only way."

"There's no way that he could have done that. Dumbledore put an age-line around the Goblet of Fire," I reminded them.

"It could've been tricked somehow," suggested Eric, but Henry cut him off.

"Remember what happened to the Weasley twins? They tried to get past the age-line as well and look what happened to them," Henry said. But then, he added. "However, Potter could have asked someone else to put in his name. Someone who was over-age."

"Who would do that?" I questioned. "Who would want to give Harry more fame than he already has? Seems more likely to me that whoever put his name into the Goblet of Fire was not a friend of his."

Henry and Eric rolled their eyes at my theory.

"That is about as likely as the Cannons winning the all England Cup," Henry declared. "I think that Dumbledore put it in there himself. He's always had a soft spot for the Potter boy, _**everyone**_ knows that."

I did not even try to dignify that assumption with a response. Instead, I chose to turn out the lamp near my bed and go to sleep. Two clicks nearby told me that Henry and Eric did the same thing shortly after.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV (skips ahead. Hope that's ok?)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Don't worry," Irene assured me. "He'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Ophelia, biting her fingernails.

"I'm positive," Irene said. Then, she looked over at me. "Why exactly are you being so calm about this? Isn't it your _boyfriend_ who is nursing a burnt face?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I told them. "We went on one date."

"From what I've heard, it was one _**epic**_ date," said Irene, giving Helen and Ophelia a look that caused both girls to dissolve into giggles. All I did in response was roll my eyes. Because there was no way that they were right. Cedric didn't want to be my boyfriend, right?

"Who did you hear that from?" I asked, curiously.

"Yvonne Heinberg," answered Helen. "She told me that the two of you looked mighty _cozy_ when you were coming out of Madame Puddifoot's. She was on a date with Gregory Wilson. That's how she saw the two of you. They were on their way to Madame Puddifoot's."

"Not to mention," Ophelia cut in. "That he called Rachel Vernon ugly. He said that he liked _**pretty **_blondes. And he had the **hugest** crush on her in second year. So, that is saying something."

Before Ophelia had added the last bit, I had no idea who Rachel Vernon was. But afterwards, an image of a beautiful blonde girl refreshed my memory. She had practically thrown herself at Cedric, but he had denied her.

* * *

_Why was he trying to get comfortable with me if he fancied Rachel? _I thought.

_It doesn't make sense._

_

* * *

_

"Aw, she's daydreaming about him right now," cooed Irene, nudging me in the shoulder.

"How sweet," simpered the other two girls.

With feigned nonchalance, I shrugged my shoulders. There was no way that I was going to let them think that my mind was on Cedric. No way at all.

"Anyway, you should definitely at least go down there and see if he is okay," Irene basically commanded, though there was no note of authority in her voice. It was only a suggestion. "Even if you two aren't dating, you are friends, right?"

"I guess so," I replied.

Irene smiled wryly at my reply and patted my shoulder. After they turned away from me, I made my way towards the infirmary tent. People were giving me looks of sympathy as I headed towards the tent. Obviously, they felt bad for me because of Cedric.

"What are you doing here, Miss Midgen?" questioned the nurse, who had answered my knocking.

"It's okay," I heard Cedric call. "Eloise is my girlfriend."

The nurse looked as though she did not want to allow me inside of the tent. She was watching me suspiciously. But then, I heard Cedric imploring the nurse to give into his request. I couldn't help but grin. Sometimes, Cedric could be quite persuasive. Or, he just got lucky. Either way, I was allowed to see him.

His face was entirely covered in some sort of orange goop. He smiled at me, but winced the next second. I frowned in concern. The burns must still be hurting him. I sat down beside him on the side of the hospital bed. My eyes roved his body to make sure that he wasn't burnt anywhere else, and I was relieved when I saw that he wasn't.

"The nurse says that the burns should be healed in twenty-four hours," Cedric informed me. "Then, I'll be able to figure out that egg."

"What does the egg have to do with anything?" I questioned. I had thought that it was being used as a symbolic item only. I didn't think that it would actually have a purpose. Besides seeing how long it took each champion to acquire the egg.

"Just before entering the pit, we were told that the egg holds a clue to the second task," Cedric explained. "Crouch said that without it, we couldn't hope to continue."

"I see."

"Would you like to help me to figure out it's meaning?" Cedric asked.

"Sure, two heads are better than one, right?" I replied, grinning.

"Exactly."

* * *

When Cedric was released the next day after supper, he sought me out instantly to help him with the golden egg. A few of his friends cat-called and wolf-whistled as he led me out to the lake. We ignored them and walked hand-in-hand to the lake that surrounded Hogwarts. Once we arrived at our destination, we sat down in the grass and tried to discover the secret.

The two of us examined the outside of the egg. There were no words on the shell. The surface was completely smooth, except for a few grooves running horizontally on the egg.

"Do you think that the clue is inside of the egg?" I inquired, looking questioningly at Cedric.

"Most likely," Cedric agreed, running his fingers over the grooves of the egg. "Let's see, shall we?"

I nodded at Cedric, encouraging him to open the egg. Cedric dug his fingers into the grooves of the egg to pry it open. As soon as the egg was opened, we wished that we had kept it closed.

The noise that issued from the egg was terrible. It was high pitched and screechy. Kind of like hearing a tone deaf person trying to sing their heart out. I put my hands over my ears to drown out the sound, but it didn't help much. It was too loud to void the sound completely, and I was grateful that Cedric took the initiative and closed the egg. I dropped my hands to my sides. Cedric looked pensive.

"What kind of clue is that?"

Cedric shrugged.

"It sounded like Peeves trying to sing," I said. "I hope that isn't the second task because I doubt that anyone will be able to complete it."

"No, it's got to be something else," Cedric murmured. "They wouldn't make the task that easy. It's definitely something more difficult."

"But what?" I questioned.

"Not sure," Cedric replied. "But I swear that I've heard that noise somewhere before."

"Where?"

"I dunno, but I have a feeling. I'm going to go get ready for bed. It's getting late. I'll see you around."

Indeed, the sky had darkened to a blue violet. The first stars of the evening were beginning to appear. The wind was chilly and it was causing my teeth to chatter uncontrollably. And Cedric was sprinting back to the castle, leaving me out here. I felt a little annoyed that he hadn't walked back to the Common Room with me at least. But I decided that he just got excited over that egg and it really wasn't a big deal. People get excited over things all of the time and lose track of their bearings. Cedric, for all of his outward perfection, was human after all. He was bound to make mistakes.

_Wait? Did I just call him perfect?_ I thought. _Oh boy, I must be losing my marbles. Either that or I am tired._

Chalking up my insane thoughts to tiredness, I made my own way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Perhaps some sleep would return my sanity? Or maybe not?

* * *

_**Review please? It would be appreciated!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes: Well, well, well, aren't Cedric and Eloise swimming in a vast sea of denial? Hehe. This chapter will cover the second task among other things. Also, the way that Cedric discovers the secret to the egg is slightly AU. I apologize ahead of time. I'm just pointing that out now to save everyone the confusion. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Also, I am continuing this, but I may not be able to update as often. I am not abandoning this story though. I will finish it. The speech that I use is spelled the way that it is because I am trying to put an emphasis on the character's accents. Just thought I'd clear that up. Oh, and slight Fleur and Cho bashing.**_

_**Special shout out to Edrose, FaithCullen4U, and ValueMyHeart!**_

_**Points of view will change. Be pre-PARED! Muhahaha! (Uh, sorry about that. Too much caffeine.)**_

_**I do not own anything (except for the Ocs. Their mine I tell you! MINE! *enter chorus of birds from finding Nemo*)**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cedric's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

I think Eloise thought that I was a bit rude for leaving her all of a sudden. I mean, I didn't mean to. It's just that when I get an idea into my head, I have to put it into action right away or I lose it.

Which is why I took off for the Prefect's bathroom in such a hurry.

I recited the password to the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Prefect's bathroom. Once inside, I grabbed a clean towel off of the towel rack and walked over to the faucets. I turned the faucets on and waited for the water to reach the perfect temperature. While I was waiting, I disrobed. When the water was finally at the right temperature, I placed myself and the golden egg into the water.

For ages, I sat in the massive tub, holding onto the egg. Surrounded by a huge cloud of perfumed bubbles, I mulled over the possibilities in my head. I knew it had to do with water, but what creature could produce such a sound? Was it a grindylow? It was possible. When grindylows were angered, they made high pitched shrieking sounds. But, it wasn't hard to subdue a grindylow. All you needed was a well placed relashio hex and the grindylow was off of your tail.

* * *

_No, that cannot be the right answer,_ I told myself.

_But what could it be then?_

_

* * *

_

I heard giggling coming from behind me. It sounded like a female, and I automatically dipped lower into the bubble covered bath to hide myself. When I turned around, I chuckled a little. The giggling was coming from the portrait of a beautiful mermaid. She was seated upon a rock in the middle of the ocean, and was flopping her scaly, teal tail from side to side. When she saw that I was watching her, the mermaid batted her eyelashes at me. I groaned. It was like the half-veela all over again. What is it with these gorgeous, magical creatures? Can't they see that I am not interested?

Trying to ignore the mermaid's flirtations, I turned my back to her and tried to solve the egg's mystery. Unfortunately, as I was turning around, the egg slipped out of my grasp and landed on the bath bottom below. Cursing my bad luck, I ducked beneath the surface to retrieve the egg.

It was as I was trying to recover the egg that I was struck with an idea. Grabbing onto the egg, I opened it up. This time, I was rewarded with the sound of someone singing in a very pleasant sounding voice. I could feel myself starting to become light headed from lack of oxygen, so I put my head above the surface. I was careful to leave the egg submerged in the water. I did not want to hear it wailing again. Once I had gained a decent supply of oxygen again, I went back down under the water. I listened hard to the lyrics of the song.

* * *

"_Come and seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're seeking, ponder this_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss!"_

"_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took_

_But past an hour_

_The prospect's black."_

"_Too late_

_It's gone_

_It won't come back!"_

_

* * *

_

Holding onto the now closed egg, I resurfaced. I swam over to the steps that led into the tub and sat down. The shallow water covered three fourths of my entire body, so that only my head and neck were above water.

I began to think about what the eerie song lyrics had meant. What did the mer people take that I would miss? Was it one of my family members? Was it a friend? Or did they take a material possession of mine that I would miss? Like my magical herbs and fungi book. If that was the case, I definitely would miss it dearly. At least for Potions' class anyway. Because Professor Snape would murder me if I lost it.

But then I really started to think about it, and I realized that it wasn't a material possession that was taken from me. Material possessions could be replaced. What was stolen from me had to be something that was irreplaceable, meaning a human being. Which meant that it was someone who was close to me, but who?

In the distance, I heard a clock chime. I got out of the bathtub and looked at my watch that was laying beside my pile of clothing. It was midnight. Even though I was a Prefect, I could still get into trouble if I was caught going back to my dormitory at this hour. Throwing on my clothes, I peaked out of the door to check for any ghosts, Peeves, Filch, or any teachers. Relieved to see none of the above, I began to make my way for the Hufflepuff Common Room. Maybe some sleep would help me to figure out who I was going to have to rescue from the Black Lake.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV (once again, it skips ahead. But it's for a good cause. I swear.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cedric's been under a lot of stress lately. He keeps telling me he is worried that he won't be able to recover his beloved family member from the Black Lake within an hour. Apparently, that must be what the second task is about, but he's forbidden me from discussing it with anyone. He claims that no one, apart from the champions, is really supposed to know what the details of the tasks are.

Somehow, however, word of a Yule Ball has been leaked. It's to take place on Christmas Eve, and everyone in fourth year and up is allowed to go. Which is why a lot of the girls from those year levels are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. They are going absolutely batty about the Ball. I can't walk down the hallway to my dormitory without hearing a conversation regarding the Ball. And quite frankly, I'm starting to get a little irritated by it.

You may be wondering why I would be so annoyed by the animated chatter surrounding the Ball? Well, it is because I am not particularly fond of dances of any kind. Not because I don't like to dress up, but because I do not know how to dance. I'm so terrified that I'll make a fool of myself. My grandmother tried to teach me how to dance once and it ended in disaster. I accidentally stumbled into her coffee table and knocked over her vase, which was full of doxy eggs. Now, this wouldn't have been so bad if her pet kneazle, Melvin, hadn't decided to eat the eggs. The kneazle became quite ill from the poisonous eggs, and no potion could cure his sickness. Melvin died the next day and my grandmother buried his body in her garden. Ever since then, I have refused to learn how to dance. But, unfortunately, I won't be able to avoid it much longer.

All because of me and my inability to keep out of other people's business.

* * *

I was on my way to Care of Magical Creatures when I saw that the Beauxbatons' champion was chatting with Cedric. Well, chatting isn't exactly the correct term. What she was really doing was pouring on her veela charm. She seemed to be trying to persuade him to go to the Ball with her. The way that she was acting made my stomach bubble in anger. I just stood there and watched the two of them for the longest time. I couldn't tell whether Cedric was going to actually go with her to the Yule Ball or not. Until he finally spoke.

"I'm very flattered, Fleur, but I already have a date."

"With 'oo?" she asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Eloise Midgen," Cedric replied, ignoring Fleur and looking straight at me.

* * *

Fleur's eyes traveled to mine. When she gazed upon me, I could tell what she was thinking and feeling. She was wondering how someone with such inferior beauty like mine could have snagged someone as gorgeous as Cedric. The way that her mouth formed a scowl was evidence of that. Also, she was feeling aggravated that she was not going to get to go to the Ball with Cedric. I could tell that she had been imagining the scene in her head for a while now: Everyone would be staring at them the entire night. No one else in the room would matter. The jealous eyes of every girl and guy in the vicinity would be on them. It was her dream to be adored and revered, but since Cedric had refused her, Fleur would have to settle for less.

"Fine, I see zat it ees pointless to try," said Fleur in a huffy, lofty voice. "Eet is too bad. We could have 'ad a great time togezzer."

With a swish of her platinum blonde hair, Fleur sauntered off in the opposite direction. She didn't even spare us a backwards glance. She was too focused on her new target - the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Cedric the moment that Fleur was out of earshot.

"Do what?" he asked. "Not go to the Ball with Fleur?"

I nodded.

"Because, like I explained to Fleur, I am already going with you to the Ball. That is, if you'll have me?"

He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. He looked absolutely pathetic. I really just wanted to laugh at him. I mean, what was with the corny attempts, really? Didn't he have something better up his sleeve?

Yes, what I wanted to tell him was no. But, apparently, my mouth didn't get the memo. So, guess what I told him instead?

* * *

"Of course."

"Great, I'll meet you in the Common Room at seven o'clock on Christmas Eve," replied Cedric, giving me a peck on the cheek before departing.

I raised my hand to my cheek. It was quite warm on the spot where he had kissed me. And then, it hit me.

I just agreed to go the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory!

"I must be mental," I said out loud.

"Yes, but that's besides the point," said a voice.

* * *

I gasped as I saw Cho Chang standing there. She had a wicked smile on her face. One that meant that no good would come from this conversation that was about to happen. Really, I should just run away now, but something kept me there. I was curious to know why she had approached me. So far, she's been doing a really good job of avoiding me. So, why now is she speaking to me?

"What do you want?" I questioned, trying to appear as though I wasn't afraid of her.

"I just wanted to help," Cho said, trying to sound innocent. Pfft, yeah like that could happen.

"I don't need your help," I muttered.

"Oh, but you do," Cho told me. "See, I know your secret."

My eyebrows narrowed suspiciously.

* * *

"How the hell do you know that I can't dance?"

"I don't," Cho replied, her grin even wider. "But I do now. And I happen to know that Cedric _loves_ to dance. So, I'd say that my help would be greatly appreciated."

"Depends on what sort of help that you are offering, Chang."

Cho continued to grin at me. She rummaged through her book bag and pulled out a silver pair of dress shoes. They were slip ons and the heels was two inches. A single strap fastened around the ankle to hold them together. She handed them to me.

"Wear these and you'll be able to dance just as well, if not better, than anyone else there."

I took one look at the shoes and shoved them back at Cho.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Chang," I replied. "I'll figure out some way on my own to deal with my predicament."

As I started to walk away, Cho followed me, holding the shoes.

"Oh, but you have to wear them," Cho pleaded with me. "The champions and their partners always dance the first dance. It's tradition."

"It is?" I questioned. I wasn't sure whether it was or not. My parents had never spoken of the Triwizard Tournament before. Or the Yule Ball for that matter.

"Of course it is," Cho exasperated. "Since the start of the tournaments, there has always been a Christmas dance. And you don't want to embarrass Hogwarts with your abysmal dancing skills, do you?"

"No, of course not," I said, trying not to lose face.

"Well, then, here is your answer," said Cho, tossing the shoes at me. I caught them in my right hand. "Enjoy."

I watched Cho walk away. I couldn't help but feel better about the dance. Although, if I had seen the evil grin on Cho's face or heard her vicious laughter later in the Ravenclaw Common Room, I probably wouldn't have been so relieved.

* * *

_**So, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Thank you to those of you who are still with me. I appreciate your patience immensely. I'm such a bad author for keeping you guys in suspense. But, in my defense, I have been rather busy.**

**Special thanks to Edrose, FaithCullen4U, and ValueMyHeart for reviewing. Plenty more Cedric/Eloise kissing scenes where that came from, I assure you, Edrose. Just stay tuned. FaithCullen4U, don't worry. No bad deed goes unpunished. Cho will receive her just desserts. ValueMyHeart, thank you so much! I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything (except for OC's) belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

"Are you sure that I look okay?" I asked, tentatively.

"You look stunning," replied Irene, placing a hand on my shoulder and grinning at me.

"Are you positive?" I asked, biting my lip.

I heard Ophelia, Helen, and Irene let out identical disgruntled sighs. I felt Irene's spidery hand grip my shoulder tighter. She pushed me in front of the mirror, and I was forced to gaze at my reflection.

"Do you see anything wrong with your reflection, Eloise?" she questioned, standing right behind me.

I took a look at my reflection. I was wearing cerulean blue dress robes that fit my body magnificently. The bit of tulle at the end of the dress robes added a nice, feminine touch to the outfit. Instead of my usual sneakers, I was wearing silver ballet flats. Ophelia had attempted to make me wear heels, but I had refused. I was already tall enough anyway. I didn't need to tower over everyone else, including Cedric. That would just be awkward.

My makeup was very well done. My eyes were lined with a chocolate eyeliner, and dusted with a light pink shade on the lids of my eyes. My eyelashes were thickly coated with dark mascara to bring out my hazel eyes even more. A thin layer of lip gloss had been applied to my lips. I had never looked so good before. I felt beautiful. I smiled. Cedric would be quite pleased.

"See what we mean?" Irene stated. It was not really a question. More of a statement. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, but I can't dance," I replied, sounding annoyed. "The Yule Ball is a dance, and I've got two left feet. Cedric won't care that I look this good if I can't dance."

"Why don't you try those shoes that you received from Cho, then?" suggested Helen, who was wearing a pair of splendid mauve robes.

"Yeah," chimed in Ophelia, who was dressed in orange robes. "It couldn't hurt. I have heard of shoes that help to enhance dancing skills before. Hell, I bet some of the girls tonight will probably be wearing a pair tonight."

"I don't know," I said, warily. I still had my doubts about the shoes. I didn't think that I could trust Cho to have not messed with them. I had a feeling that she was trying to embarrass me.

"If you are so worried about dancing, Eloise, you should at least try the shoes out," reasoned Irene. "If they don't work, stop using them."

Once again, Irene made me come to my senses. I was being an idiot. Cho was probably over Cedric already anyhow. I'm doubtful that she was trying to sabotage me in front of everyone. All she wanted was to give me some friendly advice, and I could use that right about now.

"Okay, I'm going to try out the shoes," I told them, sitting on the edge of my bed. "If they don't work, they are coming off."

"Good attitude," beamed Irene, while the others nodded fervently.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

I paced in circles around the Hufflepuff Common Room. Eric and Henry were watching me in amusement. Eric's date, Whitney Kensington, the female Prefect for Hufflepuff, kept clucking her tongue and shaking her head. After about ten minutes of this, Henry placed both hands on my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks.

"Will you stop that, Ced?" he questioned in a slight hiss. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I've never been this nervous about anything before."

"Even fighting off the dragon in the first task?" inquired Whitney, her dandelion brows raised in surprise.

"Even that," I admitted, grimacing.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Eloise is just as anxious as you are," said Whitney. Then, she turned to Henry. "Speaking of dates, where is yours?"

Eric, Henry, and I exchanged looks. Whitney didn't know that Henry was gay. Henry had only come out to Eric and me last year. He didn't want everyone in Hogwarts to know about his preference. Which was understandable considering all of the ignorant bastards in Slytherin would most likely give him hell for it. Adrian Pucey would be the worst. It was no secret that Henry and Adrian were sworn enemies. Ever since the incident in first year during flying lessons, Adrian and Henry had not been on friendly terms. Adrian was constantly trying to get revenge on Henry for something or other, and vice versa. Finding out that Henry was gay would provide plenty of opportunities for Adrian to harass him. So, Henry kept it a secret to avoid unnecessary complications.

However, both Eric and I knew who Henry was taking to the ball: Kenneth Towler. Kenneth was Henry's secret boyfriend. No one knew that Henry and Kenneth were even dating, let alone friends. In public, the two boys acted like they didn't even know each other. In private sections of Hogwarts, on the other hand, Henry and Kenneth were quite friendly.

"By going stag, I'll increase my chances of having a good time," answered Henry, shooting a significant look at Eric and me. "Besides, I don't buy into the whole _I have to come with a date or else I'm a loser _rubbish. It's so lame to follow something like that. I can have fun either way."

Whitney seemed satisfied with that answer and did not say anything else. Which was okay because a second later, I was too mystified to ponder what Whitney would say if she knew who Henry was meeting at the Yule Ball.

* * *

Eloise looked like an angel. She was, dare I say it, drop dead gorgeous. I'd never witnessed anyone look that good. My mouth was gaping open in shock. My heart was racing rapidly. It felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest, and splatter on the yellow carpeted floor.

Upon meeting my gaze, Eloise's cheeks flushed to a dark primrose. As she descended the last two steps, I took her hand and led her over to me. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her very close to my body.

"You look spectacular," I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

Eloise placed her hand in mine and we walked out of the Common Room. Eric, Whitney, and Henry followed shortly after. As we passed the couples that were headed towards the Great Hall, they gaped at Eloise. I found myself immensely annoyed at this. I mean, it wasn't as if she had never dressed decently before. They should be used to seeing her like this by now. Why was it such a huge surprise that Eloise looked fantastic? She always looked fantastic.

* * *

_Did I just think that?_ I asked myself.

* * *

A voice inside of my head told me that I did. I wanted to argue with it and say that I did not mean it, but I could not. It was true. I really did think that she was fantastic. I wish that I had realized this sooner. Instead, it took a stupid bet to make me discover what I had been missing. And now my goody-goody inner self was in turmoil. I knew that I could not go on like this. I had to tell Eloise the truth. I was hoping that once I explained everything, Eloise would not hate me.

"Eloise, I need to tell you something," I said, trying to keep my cool.

Eloise and I were standing right outside of the Great Hall. She was just about to push open the door, but paused when I had spoken to her. Her hazel eyes were trained upon mine. She looked curious. A slight frown was lining her face.

"What is it, Cedric?" she asked, still searching my eyes.

The way that she was looking at me made my heart melt. I was a terrible person. I was truly sickened with myself. How could I have led her on for so long? All for a ridiculous bet? What kind of person was I?

That's why I had to end things now. Before anyone else got hurt. It was the right thing to do. Only problem was that I'm too chicken to do it.

Inside the Great Hall, I could hear the announcement for the champions to take the dance floor. My lucky break had arrived. But I wasn't happy about it. Not at all.

"Never mind," I muttered. "Let's go inside, shall we? It's our turn to take the dance floor."

* * *

Eloise did not press the subject. She wove her hand in between mine as I led her inside the Great Hall. Magical snow fell from the ceiling leaving a thin blanket of snow on the floor of the Great Hall. Numerous Christmas trees lined the Great Hall decorated liberally with silver ornaments. Massive ice sculptures of angels, fairies, and phoenixes were on each of the tables surrounding the dance floor.

Eloise's mouth was gaped open, forming an oval. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. I could tell that she adored the decorations, and I must say, I was impressed as well. The Great Hall had never looked better. But, dare I say it, it still couldn't hold a candle to Eloise. Which was why I regretted what I had to do. I could not go on with this lie. Eloise deserved the truth. She deserved to know about the bet.

I draped my arms around Eloise's waist and pulled her closer to my body. Eloise had her arms wrapped loosely around my neck as we swayed to the music. I wasn't a very good dancer, and I knew that Eloise wasn't either. So, I decided that this was the best way for us to slow dance together without embarrassing ourselves. Which was the last thing either one of us wanted to do. Not only for our own sakes, but for Hogwarts' school as well. How would it look if one of the champions didn't know how to dance?

The song ended and another, faster song started up. I looked up at the stage to see that it was the Weird Sisters who were performing. A fit of glee overtook me. I've been a huge fan of the Weird Sisters ever since I was a small child. Around six years old to be exact. Their music is the absolute best! Hands down, no contest! But it was even better that I was here with Eloise. I could tell that she was quite fond of the Weird Sisters' music. She seemed to be enjoying herself and having a good time. She was bobbing her head in time to the beat and swaying slightly from side to side. But I was being distracted by my inner thoughts.

* * *

_You should really tell her now,_ my inner voice told me. _Before things get too out of hand._

_But she's having fun,_ I replied. _I don't want to ruin this night for her._

_You're such a coward, Cedric. _my inner voice chided. _You're just afraid that she'll hate you for it._

_Well duh! _I scorned.

_Look, if you have any respect for her at all, you'll tell her what's on your mind, _my inner voice replied in a bossy type voice that was reminiscent of my mother.

_Okay, fine. I'll do it. _I replied, unenthusiastically.

* * *

Eloise did a small twirl and I seized her hand at the end of it. I dragged her over to a secluded corner of the room. No one else was around us. We were completely alone, which was what I wanted. I didn't want to cause a commotion. That would be detrimental to my reputation. Not to mention, it would look bad to do so in front of our foreign guests.

"I have something that I need to tell you," I whispered so that she could just barely hear me.

"Me too," Eloise stated, beaming from ear to ear. "Cedric, tonight has been the best night of my life. I have never had so much fun, which is funny considering that I can't dance very well. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for coming with me. I may not be the most beautiful girl in the room, but with you, I feel that way."

Eloise placed a hand behind my head and pulled my face closer to hers. The kiss started off gently but soon progressed to sticking her tongue in my mouth. I tried to stop her, but I melted into her kiss instead. Her soft, pink tongue caressed mine in a slow tango of sorts. Eloise's tongue tasted like mint. It was delicious, and driving me wild. But I knew what I had to do. I could not keep going like this. She deserved the truth.

"Eloise," I said, after the kiss had ended. "I have to tell you something."

"That's what you said before," said Eloise, trying to be cheeky. "Did you forget already?"

I smiled humorlessly. It figures that she would try to humor me at a time like this. At the most inappropriate time.

"No, you distracted me," I stated. "But now I'm ready to tell you what I wanted to say."

"Go on," Eloise urged, looking curious.

I enhaled deeply and exhaled. This was it. Eloise was finally going to discover the truth.

"I made a bet with Eric and Henry that I could turn the ugliest girl in Hogwarts into a pretty one," I confessed.

Eloise's eyebrows contracted and her lips formed a scowl. Her hazel eyes narrowed fiercely.

* * *

"You did what!" she shrieked.

Several people looked our way upon hearing Eloise. I felt extremely nervous. Maybe telling her here wasn't such a great idea after all.

"I'm sorry Eloise," I told her, staring into her hazel eyes. "I never thought that anything would come of it."

"And why would you?" Eloise hissed. "You're Cedric Diggory. Golden boy of Hogwarts. Everyone's favorite playboy! So what if a plain girl, whom no one even gives the time of day to, is hurt? At least I was able to get what I wanted out of her first!"

"Eloise, it isn't like that!" I declared. "I really like you. Just the way that you are."

"You can cut the act now, Diggory, because I'm not buying it," Eloise growled.

"But Eloise…."

"Stay the bloody hell away from me!"

I watched as Eloise stormed away through the crowd of onlookers. Some people were giving me the thumbs up sign while others glared at me scathingly. I could see Cho Chang smiling deviously behind some fourth year girls. She looked quite pleased with what had happened. I, however, couldn't have felt worse.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

* * *

As soon as I arrived in my dormitory, I threw myself down onto my bed. I didn't bother changing out of my dress robes. I was too distraught to care.

Tears seared a burning path down my cheeks. I buried my head into my pillow to drown out my screams. Whenever I was upset, it always made me feel better to yell into a pillow. I don't really know why, but it felt really good.

This wasn't one of those times. After exhausting my lungs, I felt even worse.

I cursed Cedric loudly. It was all his fault. What kind of person disregards other people's feelings like that? I'll tell you who. Someone like Cedric who only cares for himself.

* * *

_Stupid, arrogant, narcisstic, pretty boy!_ I thought to myself.

* * *

What's worse is that I fell for it. Me, little miss I-don't-believe-in-love. I should have been able to see right through him. There's no reason why I should have allowed this game to go on. I should have been able to put a stop to it.

But I didn't.

I allowed this charade to go on. I made it possible for Cedric to become a huge part of my life. I allowed myself to grow attached to someone who didn't love me back. Who was just using me for some idiotic bet. He never really cared for me at all. It was all just a game to him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Well, no more pretending," I said to the empty room. "I'm going back to the way I used to be. The old Eloise is coming back."

* * *

_**Read and Review**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Notes: Looks like Cedric got himself into quite the mess. However will he get himself out? Unfortunately, that answer will not be revealed in this upcoming chapter. And I can neither confirm nor deny that Cedric will find a way to win Eloise back. Right now, it's up in the air.**_

_**By the way, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. Seventeen reviews is the most I've had on any of my stories. It's really encouraging. I'm really thankful that you guys reviewed as much. It makes me happy.**_

_**I will never EVER hold out for reviews. If I don't post immediately, it is because I haven't thought of the next chapter. Even if no one reviewed, I would still write this story. I love writing Harry Potter fan fiction. It's fun and it allows me to be creative with characters who don't get as much face time as they should. Reviews are just an added bonus.**_

_**Also, I will not abandon this story. I may not post very often, but I will not abandon it.**_

* * *

_**Special thanks to: Edrose and Sweetcherrypie007. Thanks for sticking with me. I promise to not let you guys down and keep you entertained.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy playing around with the characters that she has created.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

_**Cedric's POV**_

* * *

How could I have been so stupid? Why on Earth would I spill the beans about the bet?

Oh, yeah, because I have a conscious. That's why.

After the ball was over, I made my way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. People, mostly groups of girls, were throwing me looks of purest loathing. I just passed them without saying a word. I already felt bad enough about what had transpired between Eloise and me. I didn't need their accusing stares as well.

When I climbed the final set of stairs that led to the Hufflepuff Common Room, I was stopped in my tracks by three people surrounding me. I was not at all surprised to see that my captors were Irene, Helen, and Ophelia. All three girls had become quite attached to Eloise. I had never imagined that any of these three would become friends with Miss Midgen, but I was wrong. The foursome had become inseparable. Closer friends than these were harder to find now at Hogwarts.

Which was why I regretted ever making that bet. If I could do it all over again, I would have tried to get over Cho in a different way. Like finding a new girlfriend, and not use someone to make Cho jealous.

But, when I thought about it, I realized something. If I hadn't made that bet, I never would have met Eloise. Before the bet, I would not have looked twice at a girl like her. Now, I find myself wondering why it took me so long to discover her in the first place. If only I had met her before I had started dating Cho. Maybe then, I wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

Back to the current situation though, I was facing three very angry girls. All of these girls were quite handy with a wand, and could use their collective powers to reduce me to a black streak on the marble floor. The thought alone was enough to have me shaking in fear. I could not even pretend to be brave. Bravery is not my strong point. I am a coward. Especially in the face of three, livid ladies. Sure, I could try to say that I wasn't scared, but I would be lying. I was terrified of what they were going to do to me.

So, I decided to go on the defensive and possibly weasel my way out of a fight. Very un-Hufflepuffish, I know, but if it worked, I could live with it.

"Oh, don't act like you're all upset by me blowing the lid off of the whole thing," I said, scathingly. "You know that the only reason you guys became friends with her was to help me out with the bet. If anything, you are just as guilty as I am."

Irene's eyebrows narrowed and a line creased on her forehead. Helen and Ophelia were wearing identical expressions. The only thing that was different was that they had folded their arms across their chests. Irene stepped forward and prodded my chest with the tip of her index finger.

"You know that we didn't have a say in the matter, Diggory," she hissed. "We owed your friend a favor. Our intentions were a lot more pure than yours. We were not the ones trying to prove something to a former love."

"That doesn't make you any less guilty!" I growled. "You three were still in the know about the plan."

Irene was about to retort when Eloise's sudden appearance interrupted us.

"What are you screaming about, Diggory?" asked Eloise, scowling heavily at me. Then she turned towards the other three females suspiciously. "Did you three know about Diggory's sick scheme to go out with me?"

Irene, Ophelia, and Helen could not look at Eloise in the eyes. I noticed that they were looking anywhere but at her. I smiled a bit like the Cheshire cat. At least they were receiving some comeuppance for their part in the crime. Unfortunately, my grin did not go under Eloise's radar.

"What the hell are you grinning about, Diggory?" she demanded. "I suppose you think the fact that you swindled these three into your twisted game is funny?"

"Not at all," I assured her, trying to pacify her.

She did not say a word to me after that. She had already moved on to her next target.

"I thought you three were my friends."

"We are," exclaimed Helen.

"You betrayed my trust," said Eloise, slowly and with a tone of disgust. "I cannot be friends with people whom I do not trust."

"Eloise, we adore you," stated Irene. "We'd do anything for you. You are one of our best friends. I know that the circumstance that accounted for our friendship was substandard, but we'd really like to continue the friendship."

"I need to think about it," Eloise replied.

Before anyone could say another word, Eloise strided towards the stairs to her dormitory. As soon as Eloise was out of sight, the three girls rounded on me.

"Thanks a lot, Diggory," growled Helen.

"Yeah, you really mucked things up for us," chimed in Irene.

"We really liked Eloise," declared Ophelia. "She was a good friend of ours."

Frustrated, I threw my hands up into the air.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it," I shouted. "The damage is done. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me. How in the hell am I supposed to make things right with her again?"

"You'll figure something out," sneered Irene. "You always manage to charm your way out of sticky situations."

As each girl walked by, they punched me in the shoulder. I winced each time. For girly girls, they punch pretty hard. I didn't know it was possible for any girl to possess that much strength.

I rubbed my shoulder where they had hit me. Helen, the last one to pass me, smirked.

"Be grateful that we didn't hex you," hissed Helen.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

* * *

I should have known all along that this was a trick. It was so obvious what was going on. I feel like such a fool for being so naïve.

I could forgive Helen, Ophelia, and Irene for what they had done. They didn't really want to be roped into this in the first place. But, it would be very difficult to continue being their friend. To do so, I would have to pretend that their betrayal didn't phase me. I've never been good at pretending to be anything, so I do not believe that will be a possibility now.

I really wish that it was possible, though. They were my first friends. They actually treated me like a human being. They did not see me as some freakish monster that came from the depths of the black lagoon. It was nice having a group of girls that I could confide to. Even if their main goal was to doll me up for Diggory.

Diggory. His name makes my blood boil. I can feel the heat rising in my face as an image of him bursts into my subconscious. How could he treat another human being in such a way? What sort of person is he? Well, I'll tell you what he is. Cedric Diggory is the biggest prat to ever walk the face of the Earth. He's so arrogant and full of himself that he doesn't even realize it. No, he's too stupid to realize what a jerk he is. He thinks that everyone loves him. Pfft. Yeah, right. If he would open his eyes, he'd see how loathed he truly was.

Of course, that will never happen. People like Cedric are never told the truth about themselves. They are told lies about how great and wonderful they are. No one would dare to tell him the truth, and for that, I feel sorry for him. He'll live his life without knowing what a douche bag he is.

Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell him. I would love to tell him how the world views him, but I think that he needs to figure that one out on his own. Why should I help him? The world always gives guys like him handouts, and what do I get? I will tell you now that girls like me get nothing. We have to work hard for everything that we have. Nothing is handed to us on a silver platter. Everything that we have, we earn.

But why does a small part of me want to reconcile? Why do I want to make things better with Cedric? Why can't I bear to be without him?

I tell myself that I've just been alone for a long time, and that is why I am feeling this way. However, I am not certain that is the case, but I am also not certain that it is not the case. I don't know. I am very confused right now. Maybe in the morning, I will have a clearer mind, but right now, I think that some sleep is in order.

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I have been a very bad author. I just realized that it has been several months since the last time that I posted. I feel horrible because I said that I wouldn't abandon this story, and I basically did just that. **_

_**Well, it's time to rectify that. I am posting the next chapter in our little tale regarding Eloise Midgen's fourth year at Hogwarts. But first, a couple things.**_

_**Pinballwizard92 aka Megan: Personally, I don't like to use betas. I prefer to do all of the spell check/grammar modifications myself. It's not that I think that I'm too good to use a beta. I just like to have my story ideas kept to myself until I see fit to post them on here. I'm sure that a beta would probably benefit me, but I'd rather not have one. That's just a personal preference of mine. I have actually tried using a beta on a different website I used to post on, but it didn't work out. They changed far too much of my story, and I didn't like that. Since then, I have been wary of betas. I'm sure that's understandable? To each their own, right? *insert smiley face here***_

_**I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I know that the makeover thing could have been done a bit better. Originally, I wasn't going to have the other students drastically react to her transformation. However, I decided that too little of a reaction really was not the answer. I guess that this is my defense regarding the matter: If someone who was basically an ugly duckling had a total makeover and looked gorgeous, wouldn't it be a normal reaction to possibly fancy that person even if it was just to be their friend? I've tried to make this as realistic as possible, and I think that I have done a very good job. I will continue to make it realistic and not Mary-Sue, which I do not believe that I have done.**_

_**Reading my response over, I realize that my tone could possibly come across as a tad bit belligerent. I'd like to take this opportunity to say that it is not intended to be taken in that way at all. Should you do so, I offer my sincerest apologies. It was intended as a completely benevolent response.**_

_**Thank you for your review, Megan. I really appreciated it greatly. And don't worry, Cedric will get what's coming to him. The arse will soon see what it's like to be in Eloise's shoes.**_

_**Thank you Renata, tootz, and jrw for reviewing as well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous twelve.**_

* * *

_**And now, on with the show…..**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Honestly, would I be writing fan fiction if I owned one of the greatest series ever written? The answer is pretty obvious: NO!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

_**Cedric Diggory's POV:**_

* * *

If I thought that the girls of Hogwarts would change their mind about what I'd done to Eloise the next day, I knew that I had definitely thought wrong. If anything, every girl seemed to behave even colder towards me. Some of them dropped dung bombs onto my feet as I walked to class. Others decided to tie my shoe laces together so that I tripped. The worst of the hazing happened in Potions' class. My partner, Ophelia Wright, completely ignored me. When we were cutting up our gurdy roots, Ophelia chucked them at my head instead of passing them to me. I was unable to duck in time to avoid the flying gurdy root, so I ended up with an angry welt on my forehead.

"I hope that hurt," Ophelia hissed at me.

I glared at her as she stirred the simmering potion. Gingerly, I rubbed the spot where the gurdy root had connected with my forehead. She smirked at me before looking back at the potion. Gritting my teeth, I leaned in close to Ophelia so that only she could hear me.

"You do realize that you are just as guilty as I am, right? You've had plenty of opportunities to come clean as well. It's one thing when a guy a girl fancies lies about something, but when her supposed _friend_ does it…"

"Do you really want to have more objects thrown at you, Diggory?" threatened Ophelia. "Because I still have the knife I used to cut the gurdy root readily available."

"Oh, did I touch a nerve," I whispered, sneering at her.

"I'm warning you, Diggory…."

"I'm not afraid, Ophelia. I know that you won't do anything when there is a teacher so close by. You aren't brave enough for that."

"I don't really think that you want to test that theory, Diggory," Ophelia growled, her hand dangerously close to the knife.

"As interesting as your conversation undoubtedly is, I must ask the two of you to return to your potion making," came the silky voice of Professor Snape. "Ten points will be taken from Hufflepuff and if I have to ask you to get to work again, the consequences will be dire."

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir," mumbled Cedric and Ophelia in unison.

Professor Snape strode away from Cedric and Ophelia to go and criticize Whitney Kensington and Eric Hopkins' potion. Ophelia gave me a look of pure loathing before attending to the potion. Sighing, I waited for class to end so that I could get as far away from her as possible. No, scratch that. I wanted class to end so that I could find Eloise and apologize to her. Despite the fact that I knew it wouldn't do any good, I wanted to at least try to make up for how I'd wronged Eloise. It wasn't right how I had treated her, and I wanted to make things better. Problem was, I didn't know if she would be willing to listen.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Quickly packing away my belongings, I tried to make a beeline for the door. However, I was stopped by a hand grabbing firmly onto my wrist.

"Don't even think about it," warned Ophelia.

"What?" I asked, totally confused as to what she was talking about.

Ophelia gave me a look that stated quite plainly that she knew exactly what I was planning.

"She won't talk to you. You might as well forget about it and move on."

"Obviously, she hasn't been exposed to the Diggory charm enough times yet," I stated. "She'll come around once I pour on the charm. They all do."

Ophelia looked as though she was going to say something, but stopped. She bit her lip and smiled.

"Whatever you say," Ophelia said, wearing a peculiar smile.

Part of me wondered why she was grinning like that, but the other part didn't care. I knew that I could make Eloise melt by just being my charming self. It worked every time that a girl was mad at me. They couldn't resist my dashing self.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a little bit better. Putting on a pair of jeans and an argyle purple sweater, I made my way down to breakfast. For the first time in several months, I did not wear makeup, or do my hair in a stylish manner. I brushed my hair and my teeth, put on a tiny bit of perfume, and walked down to breakfast. Nothing over the top. Just simple. Like me.

Things had pretty much gone back to normal. No one stared at me as I took my solitary seat at the Hufflepuff table. A few people shot sympathetic looks my way, but I chose to ignore them. I did not want their sympathy. I wanted things to return to the way that they were before all of this had happened. That was the only way I was going to be able to move on from this. I needed to pretend that it never happened. Trouble was, it was very difficult to forget.

It didn't make any sense to me at all. Cedric had seemed so…gentlemanly. Was it really just an act, or was he the real deal? I wanted to believe that it wasn't an act, but I remembered that he had made that bet. It was an act. Those feelings that he supposedly had for me were 100% fake.

Which made it worse because I couldn't stop thinking about his actions. I mean, what sort of person toyed with a girl's affections like that? Was Cedric really that sort of person? Was winning a bet more important than hurting the feelings of another human being? If so, that meant that Cedric had to be quite despicable. Not to mention, Cedric possessed a blatant disregard for anyone's feelings but his own.

* * *

_You must not think about this again,_ I scolded myself. _It'll only put you in a bad mood._

* * *

For the rest of the day, I tried my hardest to throw myself into my schoolwork, and it paid off. When I was concentrating on spells, magical plant care, or a fascinating creature, my mind didn't travel to thoughts of a certain Hufflepuff Prefect. I even went to the library to do my homework so that I wouldn't have time to allow my mind to wander. Because I was afraid of what it would linger upon if I did.

However, my plan was to be foiled. By whom, you ask? Well, it's quite easy to figure that one out. Just think of the one thing that I'd tried to avoid. If you can do that, you can probably guess how my plan and my day was ruined.

"Hey, Eloise. Mind if I sit down beside you?"

Setting my quill down on the table, I looked up from my work. Cedric Diggory stood right beside me, casting a shadow upon my parchment.

"Yes, I do mind," I replied, coolly.

"Great," said Diggory, plopping down into the seat next to mine.

I raised my eyebrows at him. How did he not get that I was in no mood to talk to him? How could he sit there, bold as brass, and try to converse with me? Was he really that dense?

"This wasn't an invitation for you to sit here, Diggory," I growled at him. "Please go away."

"I just wanted to talk to you," Cedric replied, looking hurt. "Can't you just listen for a moment?"

He flashed the famous Diggory look. The one I'd witnessed him using on countless other girls before. The look that lulled girls into a false sense of security and made them believe that he actually cared for them. But, truth be told, he just wanted to make them think that. He cared for no one but himself.

"I know what you are trying to do, and it won't work," I declared. "You are trying to get me to forgive you, but I know better."

"What do you mean, Eloise," Cedric questioned, leaning closer to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

Disgusted, I shrugged him off. I scrunched my face into a heavy scowl as I looked at him. Anger flooded my veins, and I felt my whole body shaking violently.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I despise you, Cedric Diggory," I hissed in a voice that oozed venom in every syllable. "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You think that just because you were graced with good looks that you can get whatever you want. Hate to break it to you but one day, those looks will be gone. Then what? You'll be all alone with no one to comfort you. "

"That is a lie," Cedric cried. "I am not as selfish as you make me out to be!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I find that very hard to fathom."

"Then I guess you must be pretty dense then," replied Cedric, coldly.

"Still not nearly as thick as you," I quipped.

Cedric glared at me. It was a look that I had never witnessed on his face before. He seemed madder than I had ever known him to be. The sight sort of made me feel quite satisfied with myself. At least he knew now what my feelings were.

"You didn't seem to be too concerned about that when I was all cuddled up with you in Hogsmeade," Cedric pointed out. "You seemed to be quite thrilled by the attention. What's a matter? Didn't get enough at home so now you want to seek attention elsewhere? I guess I must not be dense enough for you to hate me too much. You talk about me being selfish, but you are just as selfish as I am. Maybe worse, depending on how you look at it."

I was too startled to speak. Did he really just call me selfish?

Gathering up the last of my composure, I spoke again to Cedric.

"Get out of here before I hex you," I warned him. "I'm quite good with a wand now. I could cause some very serious damage."

Cedric eyed the end of my wand apprehensively. He shrugged.

"I have nothing more to say to you anyway," he muttered. "I'll see you around, Eloise."

* * *

_**Reviews are welcomed!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes:**

**Well, looks like Cedric is in a pickle. I wonder how he is going to get out of it? Hmm…**

**Unfortunately, we won't be finding out this chapter how he gets out of it. My muse decided that a little more angst is in store. Personally, I'd love for Eloise and Cedric to get back together now, but my muse is being evil and won't give me any feedback. Feel free to throw rocks at my muse for it's stubbornness. If enough people do it, maybe it will finally cave in. **

**Special thanks to Edrose for the lovely review. I'm glad that you are still with me. Sorry that I took an extended leave. I promise to try not to leave for that long again. I can't promise that they will have a kissing scene, but I can promise that plenty more banter will ensue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. End of story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

I was absolutely stunned. No one had ever been able to resist the Diggory charm. It was toxic. It was foolproof. It was invincible.

Until now.

For the first time, someone was able to resist my charm. That's right. Eloise Midgen was the one girl who was invincible to my charm. She didn't bat her eyelashes at me; she didn't chuckle in a girlish, high pitched way when I told a lame joke. She was impervious. Nothing seemed to phase her.

I wanted to forget about it, but I couldn't. It really bugged me that she wasn't affected. It was almost as if she had used magic to build a force field against my charm.

* * *

_Yes, _I told myself. _That's exactly why Eloise isn't like all of the other girls. She's gone and charmed herself so that she's invincible. It's the only explanation. Because, let's be honest, who could resist this?_

* * *

Light trickled in from the small window above the bathroom stalls, casting a light upon the dingy bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the grimy mirror above the sink. My features were perfect. I looked as though I was chiseled from marble. My complexion was flawless. There were no bumps of acne on this face. Just smooth, creamy skin that was as pale as moonlight. Every inch of my body was perfection, and I mean _every_ inch.

So why did I feel so dejected?

Was it because a girl was finally able to say no to me? Perhaps. Did it sting that it was someone like Eloise? Yes. Why? Well, I don't mean to sound arrogant or rude, but she is not exactly the best looking girl in the world. Hearing her say the things that she did to me really hurt. I mean, I could just brush it off if it was someone as good looking as myself. But with Eloise, it's a bit harder to shake. Where does she get off talking about perfection? She's the furthest thing from it. The only reason that she looked as good as she did was because of me. If it wasn't for me, Eloise would have never had a taste of true beauty.

Which is why I am infuriated by the whole situation. She knows absolutely nothing about what being handsome or gorgeous can do for you. She only received a small portion of the entire pie. That's not even enough to base a theory off of. Unless you are born into it, you could never fully understand what it is like to be beautiful. Someone who becomes thrusted into the world of the gorgeous just can't survive for too long. Eventually, they have to return to their natural state. It's a fact.

Yet, she still chose to judge me. It isn't fair. Why do other people have to be so harsh to us gorgeous people? I can't help it that I was blessed with good looks. I did not chose to be this handsome. I was born this way. Just like Eloise was born to not be good looking. There are all kinds of people in the world, and that's okay. If everyone was the same, the world would be a very dull and monotonous place to live. There's a certain balance that needs to be preserved in the world. If that balance is disturbed, horrible things could happen.

I washed my hands in the sink and dried them off using a spell. I walked out of the bathroom. I was going to look for Henry and Eric. Perhaps they would be able to cheer me up.

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

* * *

It was official. Cedric was the biggest prat that I had ever laid eyes on.

How could anyone be so arrogant? I thought that Draco Malfoy was bad, but he couldn't hold a candle to Cedric Diggory's arrogance. It was phenomenal, and not in a good way. I'm surprised that his head hasn't exploded from all of the extra weight of his self-righteousness. One would think that so much hot air could only stay in such a small place for so long.

All right, that was kind of mean, but he deserved it after everything he'd said about me. I may not be the most socially skilled person in the world, but at least I have manners. Something that Cedric could benefit from receiving.

What is it with him anyway? Why does he think that he can treat me like dung beneath his toes? He isn't any better than I am. Sure, he's good looking, but does he really think that that makes him superior?

* * *

Newsflash: It doesn't!

* * *

But try explaining that to Cedric? Pfft. Impossible. There's no way that he would even begin to fathom that not everyone is as in love with him as they appear to be. Some people, such as myself, despise him. It would be like trying to talk to a brick wall. Nothing would sink in, so there was no point in making an attempt.

"Hey, Eloise," said Irene, in a sort of tentative voice. Then, she indicated Ophelia and Helen. "Mind if we sit here?"

Irene, Ophelia, and Helen were still trying to befriend me again, but I was hesitant to let them back into my life. Could I trust them, knowing that they had lied to me before? I wasn't sure. I'm not the most trusting person in the world. When I am lied to, I tend not to trust the words of the guilty party ever again. But, truthfully, it really wasn't their fault. They got sucked into Cedric's scheme. It's not like they wanted to do this in the first place.

Did that mean that there was a chance that the friendship had been genuine? It was a long shot, but I was starting to think that maybe they really did want to be my friend. Maybe my hideous looks didn't matter to them. Perhaps they wanted to be my friend because of my personality? It was possible and if that was the case, why should I turn away their friendship?

"Not at all," I replied, moving my bag so that they could sit down.

I saw all three girls exchange a look of supreme shock before taking a seat. I returned to the bowl of potato soup that was in front of me, but it was obvious that the girls were not interested in eating at all. After taking the last bite of my soup, I focused my attention on them, waiting patiently for the girls to say what was on their minds.

"We're really sorry about the whole Cedric situation," Irene said. "We honestly had no idea what was going on. We were repaying a favor to one of Cedric's friends. All he told us was to make you look like a million galleons for Cedric. If we had had any inkling what was really going on, we never would have agreed to it."

"The friendship was 100% sincere," stated Ophelia, looking very serious. "We really do think that you are an awesome person."

"We also believe that Cedric is a total jerk for what he did to you," Helen chimed in. "He doesn't deserve someone as great as you."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Just wanted to let you know," Irene replied, grinning back. "We have your back."

"If you want us to dispose of Cedric for you, just say the word," whispered Helen, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, he's already been threatened," joined Ophelia.

"By who?" I asked, already kind of knowing the answer.

"Me," responded Ophelia, looking oddly sated.

* * *

I frowned. Sure, I didn't care for Cedric that much anymore, but I didn't want to see any physical harm come to him. Even if he did deserve it.

"I'd rather just let all of it go and return my life to normal," I told them. "I'm just going to leave Cedric alone. He'll forget all about me once he is away from Hogwarts anyway. That's only a few months away. I can handle it."

Ophelia, Irene, and Helen looked a little disappointed.

"Are you sure? Because if it was me, I'd….."

"I'm positive," I said, firmly. "What's done is done. It's time for me to move on. Even if I wanted to change the past, I can't. So why bother?"

"You can change the past," Helen declared. "Time turners allow us to do just that."

"Yes, but do you see any Time Turners readily available?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"So you are saying that you wouldn't use one, given the chance?" questioned Ophelia.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't be the least bit tempted to change something from your past?"

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, so you would, wouldn't you?" exclaimed Irene.

"I just said that I wouldn't," I replied, looking a little annoyed. "New subject!"

Irene looked as though she was going to try and pursue the topic, but seemed to change her mind.

"What do you think that the next task is?"

"Probably something awful," I said.

"I saw Viktor Krum swimming in the lake the other day," Ophelia blurted. "I wonder if it involves swimming the entire length of the lake?"

"Nah, it's got to be something way more difficult," interrupted Helen. "That would be way too easy."

"Even Krum would have difficulties," Irene agreed. "And he's probably the most fit champion."

"But magic could surely take care of that, right?" I asked, looking confused.

"There are some things that even magic cannot help," Helen replied.

"Isn't that the truth," mumbled Ophelia.

"Here, here!" chimed Irene, causing the rest of us to chuckle.

I was grinning from ear to ear. It was nice having my friends back. We always had such great times together. It was something that I had missed immensely. Now that they were a part of my life again, I felt as though I could handle anything. With their support, I'd be okay.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated a lot!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Notes: So, it has definitely been a while since I updated. I'm sorry for that. I've been having difficulties with my computer. That, and I just haven't had any new ideas for this story. But, never fear, I'm back and ready to go! With a new chapter too. **_

_**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Again, this goes without saying, but you guys are awesome! I am astounded that you have stuck with me just to see how this story plays out. Thank you so much!**_

_**And now, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: By now, you should know that I am not J.K. Rowling. But it is necessary for me to say that I do not own any of the characters in this story. I just enjoy playing puppet master.**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Cedric's POV**_

* * *

For several days, I have been plagued with thoughts of Eloise. No matter how hard I try to get her off of my mind, she somehow manages to slither back into my conscience. It's driving me bonkers. I feel downright miserable for the way that I treated her, but I have no idea how to make things better. What's worse is that even if I did have an inkling of how I could make it up to Eloise, I have less than a zero percent chance of talking to her.

Ophelia, Irene, and Helen were acting as bodyguards towards Eloise. Every time that I saw her, those three were not too far behind. I could not approach Eloise even to speak with her. Not with those three around. After how badly I had messed things up between us, I doubted that I would ever get the chance to chat with Eloise ever again.

I desperately needed a plan of action. Something that would show Eloise how truly sorry I was. But what? What could I possibly do that would show her my true feelings?

I issued a loud sigh of frustration. My fingers tunneled through my bronze locks, yanking slightly on the roots. Letting go of my hair, I allowed my hands to rest on either side of my face. After a minute, my hands dropped to hang at my sides.

* * *

_This is stupid. _I told myself. _Why am I getting so worked up over Eloise? She's just one girl. There are plenty of girls in Hogwarts who would date me. Why is it that I only want her?_

_Because you love her. _The voice answered.

_Yeah, right. I don't love her. _I said to the inner voice.

_Oh, really?_ sneered the voice. _Then why can't you stop thinking about her? _

_I can stop thinking about her any time that I wish._

_Prove it! _

_What?_

_Prove that you can stop thinking about Eloise._

_How in the hell am I supposed to do that?_

_I don't know. But it shouldn't be too hard if you are not already thinking about her._

I paused slightly.

_Still trying to not think about her?_

_Who?_

_Eloise Midgen._

_Sorry, but who is Eloise Midgen?_

_The girl you've been thinking about for the past ten minutes._

_Still no clue what you are talking about._

_Argh! You are incorrigible. _

_What are you talking about?_

_You are in so much denial about this girl. You are now arguing with yourself that you don't like her. Which is an argument that you are losing. Pretty pathetic if you ask me._

_Shut up!_

_Oooh, did I touch a nerve? Does Ceddy not want to hear the terrible truth?_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

_Fine, whatever. Don't listen to me. See where that gets you. I'm only trying to help._

_What a load of help you are._

_Now, now, no need for the sarcastic tone. _

_Just leave me alone._

_If that's what you really want…_

_It is._

_Okay then. All you had to do was say so._

* * *

"Knut for your thoughts, Cedric?" asked Henry, looking at me with concern.

"I can't stop thinking about Eloise," I replied.

"Oh, come on," said Henry, rolling his eyes. "You can't tell me that you are still fancying her. It was a bet. Get over it. Move on."

"Easier said than done," I muttered.

"What in the world is so special about Eloise?" asked Henry, looking deeply confused. "I really don't get it."

"There are loads of things that are special about Eloise," I responded, coolly.

"Like what?" persisted Henry, almost in a challenging way.

"Like the way that she doesn't swoon at my feet like every other girl in this castle. How she's able to be herself and not act differently around me because of who I am. How she puts me in my place when I get out of line. I could go on for ages."

"Sounds pretty good to me," said Henry, grinning a bit. "I thought maybe that you just wanted to use her for the bet, but now I see that it's much more than that."

"Yeah, well, none of that matters now," I growled, bitterly. "She wants nothing to do with me, and I can't even apologize to her. Not with her three bodyguards around her."

"Allow me to take care of them for you," Henry offered. "I can assure you that you will have the opportunity to speak with Miss Midgen. You have my word."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How are you going to do that?"

Henry said nothing. He just grinned and patted me on the shoulder before walking away. As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but feel my spirits lift slightly. Things were about to get better. I just knew it.

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

Cedric has had the annoying habit of following me lately. Good thing that Ophelia, Irene, and Helen have been around. They've been keeping Cedric a good distance away from me. Which is terrific because I really do not wish to speak to him at all. Especially since my life is beginning to go back to normal.

Except for a few minor details.

The Slytherin girls are still being civil towards me. I thought for sure once I stopped seeing Diggory that they would cut the nice act, but they haven't. I think that's due to Ophelia, Irene, and Helen. Without them, I'm sure that the Slytherin girls would still torture me. Guess it does help to have these girls as friends. Who knew?

Also, I do occasionally dress up a bit. This happened after Ophelia, Irene, and Helen harped on and on about how much my confidence would boost if I just take care of myself a little better. So, I decided to give it a shot and guess what? It worked! I've never felt more on top of the world. It's definitely true. When you look good, you feel good too.

I never imagined that I could be myself and people would actually like me. I thought that in order for people to like me, I would have to act a certain way. But it is really the complete opposite. People prefer see the person that you really are. Putting on a façade is a sure way to lose friends, not gain them.

Showing your true colors is quite difficult though. Especially if you are fond of not sharing everything about yourself. Like me, for example. I don't really enjoy having everyone know every little detail about me. There's a lot of things that I'd rather keep to myself. I'm a very private person, and I do not want to expose myself to the whole world.

However, I would agree that I need to open myself up more. I tend to shut people out when they try to help me, and that is unhealthy. I have a hard time accepting help. I see it as a weakness when I have to ask someone for help. Not because I think that I am better than everyone else, but that I don't like to seem weak.

So that is why I am keeping up with my new wardrobe, and not hiding anything from my new friends. Sure, these are baby steps, but I am positive that I need to start off small before moving onto something of a greater magnitude. It would be completely illogical to begin with a huge change. I am not daring enough to pull it off anyhow.

I was brought out of my own musings by the appearance of Henry Dawlish, best friend of Cedric Diggory. Irene, Ophelia, and Helen mirrored my confusion. Henry never normally spoke to us. What in the name of Merlin could he want?

"I was wondering if I could speak to you three ladies," Henry said, pointing to Irene, Ophelia, and Helen. "Alone."

"What is this about, Dawlish?" inquired Ophelia, looking at Henry with suspicion.

"Well, I am supposed to take you to Filch's office." Henry informed them. "Something about a detention that you three skipped out on."

Ophelia, Irene, and Helen paled considerably.

"How on Earth did he find out about that?" hissed Helen, looking alarmed and annoyed.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, but he's fuming. Says that if you three skip this one that he'll go to Dumbledore, and demand your expulsion from school."

"Ugh! That git!" growled Ophelia.

"This is so unfair," whined Irene.

"All because of some stupid plant that couldn't stop itself from spontaneously combusting," cried Helen. "Which wasn't even ours. We were transporting them for Professor Sprout for extra credit."

After bidding me farewell, the three girls descended the staircase in search of Argus Filch, the caretaker. I was left alone with Henry, who was grinning wickedly.

* * *

"Someone wants to talk to you," Henry said, still wearing his devious grin.

"I get the feeling that this someone is a Hufflepuff Prefect," I responded.

"How did you know?" questioned Henry, his face falling.

"Don't insult my intelligence," I grunted. "I knew that the whole Filch thing was a lie."

"What if I told you that it wasn't?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

Henry gritted his teeth, let out a low growl, and closed his eyes. I could not help but grin a little at his frustration. Especially since he had deceived my friends with such an idiotic lie. I waited for him to open his eyes again, which he did a few seconds later.

"Look, just hear Cedric out, Eloise," he said, trying to keep his temper under control.

"And why should I do that?" I asked, furious. "He used me! I have every right to be angry with him for as long as I want!"

"I've never seen him so upset. He can't seem to focus on anything. All he does is pine away for you," Henry said.

"Aw, poor baby," I mocked. "Can't get his way so he is going to pout."

"Don't you have the least bit of compassion?" asked Henry, looking downright livid at my actions.

* * *

I chuckled humorlessly.

"You want to talk about compassion?" I shouted, losing all composure. "Where was his **compassion **when he used me for his own personal gain? You expect me to forgive him? Sorry, it doesn't work that way. I'm not going to be sympathetic towards him just because he has a guilty conscience. That's his problem. Not mine."

Henry looked completely gob smacked. His eyes were as wide as saucers. His mouth was hanging open, forming a big circle.

"Fine, whatever." muttered Henry, throwing his hands up into the air. "I'm not going to try and convince you. That's something that I am going to leave up to Cedric. Although, I personally wouldn't bother. You are a lost cause."

"Good," I said, looking relieved that Henry was finally starting to see the light.

Henry just looked at me, completely dumbfounded.

"So, that's it then? You're just going to pretend as though you never had feelings for him?"

"Yes," I stated, coldly. "Why not?"

"There are plenty of reasons why not," Henry responded, looking serious. "But if you think that I am going to tell you what they are, you have another thing coming."

Henry stormed off, apparently too angry to speak to me any longer. I could not have been happier. How dare he even ask me to accept Cedric's apology! After what he did to me, he can suffer the consequences. I've certainly done enough of that on my own.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

"So, what did she say?" I asked, eager for some good news.

"Cedric, it is a lost cause," said Henry, bluntly. "You might as well give up. It is never going to happen."

"What do you mean?" I demanded from my friend. "What did she say?"

"She said that there is no chance that she will ever accept your apology." Henry stated, looking very serious.

I frowned. His words were like a condemnation to death. It was all over. Eloise was not interested in me any longer. Any hope that I had was squashed. Unless…..

I grinned ear to ear as the idea struck me. It was perfect. There was no way that she would not like me if everything went according to plan. Upon seeing my grin, Henry asked about my plan. After telling Henry what I was up to, he was smiling as well. When I left him, I heard him mutter something about my eternal optimism was phenomenal. I was just hoping that this plan would work. Otherwise, I may not be happy for long.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Just wanted to thank you guys for keeping tabs on my story. I appreciate the fact that you haven't given up on me. Totally ecstatic about the reviews! Thank you so much and keep up the good work!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

When I caught up with Eloise, I was greeted with a less than warm welcome. Which I expected, considering the circumstances. I would have been astounded if she had been friendly towards me. It certainly would have made my task a lot simpler. However, I was reminded of something that my mother had once told me.

"_Nothing worth having comes easy."_

And that was the basis for my new plan of action. I was going to work my hardest to win Eloise. I was willing to go through hell and back if it meant that I could be in her good graces again. I was determined to make things right between us. No matter what.

"What do you want?" Eloise half shouted, half snarled at me.

"I was wondering if I could carry your books," I said, determined to not let her tone scare me away.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Eloise, suspicious and puzzled.

"No reason," I responded, trying to stay focused.

Eloise raised her eyebrows at me. I could tell that she was trying to decipher my motives. It was typical of her to do so. I would have been shocked if she said yes right away.

"Well, I suppose that I don't see any harm in that," said Eloise, handing over her small stack of books to me.

My relief that Eloise gave into my request rather easily was short lived when I felt the entire weight of the books. For a small stack of books, it was actually quite heavy. I staggered a bit under the weight but I tried my hardest not to let it show.

* * *

"So, what class do you have next?" I asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Ancient Runes," Eloise replied.

"That's a pretty difficult class," I commented.

"Nothing I can't handle," Eloise shot back with a shrug.

"Not many people would say that," I told her. "Lots of people end up dropping that class by the conclusion of their first year. It's quite hard."

"That's what makes it so interesting," Eloise replied, a gleam in her eyes. "I enjoy a challenge."

"I bet you do," I beamed at her, earning myself a tiny grin in return.

We were standing outside of the Ancient Runes classroom. A few other students, mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, were milling about. There was still a few minutes before class started. Everyone was waiting for the professor to arrive.

"Well, this is where we say our goodbyes," said Eloise in a business-like tone.

I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to ruin what I had started either. There would be plenty of time to further my plan later. Right now, I had accomplished as much as I could. Saying a short goodbye, I handed Eloise her books. Then, I made my way to Transfiguration class. There was a slight spring in my step. My plan, so far, was working.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said Eric, looking perplexed. "You are doing all of these menial tasks in order to get on Eloise's good side?"

We were alone in the boys' dormitories. Eric was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was staring at me as though he thought that I had lost my marbles. Henry wasn't even listening to the conversation. He was far too busy doing some Charms homework that was due the next day. Not to mention that he already had knowledge of my plan regarding Miss Midgen.

"That's correct," I replied, smiling at Eric's confused face.

"I don't get it," stated Eric, frowning. "Why in the name of Merlin's saggy bottoms would you put yourself through this? She wants nothing to do with you, Cedric. She's a lost cause."

"I keep hearing that, but I refuse to believe it," I declared, with a side glance at Henry. "I think deep down that she wants to forgive me. But first, I have to go through a sort of pentinence for what I did to her. Just to show how truly sorry I am."

Eric was speechless. His eyes were wide as they fixed upon me. He looked as though he could not believe what he was hearing. I wondered if he was going to be in that frozen state for the rest of his life. He did not seem to be coming out of it very quickly. I grinned a little more. Eric looked like a zombie. It was quite amusing. It was normally very difficult to render him speechless, but apparently not impossible. It was at least fifteen minutes before he snapped out of it. Another five minutes before he spoke again.

"Never imagined I'd live to see the day that Cedric Diggory fell in love," he remarked, a grin plastered upon his face. "I just hope that you'll be able to win her back. Would suck to do all of that work for nothing, you know?"

"Right now, my main concern is showing how sorry that I am," I replied. "Everything else should fall into place once she realizes how much she means to me."

"Let's hope so," said Eric, smiling wryly at my comment. "By the way, have you figured out your egg yet?"

"Yeah, apparently I have to retrieve something at the bottom of the lake. No idea what that is. Something that I'll sorely miss."

"Oh, come now," chimed in Henry, who had finished his homework and decided to join the conversation. "Think on it for a second. What is the one thing above all others that you, Cedric Diggory, would miss most?"

It didn't take me long to figure out what Henry was talking about. It made perfect sense. Why didn't I realize it before? I scolded myself for my own lack of intelligence.

"Eloise," I breathed, looking horrified.

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

Boys are so strange sometimes. I honestly do not understand them, and I probably never will. They are an everlasting conundrum.

Take Cedric for instance. One day, he is using me for his own personal gain. The next, he's falling all over himself trying to carry my books to class. Despite the fact that I told him that I never wanted to speak to him again. Do you think that has stopped him from desiring my company? No.

He's been acting even weirder lately. He keeps trying to do all of these little tasks for me. Everything from carrying my book bag to helping me with my homework. I'm not entirely sure what he is up to, but I am determined to find out.

Irene, Ophelia, and Helen have taken notice of Cedric's odd behavior as well. Although, they haven't tried to intervene and keep him away from me either. I can tell that they want to, but something is holding them back. Not that I mind, though. If Cedric wants to do things for me, who am I to say no?

I realize that the more stuff that he does for me, the less angry I am that he used me. I would not go as far as saying that I like him, but I certainly hate him a little less.

But I really wish that he would leave me alone. He has other things that he needs to be worried about at the moment. The second task isn't too far away. He should be focusing on a plan of action for that. What he shouldn't be doing is spending all of this time with me.

"Cedric, don't you have something else that you need to be doing?" I questioned him.

* * *

We were sitting in the library. Numerous volumes were strewn across our table. Crumpled pieces of parchment and broken quills littered the table that we were seated at. I was doing research for my Arithmancy essay: Explain the origin of the symbol used to describe the word liberty.

Cedric, who was deeply immersed in a large volume bound by emerald leather, did not look up when I spoke to him. It was only after I tapped him on the shoulder that he seemed to acknowledge my presence. And what a sight he was! He didn't look nearly as perfect as he normally did. His hair was sticking out in odd places; his eyes were slightly bloodshot, and held a crazed look to them.

"What's a matter?" I asked, trying not to giggle at his haggard appearance.

"How in the name of Merlin do you find this to be enjoyable?" inquired Cedric, looking at me with something on the border between awe and concern for my sanity.

"The challenge is half of the fun," I replied simply. "Without them, life is far too boring."

"That's an interesting way of putting it," Cedric stated. "I would have said that I enjoy inflicting unnecessary pain upon myself, just to suffer."

We both shared a laugh at Cedric's comment. There was a moment where our eyes met and it felt as though we had connected, but it vanished a minute later. To avoid any awkwardness, I gathered my things and stood up.

"It's getting late, Cedric," I said, feigning a yawn. "I should really turn in for the night. Thank you again for helping me with my homework."

"Anytime," responded Cedric, flashing a grin at me. "Want me to walk with you back to the common room?"

I shook my head.

"I can find it myself, but thanks anyhow."

I couldn't quite read Cedric's expression. Was he disappointed that I had refused? Or was he grateful that he didn't have to walk back with me? In either case, I did not want to try and figure it out. I really wanted to find Ophelia, Irene, or Helen. Perhaps they could shed some light on the situation. I could only hope.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Notes: Well, I've finally come up with a new chapter. I haven't been able to think of anything new to write for a while, so I'm glad that I was able to pull something together. I really hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this story. Sorry that it is so short. The next one should be longer.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

_**Eloise's POV**_

* * *

When I got back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, I was pulled up the stairs to the dormitories by Irene. The door of my dormitory room closed behind me with a snap. Helen and Ophelia were standing in front of my bed. Their arms were folded across their chests. Both girls were wearing frowns. It was difficult to tell whether or not these were frowns of concern, confusion, or aggravation. I tried to read their facial expressions, but they were unfathomable.

"You might want to sit down, Eloise," said Irene, waving a hand towards my bed. "This may take a while."

I sat down on my four poster bed. As I felt a slight chill from the open window, I wrapped my canary colored comforter around my body for warmth. I could hear Ophelia's teeth chattering. Irene's goosebumps were very visible on her pale arms. Only Helen seemed to be comfortable. But since she knew that the rest of us were not content, Helen walked over to the open window and pulled it shut. Almost instantly, the room felt warmer, but in temperature alone.

Helen had resumed her previous position of being sandwiched between Ophelia and Irene. Not one of them had spoken a single word to me yet. I was starting to wonder if they were going to bother explaining to me what was going on. It was rather unnerving to be stared at for an extended period of time and not have some sort of reason for it.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking from Irene to Helen. "Why did you bring me up here?"

I was expecting one of them to answer me, but I did not receive a response. All three girls continued their stony silence. I thought that maybe they did not hear me, so I decided to repeat the question. Maybe this time, I would receive an answer.

"I think that we should be asking you the questions," stated Ophelia. "For example, why have you been spending time with Cedric Diggory?"

"He's been really nice to me lately," I replied.

"Just because he's been nice to you lately doesn't mean that he's changed," responded Irene. "Remember what he did to you? He should not be welcomed back so easily."

"Yeah, he should have to beg for forgiveness on his knees," chimed in Helen.

"Even then, I don't know that I would speak to him," commented Ophelia.

"I'm quite aware of what he is doing," I told the girls. "I know that he is trying to get back on my good side. Even though I'm allowing him to complete all of these tasks for me, that doesn't mean anything. There's no way that I am going to fall for him again. Do you really think that I am too dense to figure out his plan?"

Irene, Helen, and Ophelia shook their heads from side to side. Their eyes were wide and pleading. Cries of reassurance that they never believed that I would fall for Cedric's tricks issued from their lips. Sensing that my point had been made, I tried to go to sleep. Irene and the other girls had another plan.

"We just wanted to look out for your best interests," said Irene. "You are our friend and we didn't want to see you being taken advantage of."

"Especially by that troll booger named Cedric Diggory," added Ophelia, crinkling her nose in disgust.

I smiled pleasantly at the girls. They really were good friends. I could tell that they only wanted to protect me from harm. But I was not helpless. I could do just fine without their help. I didn't need someone to baby me. I was quite capable of handling the situation.

"Thanks, you guys. But if I need your help, I'll ask for it. Okay?"

The girls seemed a bit affronted. Obviously, they were not expecting me to answer in such a way. I did not want to be coddled. I wanted to learn how to handle things for myself. Perhaps that is just the stubbornness in me, but I felt as though I needed to do this myself. If I needed to, I would not be opposed to asking for help. Though I hope that it would not come to that.

"We'll be here if you need us," Helen said, grinning at me.

"Ask and you shall receive," declared Irene with a small wink.

Once they were gone, I was able to drift off to sleep. I was fortunate to have such great friends. Most people weren't that lucky.

I didn't have much time to dwell upon that thought. I heard my door open again, startling me awake. I called out in the darkness, demanding to know who was in my dormitory room. But no one replied. The last thing before my eyes closed was a flash of light coming towards me.

* * *

_**Cedric's POV**_

* * *

I think that trying to get back on Eloise's good side might just be the death of me. No matter what I do, she still pushes me away. Eloise has this wall built up around her that prevents anyone from getting too close to her. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever be able to gain her forgiveness. Maybe Eric and Henry were right? Perhaps it would be better to leave her alone.

However, I know that is easier said than done. Staying away from Eloise will drive me even more insane than being close to her. I crave her company. Which is rather strange, but true. There's no way that I can let her be. If only there was a way to break down the barriers keeping us apart.

Right now, I'm banking on the second task. I know that I'll have to retrieve Eloise from the depths of the lake. Perhaps this could be the opportunity that I was looking for? Well, in any case, I'll know tomorrow for sure. Right now, I need my rest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: I know that I spelled words in Fleur's speech wrong. I did that on purpose. It was done to get a true feel for her English accent. J.K. Rowling does it too in the Potter books. Enough said.**

**Thank you to those who are reading this. I hope that you enjoy this latest installment.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

My stomach was doing cartwheels as I entered the Great Hall. Today was the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The four champions had to retrieve something dear to them from the depths of the lake. We had only an hour to do so, or the thing that we were retrieving would be gone forever.

It seemed impossible that anyone would be able to accomplish this feat. An hour underwater was a very long time. Especially if there wasn't any oxygen available. Fortunately for me, I had already solved that problem. The bubblehead charm would allow me to breathe properly underwater. Being a master at charms, it wasn't too difficult for me to learn this spell. Just a little bit of practice, and I was ready.

Despite having this trick up my sleeve, I was still worried. I knew that it was Eloise that I had to save, but I was afraid that I might not be able to do it. There were numerous creatures lurking in the lake. What if I crossed paths with one of them? I knew countless curses that could subdue them, but what if it wasn't enough? What would happen to Eloise if I was too incapacitated to rescue her?

As I approached the Hufflepuff table, everyone started clapping loudly for me. I grinned as I took my seat but inside, I felt different. I wanted to put on a brave face for everyone else, but a sick feeling was creeping upon me. My hands were shaking violently. I tried to pick up a piece of toast, but it fell back onto

my plate. When I reached for the toast again, it fell back onto my plate. After the fourth time, I gave up on eating entirely.

* * *

"Come on, Cedric," said Eric, pushing a plateful of bacon my way. "You need to eat."

"No, thanks," I muttered. "I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"That's just because you are nervous," responded Eric, now piling bacon onto my plate. "A good breakfast is good for the nerves."

"Not if you throw it up," I retorted, still not touching the bacon.

"Fine, don't eat."

Eric turned his attention to Whitney, who was seated beside him. Since the Yule Ball, the pair has become inseparable. Wherever Eric went, Whitney was only a few steps away. They always sat next to each other in class as well.

Don't get me wrong, I really like the two of them together. But Whitney still hasn't forgiven me for what I did to Eloise. I didn't even realize that the two of them were close. Apparently, Whitney had taken a liking to Eloise at the start of the year feast this year. They had bonded over their mutual infatuation with the Holyhead Harpies. Whitney had even invited Eloise to go see the Harpies play this summer in their match against Puddlemere.

At first, I tried to get Eric to intervene on my behalf. Every time that Eric would try to talk to Whitney about me, she would get upset. Then, it would start a shouting match between the two. Finally, he gave up. Obviously, I was the only one who could make things right again. Asking others to try and fix things was a horrible idea.

A thought crossed my mind. What if Whitney knew that Eric was behind making the bet in the first place? Would she be so keen on him then? The thought left my mind sooner than it had arrived. As tempting as it was, I could never do that to Eric. He loved Whitney. How could I even think of breaking them apart?

* * *

"Cedric, eet ees time for the second task," said the voice of Fleur Delacour. "I was theenking that we could walk down togezzer?"

"Oh, ok," I said without any real enthusiasm.

I followed her out of the Great Hall. Viktor Krum was right behind us. When we got out onto the grounds, Fleur allowed Krum to pass. After Krum trudged on, Fleur placed a hand on my shoulder to make me stop.

"I am sorry zat you and Eloise are no longer an item," said Fleur, truly looking sympathetic. "Eet is 'ard to get over someone that you loved."

"What makes you think that I loved her?" I questioned.

I was trying to keep my face expressionless. I did not want Fleur to know the truth. But the look on her face told me that she already knew. There was no way to hide it from her. Somehow, she seemed to be well aware of my feelings.

"Cedric, I 'ave only known you for a short period of time. However, I can tell you zat zere is no denying it. You are in love with Eloise still. And she may be furious with 'oo still, but I theenk zat those feelings will soon subside."

"How can you be so sure, Fleur? I really screwed up. There's no way Eloise will take me back."

Fleur smiled imperiously.

"Oh, she will. If I 'ave learned anything, eet ees that time heals all wounds. Now, come on, let us go. We 'ave a task to complete."

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

I had no idea where I was being whisked away to. All I know is that I ended up in Professor McGonagall's office, and I was not alone. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and an eight year old blonde girl were there too. Ron and Hermione appeared to be totally confused. The blonde girl looked frightened.

I was unsure of what I was feeling. A mixture of fear and confusion, perhaps? Seems pretty reasonable. I mean, I was kidnapped in the middle of the night. Who wouldn't be even a teensy bit scared?

The end of a cobalt cloak was visible before the door snapped shut. As I wondered who my kidnapper could have been, Professor McGonagall spoke to us.

"Our champions must retrieve something from the lake that they would miss," she disclosed. "As you may have already guessed, you are it."

"How are we going to survive till tomorrow underwater?" demanded Ron. "None of us have gills."

"You are going to be placed under a deep sleep," explained Professor McGonagall. "One that you will wake up from once you are above water again."

Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand. She pointed it at the blonde haired girl, who started whimpering. Professor McGonagall lowered her wand. She stroked the top of the girl's head in a motherly way.

"No need to be afraid, Gabrielle," Professor McGonagall soothed. "It's just a temporary sleep. You'll be awake again before you know it. Okay?"

Putting on a brave face, Gabrielle nodded. Professor McGonagall raised her wand once more. Gabrielle's eyes closed and she began to snore softly. She did the same to Ron and Hermione. Ron's snores were loud enough to wake the whole castle. As I started to put my hands over my ears, Professor McGonagall smiled at me.

"That won't be necessary for long, Miss Midgen. Please, remove your hands from your ears."

I allowed my hands to fall to my sides. No sooner had I done so, I felt a draft of sleepiness come over me. As my eyes started to droop, I perceived a sense of weightlessness. It was almost as if I was floating. But before I could give it more thought, I drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

At the sound of the whistle, I dived into the water. Moments before, I had placed the Bubblehead charm on myself. It was the only spell that I could come up with. I'm sure that there were other options, but this was the one that I was most familiar with. I could have tried to transfigure myself, like Krum, but I decided against it. Those transformations were quite dodgy. I did not want to risk doing it wrongly. Some effects could be irreversible.

The water was murky. I could barely see two feet ahead of me, but I continued to push onward. All I cared about was rescuing Eloise. Nothing else mattered.

I wondered if she would be grateful that I saved her. Even though Eloise was never in any real danger, I imagined that she would be. She would, at least, be glad that she was out of the lake. Recovering Eloise would not mend our relationship, but there's no way it could impune it.

Shoving some seaweed out of the way, I saw four people tied to a grandiose statue of a merman. Three, I recognized. The other, I did not. There was only one, however, that I was determined to unshackle from her bonds. That girl was Eloise. The others would have to wait until their saviors arrived.

Taking out a knife from my pocket, I began to cut the chain holding Eloise. Once she was free, I grabbed her wrist and swam upwards. Breaking the surface of the lake, we gasped for breath. Thunderous cheers filled the air as Eloise clutched my arm tightly. She kicked ferociously to stay afloat.

"Can we get out of here?" Eloise requested. "I can't swim and I'm freezing."

* * *

I could see that her lips were blue and her teeth were chattering. Telling her to hold onto my arm, I dragged her out of the water. When we reached the shore, Madame Pomfrey escorted us over to the medical tent. Inside, we were given Pepperup Potion. Warm blankets were draped over our frigid bodies.

"You know, I'm really surprised," remarked Eloise. "I didn't expect you to come and save me."

"Why do you say that?" I inquired, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Well, after all that we had been through, I didn't believe that you would care enough to save me."

I stared at her. Did she really assume that I was heartless?

"Of course I care," I told her. "You mean a lot to me. Despite what you may presume to be the truth."

She smiled at me. It was a miniscule smile, but still a smile. Its' warmth radiated with hope. Perhaps all was not lost after all. Maybe, I was about to receive a second chance.

"So, I'm the thing that you would miss most, eh?"

"Looks that way," I added, grinning broadly.

Still beaming, Eloise leaned in. She kissed me on the cheek. She pulled away immediately after. The smile faded. There was a strange look on her face that I recognized. Eloise was fighting an internal battle with herself. I could tell that she was regretting the kiss. Eloise also seemed pleased with it. Trouble was, she was not sure that either was the right thing to do.

When Eloise seemed to make up her mind about the peck on the cheek, I stopped her before she could say another word. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. Her face was upturned towards mine. Confusion smothered her face.

"Don't regret it, Eloise," I whispered. "I certainly don't."

Eloise nodded. As I moved towards her face to kiss her, Eloise raised a hand to my lips. She shook her head from side to side.

"This doesn't mean that we are back together," Eloise stated.

"What does it mean?" I questioned.

"It means that I no longer hate you."

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **Hey, I'm back! Who's ready for a new installment? I know that I am. So, without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

"So, she no longer hates you?"

"She said so herself, Henry," I told him.

"I just find it very difficult to believe that she doesn't hate you anymore," stated Henry, looking wary.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it can't be a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because girls like her don't forgive wrongs so easily," whispered Henry, eyeing Eloise. I glanced at Eloise. She was sitting by the fireplace. One hand was grasped onto the handle of the stick she was toasting bread with. The other was being used to make gestures as she talked animatedly with Irene and Ophelia. I returned my gaze to Henry.

"Then why did she forgive me?' I asked him.

"I don't think that she did, Cedric," Henry said in a lowered voice. "I think that she's still mad at you, and is biding her time until she can get her revenge."

"That's the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard," I hissed at him, looking outraged.

Henry stared at me. It was as if he did not want to believe that I was enraged. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Then, he placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I'm saying this as a friend, Cedric. Be careful around Eloise. You may think that she's this sweet, innocent girl, but I know better. She's waiting to get revenge on you. I just know it. Please, don't let that happen."

Furious, I pushed his hand away. Henry looked taken aback, but I just glared at him. Pushing his chair back, Henry got to his feet.

"Suit yourself, but don't say that I didn't warn you," Henry said.

Henry made a show of stretching and yawning before walking away. I watched as he climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory until he was out of sight.

I told myself that Henry was out of his mind. Eloise was harmless. I truly believed that she wanted to move forward. No way did she want to seek vengeance on me. It was impossible. Or was it?

I glanced over at Eloise. Helen and Whitney had joined into their conversation. The five girls were laughing at something that Ophelia had just said. I looked away before any of them knew that I was staring. I shook my head. It was ludicrous. Eloise wasn't the revenge type. I was getting myself worked up over nothing.

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

"So, what's the difference between a troll and a boy?" asked Helen, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know," said Irene, waiting for the punch line.

"They're both oblivious when it comes to love."

"True that!" exclaimed Ophelia.

The rest of us girls cracked up laughing at Ophelia's comment. When we finally stopped laughing, Irene turned to face me.

"So, speaking of oblivious love, when are you going to tell Cedric how you really feel?"

"You still like Cedric?" asked Whitney, her voice rising a bit. "You can't be serious?"

"Of course not," I replied, trying to hush her.

Some fellow Hufflepuffs looked over at us. Curiosity was spread across their faces. I smiled and waved. This made the onlookers look away, rolling their eyes.

"Oh, please, you've completely fallen for him again," said Irene, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "I can tell."

"No, I haven't," I told them. "Just because I am being nice to him doesn't mean that I still like him."

"You two looked awfully cozy when he pulled you out of the lake," Ophelia pointed out.

"Everyone saw it, so you might as well admit it," Helen chimed in.

"What's to admit?" I inquired. "Cedric ripped my heart into pieces. Do you think that I am going to give him a chance to do it again?"

The four girls shook their heads.

* * *

"We're just going off of what we saw," explained Irene. "It looked as if you and Cedric were patching up your differences."

"Things are not always what they seem," I stated.

"So, what actually happened?" questioned Whitney, curiosity getting the better of her. "Did the jerk try to charm you?"

"He didn't try to charm me, per say, but he did attempt to kiss me," I said, slowly.

Ophelia and Helen looked mortified. Irene was shaking her head, eyes closed and head bowed. Whitney's eyes bulged.

"Please tell me that you slapped him," implored Whitney. "It's what he deserves."

"No, I didn't slap him," I answered. "But I did tell him that we were not getting back together."

"Oh, good," said Whitney, looking relieved. The other girls seemed to share Whitney's relief. "Because we were worried that you were going to fall for him again."

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson the first time. There won't be any repeats," I assured them.

"Great," said Ophelia. She stretched then yawned widely. "I'm going to bed now that everything is settled. I can't function well without a decent amount of rest."

* * *

After saying goodnight, Ophelia walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Whitney, Helen, and Irene followed Ophelia a couple of minutes later. Once again, I was left alone. I wasn't tired at all for some reason. I don't really know why. Maybe it had something to do with being "rescued" from a lake? Perhaps my adrenaline rush had not ceased yet? In any case, tomorrow was promising to not be a good day.

I thought that maybe I would go back up to my dormitory and read a little bit. I did need to read about curses for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Moody did say that there would be a test over that chapter. My grade in that class was barely passable. Perhaps I should take this opportunity to study?

Making up my mind, I trudged up the steps to my dormitory. Studying would help me to slow down. It didn't hurt that I would be prepared for the upcoming test either. For me, it was a win-win situation.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

I saw Eloise disappear up the stairs. I did not blame her for turning in for the night. I would imagine that today was a very action packed day for her. It was a very exciting day for me as well. Not only did I rescue Eloise from the lake, I reconciled our friendship as well. I did not want to be just friends with Eloise. I wanted more than that. For now, though, I would settle for her friendship.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost midnight. My first class started at eight o' clock in the morning. Even though I did not have to participate in exams, I felt that keeping my grades up was essential. If I wanted to be a Healer, my grades needed to be superb.

Collecting my belongings, I started up the steps to my dorm room. I opened the door and crept into the room. I did not want to wake any of the others up. Pushing back my comforter, I climbed into bed. I stared at the ceiling as I waited for sleep to come. The events of the day flashed through my mind. All of a sudden, it stopped. I was in dreamland.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: Looks like things are turning around for our favorite couple. What will happen next? Well, you don't have to wait long to find out. I'm posting the next chapter right now.**

**Thank you Edrose for reviewing. To answer your question, I haven't decided yet whether Cedric is going to live or die. I can't seem to choose an ending. I have so many ideas floating in my head that it is difficult to pick one. Whichever one that I do pick, I'm sure you'll like, though.**

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

History of Magic is the worst class ever. How anyone could stay awake during that class is beyond my comprehension. Especially when warm air wafted through the open window. Professor Binns' voice didn't help much either. His low drone was enough to induce sleep in anyone.

All around me, my classmates were dozing off. Ernie McMillan was snoring away. Terry Boot was attempting to stay awake, but his eyes kept closing. Padma Patil was fighting to keep her eyes open, but failing miserably. Justin Finch-Fletchley, like his friend Ernie, fell victim to the sleep-inducing atmosphere.

How anyone ever received good grades in History of Magic was a conundrum. Almost every student that takes History of Magic falls asleep during class. A select few, like Hermione Granger, are able to resist sleep. However, those students would never give anyone their notes. They are all of the opinion that giving away notes is cheating.

But when exams come around, everyone does respectably on History of Magic. My theory is that the people who take notes are forced to give theirs to the people who do not have them. That is really the only logical answer. Why else would they get good grades?

Throughout my time at Hogwarts thus far, I had to stay awake during class. Falling asleep was not an option. No one would share their notes with me. I had to be responsible for my own. I secretly envied those who could just snooze during History of Magic. I thought that it must be nice to not have to worry. Must be nice to know that the answers will just be handed to you.

Only when class was dismissed did everyone wake up. Some people took a little bit longer than others to realize class was over. Yawning and stretching, everyone filed out to lunch. I was on my way to lunch, when someone stopped me. I swiveled around and saw that a second year Hufflepuff boy was standing there. His face turned red as I looked at him.

"I was told to give this to you," the boy squeaked, holding out a note.

My eyebrows raised as I grabbed the note from the boy's hand. Looking frightened, the little boy scampered off without saying another word. I shook my head from side to side as I watched. Why was he so scared? It's not like I was going to hurt him. Chuckling to myself, I adverted my attention to the note.

The note was written in bright blue ink. The handwriting was a bit sloppy, but not where I couldn't read it. It was a short note. Only one line on it.

* * *

_Eloise,_

_Meet me by the Quidditch Pitch at seven o' clock tonight. Don't be late._

_Cedric_

* * *

My brow furrowed and I frowned at the piece of parchment. What exactly was Cedric planning? Why were we meeting by the Quidditch Pitch? Whatever the reasoning, I did not like it one bit.

Entering the Great Hall, I made a beeline for Cedric. As usual, he was sitting with Eric and Henry. He looked pleasantly surprised when he saw me, but his smile soon faded. I glared at him as I clutched the note in my fist.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Diggory?" I asked, brandishing the note.

Cedric's smile returned as he noticed the note.

"Ah, so you got my note," he said, happily. "Excellent."

"Yeah, but I don't know why you are sending me notes," I hissed, annoyed by his reaction.

"Well," Cedric said, clearly enjoying the agitation he was causing me. "If you want to find out, you'll have to comply with the terms of my note."

Henry and Eric chuckled. They were sharing Cedric's amusement.

"Fine, be difficult," I huffed, walking away.

I sat down between Irene and Helen. Both girls looked at me, knowingly. Only one thing, or should I say person, could irritate me this much. Only one man had the power to put that look on my face.

"He sent me a note," I blurted out.

"What did the note say?" asked Irene, curiously.

"He wants to meet me by the Quidditch Pitch at seven tonight," I told her.

"Why?" questioned Helen.

I shrugged. "That's the million galleon question. When I confronted him about it, all he said was that I'd _have to comply with the terms of the note to find out._"

I heard some giggle from across the table. Looking around, I saw that it was Ophelia.

"Oh, Eloise, you can be so daft sometimes," Ophelia said, shaking her head from side to side. A grin was plastered onto her face.

* * *

I gave her an incredulous look.

"What exactly are you talking about?" I inquired.

"It's obvious what Cedric is doing," Ophelia stated, rolling her eyes. "I cannot believe that you don't see it."

"Please, elaborate because I'm lost," I said.

"I'm sorry, Eloise, but if you don't already know the answer, then I'm not going to give it to you," said Ophelia, a pitying look in her eyes.

"Come on, Ophelia," said Whitney, who'd been listening the entire time. "Just tell her."

"I can't," replied Ophelia. "She has to figure it out on her own. We cannot help her with everything. It isn't right."

I glared at Ophelia before looking around at the others. I was shocked to see that they agreed with Ophelia.

"So, you all agree with her?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, Eloise, but we do," Irene said, looking apologetic.

"Fine, I guess I'll just figure it out on my own," I said, angry and annoyed at my friends' behavior.

"I wish we could tell you, but certain things have to be discovered by you alone," said Helen, looking sympathetic. "No one else can help you."

"Whatever. I get it," I grumbled. "I'll see you guys around."

Gathering my things, I headed out of the Great Hall. As much as I wanted to be upset at my friends, I knew that they were right. If I wanted to know what Cedric's plan was, I'd have to find out on my own. No one else could help me. It was with that in mind that I set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I was hoping for the rest of the day to go by fast. Seven o'clock could not come soon enough.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: Wondering what's going to happen? Well you don't have to wait any longer. You'll soon see what Cedric has in store for Miss Midgen. A lot is about to happen in this chapter, so be ready for it!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

At six fourty-five that evening, my stomach was doing unpleasant flip flops. I really did not like how unfathomable this situation was. I like to know what I am getting myself into. Going into the unknown is not something that I do willingly. It is far beyond my comfort zone.

I could not figure out why Cedric wanted to meet me at the Quidditch Pitch. Did he think flying lessons would patch things up between us? Well, if he did, he was wrong. I hate flying. I've only been on a broomstick once. That was during my first year at Hogwarts. First year flying lessons were enough to sway my opinion. I wasn't cut out to be a Quidditch player. That was a fact.

So why did he want to meet there of all places? It seemed so odd, but I knew that only I could answer that question. Just like Ophelia said, no one else could help me. I was all alone this time.

At six fifty, I decided that it was time. Taking a deep breath, I meandered my way down to the Quidditch Pitch. When I got there, Cedric was already waiting. He had a small, leather bag with him. I looked warily at the bag. One thought entered my brain. As this thought swam around in my head, my stomach churned again.

"Please tell me that we are not flying on brooms," I pleaded with Cedric.

Cedric grinned. "No, we are not going to fly on brooms. Though now that you mention it, I do miss flying."

A look of relief engulfed my face.

"Good because I hate flying," I stated, but then I frowned. "But, why exactly are we here?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Cedric's grin widened. He extended his hand for me to take. Still unsure about the whole thing, I accepted his hand and we walked inside the Quidditch Pitch. We stopped right in the middle of the field.

"You did not answer my question," I told him. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought that you and I could eat supper together," replied Cedric, unzipping the bag.

"But we could have done that in the Great Hall," I said, still confused.

Cedric gave me a look before answering. I'm not entirely sure what that look was trying to convey. Was it incredulity? Was it pity? I did not know because it had evaporated as quickly as it had appeared.

"Not without distractions," Cedric responded, taking out a basket of food.

It was then that I realized why Cedric had asked me to come. I felt really stupid for not realizing before.

"So, you thought that you could make a move on me, huh?" I inquired Cedric, challenging him to say no.

Cedric chuckled. "Did you just figure that out? I wondered how long it would take. I thought it would be obvious from the get go."

"I knew for a long time," I replied, lying. "ever since I first questioned you."

"Yeah, sure you did," replied Cedric, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "That's only why you hounded me with a zillion questions."

"I was testing you," I retorted, a little defensive.

"Of course you were," responded Cedric in that irritating way. He opened up the basket and took out a turkey sandwich. "Would you like one?"

"Don't change the subject," I growled at him. "I'm not done being angry at you."

Cedric put the sandwich away. When his gaze returned to mine, I saw something on it that shocked me. He looked incensed.

* * *

"When _**are**_ you going to quit being mad at me?" Cedric questioned, using a voice of forced calm. His hands were betraying him, though. I could see them trembling.

"That depends, when are you going to stop being so irritating," I shot back.

"You know what I think?"

"What? What _do_ you think, Cedric?"

"I think that you want to be furious at me. _I_ think that you **enjoy** making me suffer for what happened at the Yule Ball."

"Well, duh, Captain Obvious. Because you didn't consider my feelings at all when you made that bet."

Cedric stared at me for a while. His demeanor changed. He appeared to be more placid. When he spoke again, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"I'm really sorry about ever making that stupid bet, Eloise. I wish that I could travel back in time and erase it. But, I can't. All I can do now is hope that you'll forgive me."

"That's the problem," I told him. "I want to forgive you, but I can't. I was crushed when you confessed. You don't know what it's been like for me. I'm always the butt of everyone's jokes. Before this year, no one would even speak to me."

"But it's not like that anymore," Cedric said. "Everyone knows how wonderful you are now. No one is going to make fun of you. If they do, they'll have to answer to me."

I could tell that he was being serious. However, I was a little confused. So many inquiries floated through my brain. One stood out vividly among the others.

"So, what exactly **do** you want from me?"

Cedric fidgeted with the zipper of his bag. He took a deep breath and let his hand fall to his side. Turning his gaze towards mine, Cedric smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cedric stated. "I want to start over. I want to forget about the past and move forward. But I'd still like for you to be a part of my life. That is, if you will let me."

* * *

I was speechless. All this time, I thought that Cedric just wanted to play a prank on me again. But he didn't. He actually wanted to start over.

"I'm not sure if that's possible," I said, unsure of what could happen if we did.

"Anything's possible," remarked Cedric. "I've heard Muggles say that magic didn't exist. Truth be told, I would feel the same way if I wasn't raised by wizards. But if something like magic exists, I think that anything could happen as well."

"Yeah, I guess that is true," I agreed with him.

Cedric beamed at me. I felt a tiny flicker of a smile on my lips. For a moment, it seemed as though something was about to happen. As we looked at each other, I felt something that I'd never felt before. There was an actual connection growing between Cedric and me. Something that certainly wasn't there so many months prior. Perhaps it had always been there, and I'm just now noticing it. Whatever the case, there was a strange mood hovering in the air.

"Would you be totally opposed to kissing right now?" inquired Cedric, rather boldly.

He appeared to be very nervous. I could tell that he was testing the waters. He wasn't about to do anything unless I gave him the green light. That was definitely a new experience for me. I wasn't used to seeing him act this way. It was uncharted territory.

I was still in a quandary about Cedric. I wanted to trust him, but previous experiences left me doubtful. A fraction of my mind couldn't help mulling over a few questions. Was he really turning over a new leaf? Could I really trust him? Only one way to find out.

* * *

I nodded and leaned a little bit closer to Cedric. Looking very pleased, Cedric reciprocated. As our lips touched, I felt a spark of electricity between us. I was aware of how this action would impact the both of us in days to come, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the moment. With the impending third task, who knew if we'd ever get another occasion like this?

Cedric was the first one to pull away. I rested my forehead on his. I didn't want to be too far away just yet. I was hesitant for this moment to end. I wished silently that it would last forever. I knew that I would be perfectly sated if my wish would come true.

Alas, my wish did not come true. It was all due to my stomach rumbling. It's sound was that of a roaring lion roaming a savannah. The noise was much louder and more deafening in the quietude of the night. Apparently, hunger doesn't recognize the importance of a blissful point in time.

"Perhaps we should eat?" suggested Cedric.

"Yeah, maybe you are right," I agreed, half-heartedly.

We started eating all of the delicious food that Cedric had brought with him. Turkey sandwiches were only part of the meal. Potato salad, buttered biscuits, and strawberry jello followed. Cedric and I washed down our scrumptious meal with pumpkin juice. As we ate, Cedric and I chatted. We discussed our home lives a little more and the third task. Cedric said that he expected the third task to be the most dangerous of them all. When I asked him what he meant by that, he hesitated. I pressed a bit further, and found out that Hagrid had told him all about it.

"How did you get Hagrid to tell you? I didn't know you two were on good terms."

"Hagrid's always been very nice to me," stated Cedric. "We were chatting one day during class when it came up. He said that Potter already knew and he wanted me to know as well. I think that he just wants to ensure a Hogwarts' victory. Either that or he doesn't want to look as though he is favoring Potter."

"Probably the latter," I replied. "As if no one knew before. Hagrid worships the ground that Potter walks on. Don't get me wrong," I added after seeing the look on Cedric's face," Harry has always been nice to me. I have nothing against him, personally. I just dislike all of the favoritism that he receives."

"I think Harry doesn't particularly care for it either," chimed in Cedric, thoughtfully. "I mean, he didn't ask for a psychotic wizard to attack his family. All the attention that Harry receives seems to be unwanted. I think if he could, Harry would most likely trade for another life."

"And how would you know that?" I asked, looking astonished.

"I'm very observant," replied Cedric, grinning.

"More like **nosy**," I muttered.

"How could you suggest such a thing," declared Cedric, acting hurt.

"Because I know you," I retorted, cracking a smile.

* * *

My answer resulted in Cedric pinning and tickling me. All I could do was squirm. My pleas did nothing to stop Cedric's tickling spree. I thought that my sides were going to burst from laughing so hard.

Just when I could not take anymore, Cedric ceased tickling me. Once released, I sat up. Cedric looked at his watch. His eyes grew wide.

"It's way past curfew," Cedric stated. "We'd better get back to the castle before Filch finds us."

Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts' castle, was the bane of every students' existence. His cat, Mrs. Norris, was second on that list. They patrolled the corridors after hours and punished any students that they found out of bed. The duo were despised by the students. Neither Cedric or I desired to be caught by them.

Packing up the picnic basket, Cedric and I made our way towards the oak front doors. When we reached them, Cedric slowly pushed the door open a crack. He peered inside. I waited beside him nervously.

"I'll go in first," whispered Cedric. "If I'm caught, it isn't as big of a deal. I'll just tell Filch that I am on patrol duty tonight. Whitney's actually supposed to do it tonight, but she skipped out. So I'll make it look like she passed the responsibility off to me. Don't worry," Cedric stated, seeing my wary look. "Whitney won't mind. She hates patrolling with Filch anyway."

"I have no qualms lying to Filch," I disclosed.

"Great, follow me then."

As quietly as we could, Cedric and I crept into the castle. We snaked our way up two flights of stairs before we ran into our first obstacle. Peeves the poltergeist was fourth on the list of things students hated about Hogwarts. Severus Snape was the third. Unfortunately, both were currently in very close proximity to us. Cedric grabbed my arm and pulled me into a secret passage just in time. Any later and we would have been discovered.

"Your timing is impeccable," I murmured to Cedric.

Cedric pressed his finger to his lips. I fell silent, but my heart was pounding. The sound of my heartbeat was vociferous. I was fearful that it could be heard from outside these walls.

"Come on, Eloise," hissed Cedric. "We've got to keep moving."

I traveled closely behind Cedric. The path was dimly lit by torches. I could just barely make out Cedric even though I was so close to him. Fortunately, it was a straight path with only a couple of turns.

* * *

We soon reached another door. Cedric carefully opened the door. He checked to see if the coast was clear. When Cedric realized that it was, we continued on our journey. By now, I was terrified. I expected a ghost, a teacher, or Peeves to jump out at us any second. My anxiety was causing my heart to beat even quicker. I kept hearing voices and seeing shadows cast by the bright moonlight. My mind was playing tricks on me. Fueled by apprehension.

"Yes! We are here!" Cedric exclaimed in a hushed voice.

That was all it took to ease my fear. I felt that I could relax now. This was all behind us. I felt victorious. We thwarted Peeves, Snape, Mrs. Norris, and Filch. It had to be some sort of record. Not even the infamous Weasley twins could have accomplished that.

Cedric uttered the password. The portrait woke up and feebly started scolding us for being out so late. Ignoring the potrait's rants, we made our way inside the Hufflepuff common room. After saying goodnight, Cedric and I parted. Sleep was quite welcomed. The day had been a very adventurous one. I was ready for some peace and quiet. It was definitely well earned.

* * *

_**Reviews are always welcomed!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes: Well, looks like things just got even more interesting for Cedric and Eloise. How will things play out for them now that they are back together? Only time will tell.**

**Special thanks to Edrose, barefoottoes, and LilySeverus1 for reviewing. To LilySeverus1: I hope you stick around. It's going to get much better. Eloise is becoming one of my favorite characters to write about. I enjoy writing about characters who didn't really get much time in the books. It's fun to build off of what was in the Potter books. To Barefoottoes: It's funny that you say that because I'd originally planned for them to get caught. I changed my mind because I thought that it would be way too obvious. But, I'm glad that you liked it. To Edrose: I think I've decided how I'm going to end this story. This upcoming chapter isn't the last, but there won't be too many left. Hope you continue to enjoy it. It's been a pleasure writing this.**

**And now…on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

The sun seeped through the crack in the cream colored curtains. Groaning, I pushed back my canary colored comforter. Stretching and yawning, I looked over at my alarm clock. It read seven forty-five. I started to break out in a sweat. Potions, my first class of the morning, started in less than fifteen minutes. Professor Snape would not be very forgiving if I was late. I would have detention for the entire week if I didn't get to his class on time.

Panicking, I jumped out of bed. Throwing on some clothes, I brushed my teeth and hair before dashing downstairs. Sprinting through the corridors, I nearly toppled Professor Flitwick as I made my way towards the dungeons. Reaching the door to Snape's classroom, I opened it.

Unfortunately, Professor Snape was already there. So were the rest of my classmates. All eyes were on me as I took my seat. All of the Hufflepuffs were giving me a pitying look. The Ravenclaws were tsk tsking. I tried to ignore them and focus my attention on Professor Snape, who was walking towards me. The look on his face was awful. His upper lip was curled into a terrible sneer. His brow was furrowed, and the black of his eyes seemed to darken.

"Well, well, well," Professor Snape said in his deadliest voice. "Look who finally decided to show up for class. Too busy gallivanting all night long with Mr. Diggory to remember to get to class on time, Miss Midgen? Thirty points will be taken from Hufflepuff for your tardiness."

I was scared. Did he know about last night? How we just barely escaped being captured by him. I tried my best not to give anything away, but I had a feeling that he already knew. I had heard stories that Snape could read minds. If that was true, we were toast. Burnt, crispy toast at that. Professor Snape would have Cedric and me out of Hogwarts faster than blinking.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," replied Snape, disbelievingly. "And as for your punishment, I think that detention tonight will suffice. Eight o' clock in my office. You will be scouring cauldrons. You'd best not be late. Do I make myself clear, Miss Midgen?"

"Crystal clear, sir," I replied, adverting my gaze.

"Wonderful," Snape responded.

He placed both hands on my desk and leaned forward. He was an inch away from my face. I could smell the kippers that he'd eaten for breakfast. It was a lurid smell, but I concentrated on his ebony eyes instead. When he spoke, it was barely audible, but I understood every word.

"Make no mistake, Miss Midgen, I will not be as gracious next time. If you ever wander the school at night again, I will catch you. And I won't hesitate to expel you from this school. Or Mister Diggory for that matter. If I had proof that you two actually took a midnight stroll, you would already be on your way home."

Snape walked away. I was perturbed. Professor Snape was really intimidating. I had a feeling that being a teacher wasn't his first job. Something told me that Snape had done some unspeakable things in his life. There were rumors that Snape used to work for You-Know-Who, but I didn't know if that was true. I could definitely believe it though. He was certainly scary enough.

I spent the remainder of the lesson concentrating on my notes. I wanted to draw as little attention to myself as possible. However, I kept getting looks from my classmates. Mostly, they were disappointed that I'd lost them House points. We were really close to surpassing Gryffindor in points. Now, Hufflepuff was far behind.

* * *

As soon as the lesson was over, I made my way out into the corridor. I was feeling quite miserable. There was no way that Hufflepuff would win the House Cup now. It was all my fault. If only I'd set my alarm.

While I was busy beating myself up, I didn't see Cedric saunter towards me. Only when he put an arm around my waist did I notice him. He looked extremely happy to see me. I attempted to smile at him, but I was too upset to do so.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.

"I just ruined our chance at the House cup," I told him.

"What do you mean? What happened?" inquired Cedric, looking perplexed.

"I was late to Potions, and Snape took thirty points away from Hufflepuff. Also, I have a detention tonight too."

To my surprise, Cedric chuckled.

"I thought it would be something more serious than that. Thirty points isn't really that much. We can easily get it back, and some. Now the detention is a problem."

"Why's that?"

"Because I was going to ask you to take another stroll with me tonight," answered Cedric.

My eyes grew very wide. The memory of what Professor Snape had told me was still prominent in my mind. The last thing either of us needed was to be kicked out of Hogwarts. Especially Cedric, since he was so close to finishing his education here.

"We almost got caught yesterday," I murmured. "Do you really want to risk it again?"

"Oh come on," said Cedric, rolling his eyes. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I don't want to cause any more trouble," I whispered, holding up my hands. "Snape is already onto us. I think he knows we were out last night."

"Snape doesn't know anything, Eloise," countered Cedric. "He can't read minds. How is he supposed to know that we were out last night?"

"That's unclear. I've heard stories about him. None of which support your theory," I remarked.

"You cannot believe everything that you are told, Eloise. Not everything you hear is the truth. Snape is just an average wizard. He can't delve into someone's mind any time that he pleases. That's impossible."

* * *

I relaxed and my hands fell to my sides. Cedric was right. Snape couldn't read minds. I was being ridiculous. I allowed my imagination to run wild. I didn't look at the logic or the facts. No one can read minds. That kind of power doesn't exist.

"So, what time is your detention tonight?" asked Cedric.

"Eight o'clock," I replied. "I get to scour the cauldrons. How unfair is that?"

"Pretty unfair," agreed Cedric. "But it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" I asked, curiously.

"He could make you shampoo his greasy hair."

We both laughed at that comment. Instantly, I felt better. I'd take scouring cauldrons any day. Especially if the alternative was washing the Potion Master's hair.

The two of us paused when we reached Charms class. This was Cedric's next class. I had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Cedric turned towards me and grinned.

"Well, I guess this is farewell for now," said Cedric. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Cedric," I said, pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

"I saw that," said Henry, looking like a kid in the candy store.

"Saw what?" I said, trying to play it off.

"Eloise kissed you on the cheek," Henry replied. "That can only mean one thing. Your hair-brained scheme actually worked."

"It wasn't a scheme," defended Cedric. "That would imply that I am attempting to trick her, which I am not."

Henry blanched.

"So, you guys are back together for real?"

I confirmed this statement with a nod. Henry looked giddy. Just then, Eric sat down beside me.

"Did I just hear what I think that I heard?" questioned Eric.

I sat back in my chair, folding my arms over my chest.

"Depends on what you think that you heard," I responded, smirking.

"If my ears deceive me, I thought that I heard that you and Eloise are back together," retorted Eric, looking questioningly at me.

"You're correct," I answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's excellent, but I have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"Screw this up and Whitney will have your ass," threatened Eric.

"No need to worry," I answered. "I have no desire to mess things up."

"Good," responded Eric, looking relieved. "Because I really don't want to go through that again."

"Mister Diggory, since you feel the need to talk, perhaps you'd like to show the class how a non-verbal Cheering Charm is done?"

Professor Flitwick was looking directly at me. Everyone else had turned in their seats to scrutinize me as well. Letting out a sigh, I proceeded to the head of the classroom. Taking out my wand, I focused on the incantation for the Cheering Charm. Pointing my wand at myself, I cast the spell. To my astonishment, it actually worked.

Professor Flitwick looked very pleased. My classmates were impressed as well. The Cheering Charm caused me to grin a bit more broadly at everyone than I meant to. I was thrilled when Professor Flitwick awarded me twenty points. As I made my way back to my seat, I felt light as air. I couldn't wait to tell Eloise that I'd earned some of the points she'd lost for Hufflepuff back already.

* * *

The rest of the time passed by quickly. Soon, it was time for supper. I met Eloise at the entrance to the Great Hall. We walked in together, holding hands. As we entered, we received a mixed reception. My friends were wolf-whistling. The girls from the Beauxbatons Institute were sobbing. Fleur's eyes were narrowed in jealousy. She wasn't the only one either. There were other girls who were very envious of Eloise, but I didn't care. I wanted to be Eloise. Not any of those other girls.

We took our seats at the Hufflepuff table. The glances did not stop here. Whitney was looking both incredulous and furious. I knew that she did not think I was good enough for Eloise. I saw Eric trying to distract her, but he was failing. Ophelia and her gang of girls were glaring at me as well. They were obviously still afraid that I was going to hurt Eloise.

I watched as Whitney marched over to where we were sitting. Her face was as red as a tomato. Her hands were balled up into fists. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and dislike as she glowered at me. I could tell that a tirade was coming on. Before she could speak, I cut her off.

"If you are worried about how I am going to treat Eloise, don't. I am not going to break her heart. That's the last thing that I want to do."

Whitney was taken my surprise by my words. I could tell that whatever she had planned to say was now null and void. The ruby color in her face was returning back to normal. Her hands were no longer in fists. They were hanging loosely at her sides.

"Okay, I'll believe you, Diggory. Just remember, if you harm her, I will harm you," admonished Whitney.

"Duly noted," I replied.

"Ok, then. Just so you know," acknowledged Whitney, returning to her seat.

Shaking my head, I turned to Eloise.

"You sure have a lot of people looking out for you."

"I've got to," Eloise replied with a grin. "There's a ton of sharks in the water. A girl has to be careful."

I smiled at her and we returned to our meal. Afterwards, I offered to walk her down to the dungeons. She accepted and we made our way hand-in-hand to Snape's office. Saying our goodbyes, I watched Eloise walk inside before leaving. I knew that everything would be okay. Eloise was a strong girl. She could take anything that Professor Snape dished out.

* * *

**Read and review. Please and thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reading reviews on my story just brightens my day. It's good to know that there are people who are interested in reading this. **

**I think everyone will enjoy this chapter. Lots of stuff is going to take place. Including a little bit of sweetness between Eloise and Cedric. So without further ado, let's bring on the next segment.**

**By the way, I know that this may not be necessary, but I've had troubles with this in the past so I'm going to address it anyway. Fleur's dialogue is purposefully misspelled. The reason is to get a better feel of the way that she would speak, given her French accent.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

A feeling of dread swept over me as I entered Snape's office. I'd never actually been inside before. I wasn't prepared for the containers of grotesque ingredients lining the walls. Or the overall dismal surroundings of the place. The whole room was very intimidating. Perfect for someone like Professor Snape. Not such a welcoming atmosphere for me.

Professor Snape was already waiting for me. He was sitting behind his desk grading papers. He did not look up when I entered the room, but he seemed to know that I was there. I walked up to his desk. Shortly after, Snape placed his quill on the desk. Pushing back his chair, Professor Snape stood up. He was much taller than I was. Professor Snape towered over me, and I suddenly felt really small. Kind of like an ant.

"Good to see that you are on time," Snape sneered. "I was beginning to wonder if you would be. What with the temptation of spending so much time with Mister Diggory, of course."

I ignored his snide remark about Cedric. All I cared about was completing my detention. It did not matter how many times Snape insulted me. I would not give him a reason to give me another detention, or take away house points.

"Here are the cleaning supplies," Snape said, handing me a towel and a bucket of some unknown liquid. "You will be allowed to leave once all of the cauldrons are cleaned. Now, get on with it, Miss Midgen."

Professor Snape glided towards his desk. He returned to grading papers, leaving me to my work. Periodically, Snape would check on my progress. Twice, I had to redo a cauldron because it wasn't up to his standards. By the time I had finished, my hands were calloused and raw. My fingers felt as though they would break if I tried to move them. However, the pain didn't exist only in my fingers. My entire body ached all over. Climbing the stairs back to my dormitory would be a nightmare in this state. I just knew it.

"I hope that you won't be late for my class again, Miss Midgen," stated Snape, scowling at me. "I don't think that you desire to repeat tonight's events."

"No, sir," I said, timidly.

"Good," said Snape, indifferently. "Now, go back to your dormitory."

He slammed the door in my face. Feeling a little shell-shocked, I glanced at my watch. It was half-past midnight. I had spent four hours scouring cauldrons. There was a test tomorrow in Transfiguration. If I wanted to be even a little bit alert, I needed to go to sleep soon.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

For some reason, I could not sleep. I tried everything to make myself tired, but nothing worked. Not even exercising, and that usually did the trick. Sighing in frustration, I got out of bed. Perhaps laying on the couch in the common room would make me sleepy? It was my last resort. If this did not work, nothing else would.

I traipsed down the stairs. As I made my way over to the couch, I realized that someone was already there. A blonde haired, hazel eyed someone. Eloise was sprawled out on the couch. A strand of her blonde hair covered half of her face. She looked so sanguine that I did not want to disturb her.

Being as quiet as I could, I crept toward the staircase. Since the couch was occupied, I decided that I would just go back upstairs. There was really no reason for me to be down here. I didn't want Eloise to wake up and think that I was spying on her. That would just be creepy.

Just as I placed my foot on the first step, I heard a noise. Someone yawned and my name was uttered. Turning around, I saw that Eloise was staring at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"Not long," I told her. "I came down here because I couldn't sleep. I was going to lay on the couch when I noticed that you were there."

"You could've slept on the couch with me," Eloise replied.

"Nah, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."

"Well, I appreciate that, but we could have shared the couch."

"I'll have to remember for next time," I replied, grinning. "So, how was detention?"

* * *

She went off on a rant about Professor Snape. Eloise told me how Snape made her redo a couple of the cauldrons.

"One little speck, that's all that was left," Eloise said, sounding indignant. "It was barely visible. But I still had to clean the cauldron again. It was so unfair."

"That's Snape for you," I replied, nonchalantly. "He's never treated anyone well. Unless you are a Slytherin."

"It would be wonderful if he wouldn't act like a jerk," Eloise replied. Then, her face lit up and she smiled thoughtfully. "Hey, do you think there's a spell or potion that could make Snape be nice?"

I chuckled.

"Even if there was, I doubt it would work. For starters, how would you get Snape to drink a potion. Or curse him without anyone else's knowledge?"

Eloise deflated a bit.

"You're right," she muttered. "Thanks for bursting my bubble, Debbie-downer."

"Debbie-downer?" repeated Cedric, looking confused. "My name isn't Debbie."

"Ok, then," replied Eloise. "Wet blanket."

"Wet blanket?"

"Never mind. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you in the morning, Eloise."

I kissed the top of her forehead before walking away. I trudged up the steps to my dormitory. When I plopped back down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. Eloise surely was something else. Only a few weeks ago, she hated the sight of me. Tonight, Eloise had offered to share the couch with me. As much as I wanted to take her offer, I knew it was a bad idea. If history had taught me anything, it was that I made really awful choices. Sharing a couch with Eloise wasn't something that I wished to add to that list. Not that I didn't want to share a couch with her, but I was determined to make things work with Eloise. Screwing up our relationship was not going to happen. Not if I could help it.

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and I still felt drowsy. The couch really wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. My body ached all over from scouring cauldrons. Every part of my anatomy felt brittle. If someone were to even give me a hug, I would snap in half. That's how bad I hurt.

I wanted to go to sleep in my dormitory bed, but that wasn't going to happen. I had classes to attend. Whether I liked it or not, I would have to deal with my lethargic state. Deciding that food would be a good start, I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I entered the Great Hall, I was greeted by none other than Fleur Delacour. Recalling that she was quite unhappy to see me with Cedric, I was astonished that she was beaming. This bizarre sight certainly peaked my curiosity. Why in the name of Merlin was she so pleased to see me?

"I wuzz wondering eef we could talk?" asked Fleur, looking suddenly tentative.

"Of course," I replied, wondering what she wanted to talk about, and why she appeared so cautious. "Would you like to sit with me at the end of the Hufflepuff table?"

"No, no," said Fleur. "I don't want us to be overheard."

"Can I grab a bite to eat first?" I questioned, stomach rumbling.

"Sure, but make it something portable."

Snatching a piece of toast with marmalade, I followed Fleur out of the Great Hall. We did not stop walking until we were outside. Once we were by the greenhouses, Fleur paused. I took a bite of my toast and waited for Fleur to speak. She was checking to make sure that no one else was around. Once satisfied, Fleur began to talk.

"Some of ze Beauxbatons' girls are not too happy with 'oo," Fleur stated. "Zey seem to feel that you are unfit to date Cedric."

I swallowed my bite of toast and glared at Fleur. Somehow, I had a feeling that this little chat was going to involve Cedric. I just knew it, and my intuition is almost always right.

"And I suppose you feel the same way," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I did, until I met someone 'oo changed zat," replied Fleur, grinning mysteriously.

"Oh, really? Who?" I asked, a bit curious. I knew that Fleur was part veela. She could have basically anyone she wanted. A part of me wondered who this mystery man was.

"I theenk zat he is the older bruzzer of Ronald Weasley," said Fleur. "He came to visit 'arry Potter and wish him luck in the tournament."

"Oh."

I didn't know the Weasley family well. My first thought was Percy, but I dismissed it. There was no way that someone like Fleur could be interested in Percy. So, it had to be one of the elder Weasley boys, but I didn't know their names.

"Do you know his name?" inquired Fleur.

I shook my head.

"No, I don't know the Weasleys very well. Ronald is in my year, but we never speak to each other," I explained.

"I see," said Fleur, looking very disappointed. "I was 'oping that you might know."

"Maybe Cedric might," I suggested, trying to be helpful. "I could ask him if you'd like?"

"No, that won't be necessary," replied Fleur, shaking her magnificent head of hair from side to side. "It was mere curiosity."

An awkward silence filled the air. Fleur looked as though she wanted to say something else, but kept quiet. Dealing with these kinds of situations wasn't my forte. Nor was it in me to keep it going, so I broke the ice.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes, there was one more theeng," Fluer said, coming out of her zombie like state. "I wanted to warn 'oo."

"About what?" I asked, looking a bit worried.

"Remember when I said zat some of the girls were unhappy with 'oo and Cedric?"

I nodded to show that I understood.

"Well, I 'ave heard some of them planning. Zey theenk eef zey put a potion into your drink, zey can make you 'ate Cedric. But zat ees not all. Zey have also been planning to put a potion in Cedric's drink to make him fall out of love with 'oo."

* * *

I was taken aback. I knew that the girls were jealous, but I never expected them to stoop to that level. I would have to watch carefully to make sure that didn't happen. However, something bugged me about the whole thing. Something that I couldn't ignore.

"Thanks for informing me, Fleur. But, I have to ask. Why you are telling me this? Aren't they your friends? Won't they be mad if they find out that you spilled the beans?"

Fleur smiled sadly.

"I'm going to let 'oo in on a leetle secret, Eloise. I don't 'ave any real friends. Zey only pretend to like me because I'm pretty. Zey only talk to me when zey want something. Otherwise, I am alone. I don't care what zey theenk. Besides," she added with a grin, "you and Cedric should be togezzer. I see how 'oo act around each uzzer. It's obvious you're meant to be."

"I don't know about that," I said, unsure. "But thank you for the heads up. I'll make sure not to let my guard down."

"You're welcome, Eloise," replied Fleur, beaming. "You're a great girl. Don't ever let anyone else say differently."

"I won't," I promised.

"Well, I must be off," said Fleur. "Our 'eadmistress ees giving us our lessons in ze carraiges. Despite being here at 'ogwarts, we Beauxbatons still 'ave to study for exams. Goodbye for now, Eloise."

After Fleur left, I made my way to Hagrid's hut. I had Care of Magical Creatures class first thing this morning with the Gryffindors. We were continuing our study of the Blast-Ended Skrewts. They were vile beasts, but I found them to be quite interesting. In all of the magical zoology books that I'd ever read, I'd never discovered them. I had a sneaking suspicion that Hagrid created them himself, but I never voiced my opinion. Perhaps I had overlooked them in one of the zoology books? Whatever the case, I needed to get to class. Warning Cedric could wait until later. Right now, I had a date with some Blast-Ended Skrewts.

* * *

**Read and review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Before I begin, I'd like to make an announcement. I'm sorry to all of you who like Ronald Weasley, but there's going to be some Ron-bashing in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was a very interesting class that morning. By interesting, I mean hazardous. I have changed my mind about the Blast-Ended Skrewts. They are not fascinating creatures at all. Blast-Ended Skrewts should be eradicated off the face of the Earth. Why Dumbledore allowed Hagrid to use them in class is beyond my comprehension. Perhaps Dumbledore really was going senile, or maybe he didn't know that Hagrid was using the skrewts in lessons. Whatever the case, I was considering dropping the class if the skrewts were to stay.

Allow me to explain. Today, I was almost speared by one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts as I attempted to feed it. I backed away from it just in time, but the Blast-Ended Skrewt began to chase me. Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I hid inside Hagrid's hut for the rest of the lesson. Then, a new emotion set in. That emotion was shame. However, my chagrin at running away from the Blast-Ended Skrewts did not last very long. Soon after I took shelter in Hagrid's hut, several other students joined me. A few of them were Gryffindors, who were supposed to be brave. As all of us huddled together, I couldn't help feeling slightly better. There was no use feeling humiliated if other people made the same choice. We were all in this together.

"It's okay ter come out now," boomed Hagrid's voice from outside. "The Blast-Ended Skrewts are back in their cages. No need tah fear."

A feeling of relief sweeped the cabin. There was also mutterings about Hagrid being unfit to teach. I'd always liked Hagrid, but I couldn't help agreeing with the murmurs. What kind of teacher unleashes horrible beasts upon their students?

One by one, everyone filed out of the cabin. Some of the students, Harry Potter among them, had cuts and burns all over their bodies from trying to wrangle in the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Of course, I wasn't surprised that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had helped. If the stories were true, the trio had been through far worse and survived. I was just fortunate that I only had a tiny scratch on my arm. It could have been a lot worse.

"Yer dismissed," Hagrid addressed the class, walking away towards the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

When I caught up with Cedric, I told him about the disastrous lesson with Hagrid. I ranted on about how Hagrid shouldn't be teaching. I let all of my rage regarding the lesson out. After I finished, I felt much better. It was as if the rain cloud over my head was gone. Replaced by a gleaming sun.

"I can't say that I don't agree with you, Eloise," said Cedric. "I really don't know why Dumbledore hired Hagrid to be a teacher. He's not even a wizard. My father told me that Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts. He should just go back to being a gamekeeper and let someone more qualified handle the class."

"Hagrid's a great teacher," chimed in a voice.

Harry Potter and the rest of the golden trio were standing right there. How long they had been there, I didn't know. All I knew was that they looked livid.

"Hagrid is an awful teacher, and you know it, Potter," I said, glaring right back at Harry.

"Hagrid's a little unorthodox, but he's a terrific teacher," retorted Hermione.

I snorted with laughter.

"Get real, Hermione," I sneered. "Today's lesson was downright horrendous and you know it. Or, at least you do if you're half as smart as you claim to be."

"Hermione's twice as intelligent as you'll ever be, Eloise," growled Ron, shaking with fury.

"Which is still more than you, Weasley," I shot back.

"Come on, Eloise," said Cedric, taking hold of my arm. "Let's go. There's nothing gained in continuing to argue with them."

"Yes, that's right," called Ron as we walked away. "Run away from us just like you ran away from the Blast-Ended Skrewts. That'll solve all of your problems. Maybe all of that running will slim you down? Then you might look somewhat attractive."

* * *

That was it for me. All of those painful memories came flooding back. Being endlessly teased by people because of my looks. No one wanting to be my friend. Every insult was pulsing through my brain. I broke free of Cedric's grasp and sprinted towards Ron. I saw the look of shock on Ron's face as I punched him. I got in several good hits before feeling a pair of arms steer me away. Looking back, I saw Harry and Hermione hovering over Ron. Ron's face was bloodstained and his nose was broken. I felt a bit satisfied with myself. It was about time that I stood up to the naysayers.

I glanced at Cedric. He looked furious. I'd only seen him this mad on one other occasion. On the aforementioned occasion, things had not ended well. I was a little apprehensive of what Cedric would say.

"I'm very upset with you, Eloise," scolded Cedric.

I hated his tone of voice. It made me sound like a misbehaving child. I had every right to beat the crap out of Ron. What I did was totally justified. It angered me that Cedric was acting in this manner. Teeth gritted and hands balled into fists, I glared at Cedric.

"You heard what he said," I told Cedric, defending myself.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you had to strike him."

"Okay, I'll admit that it was a little extreme, but I got caught in the heat of the moment. Anyone would have reacted that way."

"I think that you should apologize to him," Cedric stated.

"Only if he apologizes for what he said to me," I responded.

"Or you could be the bigger person," suggested Cedric. "Anyone can say they're sorry if the other person does first. It takes guts to apologize without expecting one back."

What Cedric was saying made sense. Karma would come back and bite Ron Weasley in the buttocks one day. By being the bigger person, I was assuring this fate. Showering someone you disliked with kindness? Now that was brilliant.

"You're right, Cedric," I said, grinning widely. "I'm going to do just that."

"That's my girl," beamed Cedric, looking pleased.

"I'll see you later," I told Cedric as I bounded away. "There's a certain red-haired Weasley that I need to talk to."

I found Ronald Weasley in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was mending Ron's broken nose. Harry and Hermione were standing by his bed, watching. When they saw me enter the room, the trio scowled at me. I ignored their glares and focused my attention on Ron. He seemed less than pleased at my arrival.

"Come to gloat?" asked Ron, bitterly.

"No, I came to say that I was sorry," I responded. I was shocked that it did not take much effort to keep my voice nice and calm. Still, I was upset at what Ron had said, but I did not wish for Cedric to continue being mad at me. "It was in the heat of the moment, and I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Ron looked as though he didn't want to accept my apology. That was to be expected from him. I would have been surprised if he had. Ron did not strike me as the type to forgive and forget. It was useless to think otherwise. As I turned to leave, I heard Hermione speak.

"Come on, Ron," she muttered. "You have to admit that what you said to Eloise wasn't very nice. She didn't have to come here, but she did. At least accept her apology."

"But she slugged me," whispered Ron. "Why should I forgive her?"

"She probably wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't said all those mean things about her," Harry chimed in. I felt a rush of gratitude at Harry's words. At least he seemed to understand what I was going through.

"True, but she caused damage to me," Ron whined.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Ronald," Hermione exasperated, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," said Ron, sulking. Then, he turned his gaze towards mine. "Apology accepted. Now, leave."

Giving Ron a small salute, I exited the hospital wing. I could hear Hermione and Ron arguing. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but it sounded like Hermione was upset by Ron's behavior towards me. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to dwell on Ronald Weasley's abysmal manners. I was happy that at least one thing was taken care of. In light of what had just happened, I had completely forgotten what else I was supposed to do. I knew that it was something that couldn't be brushed aside. Unfortunately, I was unable to remember what that was.

* * *

A small group of Beauxbatons' girls were striding this way. Catching sight of me, they grinned maliciously. One girl was holding a crystal bottle in her left hand filled with some mystery liquid. The girl standing to her left whispered something inaudible, causing her companion to smirk. Raising an eyebrow at the Beauxbatons' students, I watched them curiously. What was **that **about?

Just as they turned around the corner, I recalled what Fleur had told me earlier. My whole body felt as though it had been doused in freezing, cold water. Those girls meant business. They were desperate enough to take Cedric by any means necessary. I knew what I had to do. I had to find Cedric and warn him.

Sprinting as fast as my feet would carry me, I began my search for Cedric. A Prefect shouted after me not to run in the corridors, but I ignored her. There were far more important things that needed to be dealt with. Breaking the rules just this once did not seem like a bad idea. Not when it was compared to what would happen if I did not reach Cedric first.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom came into view. Any moment now, the Hufflepuff seventh years would walk out of it. Cedric would be among them, probably chatting with a friend or two regarding test scores. He told me that they had a test today over non-verbal curses. Even though Cedric was exempt from end-of-the-year exams, he still had to maintain decent grades to become a Healer.

All of this was irrelevant at the present time. Scores on a test did not matter. The only thing that did matter was that Cedric did not drink anything that was offered to him. Especially if it was a Beauxbatons' girl.

Attempting to catch my breath, I stood by the entrance to the classroom. After a few minutes, my sharp intakes of breath receded. Another minute, and I was able to breath normally again. Just in time too, because the bell began to ring. I moved far enough away so that the door would not be slammed into my face. I scanned the crowd for Cedric, and found him. He was chatting with Henry Dawlish and Eric Hopkins, his two best friends.

Wasting no time at all, I zoomed over to where Cedric was. Before he had the chance to greet me, I explained what had happened. I did not leave a single thing out. Everything that Fleur had told me and the vengeful girls was revealed. When I finished, I looked at Cedric, imploring him to understand how important it was that he didn't make light of the situation.

"A-Are you quite sure of this?" inquired Cedric, looking very pale.

Henry and Eric were listening with interest. Neglecting the other two, I looked at Cedric and nodded. My confirmation that this was not a joke made Cedric pale even more. His face was now the color of alabaster. I glanced over at Henry and Eric. Both boys appeared to be sick to their stomachs.

"We should report them to Dumbledore," declared Henry. "Perhaps he can talk to their headmistress and she'll sort them out?"

"But the only evidence that we have is Eloise's word," stated Eric. "I don't know that that will be enough. We don't have physical proof that the girls are planning to poison Cedric. I believe you, Eloise, really I do," added Eric. "But I don't think that Dumbledore will take this seriously."

"Cedric's a champion though," I retorted. "If these Beauxbatons' girls are trying to poison Cedric, Dumbledore might deem it worthy of an investigation at the very least."

"Perhaps if I'm really careful and I don't drink from unattended flasks, I'll be okay," suggested Cedric.

"No, we cannot take that chance," I replied, shaking my head. "It's way too risky."

"Maybe he's right," chimed in Eric. "Take a leaf out of Moody's book. Do you still have your hip flask that your dad gave you?"

"Yeah, it's up in my dormitory. I'll go and get it."

"I'll accompany you," I responded.

Cedric chuckled.

"That won't be necessary. I can make it to my dormitory all by myself."

"What if one of the Beauxbatons' girls tries to make you drink a potion?"

Cedric looked at me with incredulity and shook his head.

"You're starting to sound like Mad-Eye."

"So what if I am?" I shot back. "He has the right idea. Constant vigilance."

Cedric smiled.

"Okay, I see that I am not going to win this argument, so I concede."

Grinning triumphantly, I walked hand-in-hand with Cedric back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. I made a mental note to stay closer than usual to Cedric. I did not want to give the girls an opportunity to strike. Although, it would be much harder for them now. I felt uneasy about the whole situation. I could not wait until tomorrow when the third task would be over with. Or for the Beauxbatons' departure from Hogwarts. To me, that day could not come soon enough.

* * *

**Read and review, won't you?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes: Looks like there's trouble afoot. Good thing Cedric is on his guard. But will that be enough? Stay tuned, kids. The next installment is coming up shortly.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

Honestly, I don't know what I would do without Eloise. I had no idea that Beauxbatons' girls were so vicious. Or determined to get their way for that matter. Who knew that they would go to such lengths to be with me? The old me would have been quite flattered that they were fighting amongst themselves over me. The new me, however, was not impressed and frightened. It was terrifying to think of what they would do to have me. I was worried not only for my own safety, but Eloise's as well. I wouldn't put it past those girls to try and poison her.

That is why the two of us only drank from special flasks now. I put a duplication charm on the flask my father had given me, along with some precautionary charms. I gave one of the flasks to Eloise for her to use. Now, there was little chance of our flasks being contaminated. Dobby, a house-elf that worked in the kitchens here at Hogwarts, gave us our own personal jug of pumpkin juice. He had taken a liking to Eloise and when she explained our situation, Dobby was more than happy to help.

The day that I found out about the malicious scheme, I went straight to Dumbledore. I told him everything, but he did not seem to be convinced at first. Until I did a little coercion of my own.

"This is a very serious accusation, Mister Diggory," said Dumbledore, peering down at me with his piercing blue eyes. "Are you sure that this isn't some misunderstanding?"

"I am positive, sir. Someone is trying to do me in. I mean, I am a champion. It's obvious that they want to put me out of the running to increase their chances of a Beauxbatons' victory. Isn't that reason enough to investigate? "

Dumbledore let out a sigh before speaking.

"Are you sure that there isn't another option?"

"I think that it is past that point, Professor Dumbledore," I stated, looking distressed.

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his high-backed chair. Lacing his fingers together, Dumbledore rested his chin on his propped up hands. He fixed me with a penetrating stare. One that could see into the very depths of a person's soul.

"I have noticed that you are taking precautions. You have a hip flask with you at all times," Dumbledore declared, indicating the flask.

"Took a leaf from Professor Moody's book, sir," I replied, patting the flask.

"Make no mistake, Mister Diggory, I am taking all of this with the utmost seriousness. There will be an investigation. After all, you are a champion of Hogwarts' school. I cannot have your safety be in jeopardy. However, I cannot help but desire all of this to be a tremendous misunderstanding," commented Dumbledore, now staring at me again.

"Me too, sir," I said, giving him a wry smile.

Dismissing myself, I hurried to tell Eloise the good news. The weight on my chest was lifted. Everything was going to be alright. All I had to do was make it through the final task, and my life would return to normal.

* * *

As I rounded the corner, I heard shouting. One voice, I recognized. The other two, I did not. Eloise was arguing with someone. I could not make out the words, but I could tell that she was in trouble. I started to pick up the pace. My slumbering gait was now a heavy sprint. I nearly knocked over a statue as I rushed to Eloise's aid.

I skidded to a halt as I invaded the scene. Eloise was being held by the arms by a muscular brunette girl. A tall blonde, who had her back to me, was holding a potion bottle in her hand. She drew closer to Eloise.

"You are unfit to be the girlfriend of someone so good-looking," the girl exclaimed in a French accent. "Eet is time that 'oo stepped aside."

"No!" yelled Eloise. "I won't! You cannot have him! Cedric loves me!"

The girl laughed coldly.

"He doesn't love you. How could 'e? An ugly duckling like 'oo versus a gorgeous swan such as myself? Eet is no contest! You should save yourself the 'eartache and let me have him."

Anger and hatred boiled inside of me. This girl didn't know anything about love. How could she not see that Eloise was perfect for me? There was no way that I could stay silent any longer. I wanted to end this. Once and for all.

"Do you really believe that you have a shot with me?" I demanded, making my presence known.

The blonde turned around when she heard my voice. She adopted a simpering, flirtatious look that made me want to gag.

"Why, hello handsome," the girl cooed, fluttering her eyelashes at me. "So sorry that you have to witness this. It's for her own good."

"Who do you think that you are?" I asked, glaring angrily at the girl.

The girl chuckled.

"Oh, how silly of me. I forgot that we 'aven't been properly introduced. My name is Gretchen Willow, your new girlfriend."

"Can't say it is a pleasure to meet you, Gretchen," I responded. "And as for the girlfriend part, I already have one."

* * *

I looked over at Eloise, who was grinning broadly at this. The muscular brunette tightened her grip on Eloise. Eloise let out a whimper of pain. Gretchen turned her attention to her comrade.

"Frederique, loosen your grip on her. I don't want to hurt her. I just want Cedric."

"Didn't you hear him, Gretchen?" asked Eloise, tauntingly. "He doesn't want you."

"He'll soon change his mind," Gretchen said, grinning mischievously at me.

"Are you deaf?" I questioned, looking at Gretchen with malice. "I don't want you. I want Eloise. Let us go and I'll forget that this whole thing happened."

"I can't do that," claimed Gretchen, a crazed look in her green eyes. "I will have you. Even if I have to take you by force."

Gretchen unscrewed the bottle in her hand. As she did, I raised my wand.

"Do it and you'll never use that hand again," I growled, menacingly.

Gretchen smirked.

"I'm not afraid."

She edged closer to Eloise, who was keeping her lips pressed tightly together. Frederique was struggling to hold her. I was prepared. The moment that Gretchen tried to force Eloise to take the potion, she would be a goner. Righteous anger surged through my body. I didn't even care if I was expelled from Hogwarts. I was going to protect Eloise. No matter what I had to do. I was willing to pay the price.

"Say bye bye to Eloise!"

Just as I began shouting the incantation, I realized that someone beat me to it. Frederique and Gretchen were lying face down on the marble floor. Eloise had flung herself into my arms. Someone had their hand on my shoulder. Peering over my shoulder, I was shocked to see Fleur and Krum standing there.

"Are you two alright?" Fleur asked, looking from me to Eloise.

"Yeah," Eloise and I responded.

"Ve vere vorried," said Krum. "Vhen Fleur told me vat vas going on, I instantly signed up to help. She told me that those girls vere plotting to get rid of Eloise for good."

"You guys came just in time," replied Eloise, sounding very grateful to have Krum and Fleur on their side.

"Eet was nothing, really," responded Fleur, trying to downplay her role. "Zat's what friends do for friends. Zey look out for each uzzer."

I could tell that Eloise was very touched by this sentiment. I was too. I never really knew what to think of Fleur and Krum. Now that I knew them a little better, I understood what good people they truly were. It was good fortune that brought them here today. Without that, who knew what would have occurred otherwise.

"We'll have to go and report them to Professor Dumbledore," stated Eloise. She turned to look at Fleur. "I think Madame Maxime should be present too."

"Of course," agreed Fleur.

Fleur and Krum went away to find the Beauxbatons' headmistress. Cedric and Eloise were left with Gretchen and Frederique. Eloise kicked Gretchen in the side. Cedric resisted the urge to kick the two Beauxbatons' girls. He reminded himself that they would soon get their just desserts.

* * *

**Hey, I just met you.**

**And this is crazy.**

**But here's my story.**

**Review here, maybe?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Notes: Still trying to figure out the best way to end this story. There's a lot going on and I want to tie everything up nicely. It's getting really close. I have two different ideas that I am mulling over at the moment. Both of which are quite good. **

**I apologize if this took longer than expected to be posted. We had a really bad storm, which knocked down quite a few power lines. We've had difficulties getting our internet up and running again.**

**But for now, how about another chapter? Just a little re-cap first, though. When we last left off, Eloise and Cedric were rescued by Fleur and Krum. They were taking the Beauxbatons' girls to their Headmistress. So, let's see what happens next, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

My body would not stop shaking. I wasn't sure whether I was quivering with fury, or if I was trembling with fear. After worrying about my own safety for so long, I wondered if I had become paranoid. Was I falling into the same delusions as Mad-Eye Moody? Would I start cursing people because of a simple prank?

No, I told myself, I would not. All of the consternation with this situation would subside now. The culprits had been captured. There was no need to fret over my safety or Cedric's. They were about to answer for what they did. The Beauxbatons' headmistress and Professor Dumbledore would have to take this seriously. Especially since Cedric was a Hogwarts' champion.

We stopped right in front of the grotesque gargoyle's statue. Muffled tones could be heard from behind the wall. Seeming not to care about the voices, the gargoyle raised its ugly head to look at us.

"Treacle tart," said Cedric.

The gargoyle's statue vanished. A winding staircase reappeared in the statue's place. As we climbed the staircase, the voices were much louder. Someone was shrieking; someone else was trying to be heard above the shrieks. When we reached the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, it was evident who was who. Madame Maxime was furious. Professor Dumbledore, in an attempt to make her speak rationally, was trying to make himself heard.

"Do you think that we should go inside?" I asked, tentatively.

"They are expecting us," answered Cedric, finalizing the decision.

"Let's knock first," I suggested, warily.

Cedric raised his hand, and knocked hard against the wooden door. Everything went quiet on the other side. I could hear footsteps. The handle turned and the door creaked open. Professor Dumbledore was standing there. Exasperation was written all over his face. Behind him, Madame Maxime stood, breathing heavily. When she realized who we were, Madame Maxime pointed a large finger at Cedric and me.

* * *

"Zere are ze accusers!" Madame Maxime screamed, her eyes bulging dangerously from their sockets.

"My dear Madame, would you please keep your volume down?" asked Dumbledore. "I do not wish for the entire castle to be privy to our conversation."

"Dumblydore, how can 'oo expect me to be silent when my students are being wrongly accused?" retorted Madame Maxime, throwing an angry look our way.

"Those students of yours are far from innocent," replied Cedric, balling his fists at his sides.

"None of my students would dream of 'urting anyone from 'Ogwarts or Durmstrang. Even if it was an opposing champion. We believe in fair play. Unlike some," stated Madame Maxime, directing a glare at Professor Dumbledore.

"If you are referring to the matter of our fourth champion, allow me to assure you that I did not wish for that to happen. However," Dumbledore added, steering the conversation away from that subject, "that discussion is irrelevant in this case. Let's talk about why we are here tonight, shall we?"

Madame Maxime looked even more livid at Dumbledore's dismissal, but did not argue. Instead, she turned her attention to Cedric and me.

"Please, explain 'ow zis happened."

She spoke calmly, though her demeanor was betraying her. Her face was the color of a ripe tomato. The massive hands were quaking in fury. Madame Maxime's dark eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as she watched me.

It was a little intimidating. Standing there with the eyes of Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime on me was enough to make anyone stumble in their resolve. I wasn't sure that I could go through with it. Self-doubt seeped into my brain and grabbed hold firmly. Noticing my inner struggle, Cedric grasped my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. We shared a quick glance, and I began to tell them everything.

* * *

No stone was left unturned by the time that I had finished. Every detail had been disclosed to the Beauxbatons' headmistress and Professor Dumbledore. Now that they knew the whole story, it was all up to them. They would pass judgment in whatever way they desired.

"But, of course, she is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. "Zere is no way that zese girls are guilty!"

"We take accusations of Love Potion or poison usage very seriously here at Hogwarts. Since both are forbidden to be used on anyone here," replied Dumbledore. "I am convinced that those girls tried to poison Miss Midgen. They were planning to use the Love Potion on Mister Diggory after Miss Midgen was out of the picture."

"Ze only evidence is her word," retorted Madame Maxime, glaring pointedly at me. "Zat is not enough to prove anything!"

"Do you want me to fetch Fleur?" I suggested. "She heard the girls whispering about it over lunch. Her testimony would hold more weight, perhaps?"

"I really don't need to hear it again," stated Madame Maxime, shaking her head. "She was obviously confounded into believing those girls would harm 'oo or Monsieur Diggory."

"Fleur was not confounded!" I shouted, furiously. "You're the one who has been confounded if you believe that those girls didn't try to poison me!"

"How dare 'oo speak to me in such a way!" screamed Madame Maxime. She turned to face Professor Dumbledore. "You need to teach your students to respect their elders! Especially to a guest!"

"My dear Madame Maxime, I believe that Miss Midgen did not mean to insult you. I postulate that she was proposing the idea that your ability to see your students in the best light, has shrouded your ability to think that they could become malevolent," answered Professor Dumbledore.

Madame Maxime was rendered speechless by Dumbledore's proposition. She was stammering incoherently, and Dumbledore took this opportunity to talk some more.

"However, I suggest that you dig a bit deeper into this. There are two kinds of people: People who do bad things, and people who stand by and allow bad things to happen. I implore you to investigate this crime. It would be a tragedy for this to go unchecked. That is all that I am demanding of you, Olympe. Nothing more."

Shockingly, Madame Maxime did not attempt to argue with Dumbledore. Her indignation was still apparent, but she did not voice it. She seemed resigned to do as Dumbledore had asked. I was pleased that this whole ordeal would be looked into. Hopefully, the criminals would have to face their punishment. For now, an investigation was evident and that was enough for me.

Without another word, Madame Maxime exited Dumbledore's office. When the door snapped shut, Cedric and I let out sighs of relief. Professor Dumbledore did not smile, nor did he dismiss us. Our part of the conversation was not over yet.

"The Tri-Wizard tournament was meant to bring witches and wizards of different nationalities together, yet I feel as though we've grown further apart," declared Dumbledore, looking exasperated. "Despite what those girls did to the both of you, I wish that you would find friends among our foreign guests. I have an inkling that building bonds of kinship will be a strong asset in the years to come."

"Professor Dumbledore, I have to ask, do you believe us?"

I couldn't help myself. I blurted out the question before my brain had time to process the possible outcomes. Cedric looked a little embarrassed by the inquiry. He was looking anywhere but at me. Professor Dumbledore's eyes never left mine. Those piercing blue eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"I think that you already know the answer to that question."

The tone used was not a condescending one. There was no trace of it in his voice. It was more of a statement. It was a conclusion.

"We're going to go back to our dormitories, Professor," said Cedric, reaching for my hand. "It's been a long day."

"Indeed, it has, Mister Diggory," agreed Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Notes: Wow, the things that some girls will do to get a guy. Having magical abilities just complicates things even further. Almost makes me glad that I am a Muggle. (Key word almost. If I had a choice, I would love to be a witch. My life would be sooo much easier)**

**Anyway, here is the next installment. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

It was finally over, and I couldn't be more relieved. Cedric and I could be together. Worrying about some girl taking Cedric away from me was a thing of the past. Now, we just had to finish the third task. Then, we would be free to do as we wished.

Cedric had already asked me to visit him during the summer. He wanted to properly introduce me to his parents. Despite graduating from Hogwarts this year, Cedric said that he was going to stay at home for a while longer. That way, he could look into what apartments were available in the surrounding areas. Cedric had been accepted into St. Mungo's as a Healer-in-training, so he wanted to be closer to London for work purposes. However, that hadn't stopped him from wanting to live closer to Hogwarts. Cedric kept dropping hints about renting a place in the Hog's Head until I was out of Hogwarts.

"It would only be for three years," Cedric explained. "That's not really a long time."

"But wouldn't it be a pain getting to work every day?" I asked.

"It would be more of a pain being away from you," replied Cedric, grinning. "And I could always apparate to and from work. I have my apparation license. Plus, we could see each other on Hogsmeade weekends. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I would, but I just don't want to inconvience you. Seems like a lot to go through," I stated, frowning at the idea.

Cedric let out a sigh. He grasped my hand and looked directly into my eyes. I could tell by the expression on his face that Cedric was half-amused and half-exasperated by my comment.

"Eloise, allow me to make one thing perfectly clear. You will never be an inconvience to me," explained Cedric. "I love you, and I want to be with you. Always. That is why I am willing to live near Hogwarts for the next three years. So that you and I can be together."

I flushed a deep crimson. How could I possibly think that Cedric would choose to do anything else? He was so determined that we should be together. When Cedric wanted to do something, he usually accomplished it. Nothing could stand in his way.

"Look at you, getting all embarrassed!" declared Cedric, teasingly.

"I am not!" I shot back, defensively.

"Of course you aren't," replied Cedric, disbelief etched onto his face in a cheeky way.

Before I could respond, Cedric had me in his arms. He cupped the sides of my face in his hands, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I wanted to hold onto this moment for a while longer. I did not care that we were in the middle of a very crowded corridor. It did not matter that people gawked at us as they passed. And so what if we were told off by a teacher? All of the above did not matter. Cedric loved me, and that was enough for me. Right now, that was important.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime did a very thorough investigation of the Beauxbatons' girls. Madame Maxime received a shock when she discovered what the girls had been planning. Love potions, poisons, and fake disguises galore were hidden underneath their beds. All of these sordid items were confiscated and the girls were punished. Part of their punishment was that they had to write formal apologies to Cedric, Dumbledore, and me. The Beauxbatons' girl were no longer allowed to eat their meals in the Great Hall. They spent all of their time in the Beauxbatons' carraiges. Madame Maxime wanted to send every student, except for Fleur since she wasn't involved, back to Beauxbatons. Professor Dumbledore intervened, stating that the Beauxbatons' students should at least be able to stay and cheer on their champion.

"But zey have violated a serious rule," declared Madame Maxime. "I do not think it ees right to allow them to stay."

"But who will encourage your champion, Olympe?" questioned Dumbledore. "I'm certain that Miss Delacour wants her peers here for support. The final task will be the most difficult of all. Your champion will need all of the morale support that she can get."

"Oh, all right," said Madame Maxime, against her own judgment. "Ze students can stay. However, zey will be departing for Beauxbatons as soon as ze tournament is over."

Meanwhile, my friendship with Fleur had blossomed. She had already invited me to visit her in France this summer. I had never been to France. My parents were far too poor to afford a trip like that, so I was excited.

"You'll love France!" exclaimed Fleur, beaming. "Everything there ees simply superb! The food. The scenery. Eet ees all fantastique!"

"It sounds amazing," I replied, grinning at my new friend.

"Eet ees," said Fleur.

We reached the Beauxbatons' carraige. Madame Maxime was waiting outside. She greeted us warmly as we approached. Since the incident, Madame Maxime had made an effort to be nice to me. Whether she was embarrassed by her students' behavior or my friendship with Fleur, I did not know. It was certainly preferable to the way she was treating me before.

"Miss Delacour, have you made your final preparations for tomorrow?" questioned Madame Maxime.

"I still 'ave some theengs to do before tomorrow," replied Fleur, adverting Madame Maxime's gaze.

"Well, you'd better get inside and finish them," responded Madame Maxime.

Madame Maxime turned on her heel and went inside the carraige. She shut the door behind her. Fleur turned to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow after the tournament, Eloise."

"Good luck, Fleur."

Fleur smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

In the common room with only Eric and Henry to keep me company, I paced. All of my preparations for the final task had been completed. However, I could not force myself to relax. Too many what ifs were clouding my mind. Even after talking through these scenarios with Eric and Henry, I could not put my mind at ease. There was just too much riding on the outcome of this competition.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot take this anymore," said Henry, bursting into my train of thought. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," stated Eric. "You're so tense. I can't stand to watch you pace around. We'll see you tomorrow, Cedric."

I nodded in acknowledgement as they left. Continuing my path, I did not hear the portrait swing open again. I didn't see Eloise enter till I heard her say my name. Only then did I speak.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Eloise asked.

I plopped down onto the couch. I rested my head in between my hands. Eloise took a seat beside me. One of her hands was placed on my back, rubbing it soothingly. The fire crackled and popped as the wood burned. It was the only light left in the common room. All of the other lights had been extinguished.

"I've never been so stressed out in my entire life," I explained, staring at my hands. "This level of anxiety isn't like anything that I have ever experienced. There is so much at stake. A thousand galleons, the bragging rights, the glory for Hogwarts and Hufflepuff House. I just want it so desperately. Yet I cannot help feeling that something is going to go wrong tomorrow."

"You'll do great, Cedric. I just know it," replied Eloise, flashing an encouraging smile. "Even if you don't win, it's okay. Winning isn't everything."

"Hufflepuff House hasn't had any glory for a VERY long time. We're basically the joke of the school. I want, no, I need to prove that we are just as good as everyone else. That Helga Hufflepuff wasn't a loony for letting anyone into her House. Don't you understand? It is all up to me. If Harry or any of the other champions win, who knows if Hufflepuff will ever have anything to brag about? Our whole House is counting on me to win."

"Like I said, winning isn't everything. Doing your best is what really counts."

"I just don't want to be a disappointment," I told Eloise, finally looking at her. "I don't want to be the one who blew a chance of redemption for Hufflepuff House."

"You won't be," responded Eloise, placing a hand on my cheek. "And for what it's worth, I won't think any less of you if you don't win tomorrow. You're still a champion in my eyes."

A small smile crept onto my face. Eloise surely was something. She always knew how to make me feel better. How I ever got so lucky to have her, I don't know.

"Thank you, Eloise."

"Anytime, Ced."

I leaned over and started to plant a kiss onto her cheek, but she moved. Instead, our lips touched, and the old spark had returned. Eloise wrapped her arms and her body more tightly around mine. Happily obliging, I deepened the kiss, adding my tongue into the mix. I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head before closing, and chuckled softly. But before I could enjoy this moment much more, it was over. Eloise was pulling away. Trying to catch her breath, Eloise rested her forehead against mine.

"I'd love to continue, but you really need to get some rest," she whispered. "Tomorrow's a very busy day."

I groaned. Why did it have to end now?

"Five more minutes?"

Eloise chuckled lightly. Her arms were still around my body, and I could feel her trembling with laughter.

"What would happen if tomorrow you were sleep walking through the maze?" she inquired.

"It'd be one hell of an adventure," I retorted, smiling devilishly.

Eloise got to her feet and shook her head. Strands of her blonde hair covered her face. I wanted to touch them, but she beat me to it.

"Good night, Cedric," Eloise said. "And good luck."

* * *

**Read and review. Please?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Notes: It is finally here. The third task chapter. Will Cedric live or die? Who will win the Tri-wizard Tournament? Find out now with the latest addition of Seasons of a Loser Queen.**

**But first, I'd like to thank PancakeLove for reviewing. I do appreciate the fact that you read all 27 chapters of my story so far. I understand how that is a lot. Especially to read on the internets. Seriously though, my eyes get tired after a prolonged period of time. So, kudos to you.**

**I am glad that you like the story Kalina. I hope that you continue reading. =)**

* * *

**Warning: I am not going entirely by what happened in the book on this. Some things will be different. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**

**And now, on with the show….**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

I never will figure out how I fell asleep that night. With everything that was swimming around in my head, it was a miracle that I achieved sleep. I could not prevent myself from worrying about the third task. Three questions were bothering me the most of all. Did I prepare enough? Could I get past any obstacles in my way? More importantly, could I win and bring glory to Hufflepuff House?

The last was the most troublesome. Failure wasn't an option. Every Hufflepuff was looking to me to snatch a victory. Several centuries had passed without a single Hufflepuff triumph. To my peers, I was a symbol of hope. Someone who had the makings of a glorious hero within them. I was the light at the end of a very dark tunnel. I could feel it in the way that they looked at me that expectations were high. The burden was very magnanimous. It was nearly too much to bear, but I knew that I had to. Winning meant everything now.

I don't remember eating breakfast. I could barely hold onto my silverware properly. Plus, I felt as though I might vomit if I attempted to eat anything. My hands were trembling and I was breaking out in a cold sweat. Sipping on my orange juice, I glanced around the Great Hall. I was praying that the other champions were just as nervous as I was. I felt relieved when I noticed that Harry and Fleur both appeared paler than normal. Krum looked even more dour than usual, but I assumed that was his way of displaying nerves. Still, it was reassuring to know that the other champions were having a difficult time dealing with this situation.

Once I'd finished off my juice, I stood up. As I was gathering my things, I heard a thunderous round of applause and cheering coming from my fellow Hufflepuffs. A smile flickered across my face. Instantly, I felt braver. Some of the fear had melted away in that moment. Shoulders back, I walked proudly to the exit.

"Wait!"

I stopped right in front of the door. I didn't have to turn around to know that Eloise was sprinting to catch up with me. I paused long enough for her to join me, and we walked out of the Great Hall together. We didn't say a word to each other. When I halted in front of the maze, Eloise followed suit. My grey eyes met her hazel ones and we stared at each other. It was as if we would never grow tired of seeing the other. It was in that precise moment a revelation came crashing down. People died in this tournament. There was a very good chance that I might not make it out of the third task alive.

I'd never taken it seriously before but with the final task pending, it felt more real than anything else. I knew that I could not waste a second of this time alone with Eloise. I was not certain that there would be other occasions. Anything that I wanted to say or do would have to be accomplished now. Otherwise, it might never happen at all.

* * *

As we stood here, Eloise seemed to sense what I was thinking. Placing a hand on both sides of my face, she leaned in close. Eloise softly pressed her lips against mine. Her right hand had wandered to the back of my head. She was gripping my hair, pulling me as close as possible to her. Tears began to stream down her face. The tears mixed with our kisses, so now it was a balance of salty and sweet. I tried to enjoy the moment and not think about what was to come. Once we pulled away, that was when reality would sink in. I wanted to stay in this blissed out state with Eloise as long as possible. The real world could wait.

Unfortunately, the horrible sounds issuing from the maze made that impossible. Destiny was calling my name, or was it Fate? Either way, there was no way to prolong the inevitable. The time to face the dangerous task, quite literally, had come.

Unwillingly, Eloise and I broke apart. Red patches covered Eloise's face. It reminded me of strawberries and cream. That made me smile a bit. Eloise looked confused at my smile.

"Why are you grinning? You might not come out of this alive!"

"Can't think like that," I responded, trying to put on a brave face for Eloise. The last thing that I needed was for her to see that I was frightened. "Everything will be okay."

Eloise looked a little taken aback, but did not push it. I was grateful that she did not decide to pursue the issue. It was taking a lot for me to convince myself that things would turn out fine. Especially when I kept thinking the opposite.

"You'd better go and get a good seat. All of them might be taken if you don't. I'll see you soon, Eloise," I told her.

After a quick peck on the forehead and a hug, I ambled over to where the other champions were standing. Cornelius Fudge was giving directions as to the order in which the champions would enter the maze. Harry and I were tied for first place, so we would enter the maze together. I chuckled to myself. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff again. Oh, the irony!

Breakfast had ended by now, and everyone was scrambling to get a good seat. I could hear their chattering and I wished that I could be with them. What I wouldn't give to be out of harm's way? How I wish that I could be rooting Harry on from the stands with Eloise!

* * *

I barely heard what Cornelius Fudge said to the crowd. All of my thoughts were focused on the task ahead. The weight of the world seemed to rest upon my shoulders. My legacy to Hufflepuff House depended on the outcome of this task. Either I would be remembered as the boy who brought Hufflepuff eternal glory, or I would be another who was defeated by a Gryffindor. Time had officially run out for me to change my mind. Only one choice was the right one. It wouldn't do me any good to desire anything else. There was no way that I could let my fellow Hufflepuffs down. I would do everything within my power to win. No matter what.

All of a sudden, the sound of a shotgun sliced through the humid air. I started to run into the maze. Harry was at my heels. When we reached a fork in the road, Harry and I split up. Heading down the left path with my wand raised in front of me, I listened for any movement up ahead. I wanted to be prepared for anything.

As I continued forward, a blast of fire whizzed by me. It didn't take me long to figure out what had issued the fireball. A monstrous Blast-Ended Skrewt was blocking the path. Stinger quivering menacingly, it started to advance towards me. Knowing that I had only one shot, I directed my wand towards the fleshy underside of the creature's belly.

"Impendimenta!"

The hex connected and the Blast-Ended Skrewt was moving very slowly. The Blast-Ended Skrewt released an enraged growl, and prompted to let out another fireball. With a wave of my wand, I extinguished the fire and confounded the Skrewt. It was now nibbling away at the hedges. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I hurried onward.

Harry seemed to appear out of nowhere as I entered the pathway. I could not resist warning him about the Blast-Ended Skrewts. For a brief second, Harry's emerald eyes widened. However, it was only temporary. Something massive ambled towards us from the eastern pathway.

An acromantula the size of a house was bearing down upon us. As the monstrous spider barreled towards Harry and me, it clicked its pincers together excitedly. Eight eyes gazed hungrily at us. I directed a hex at the creature, but missed. I heard Harry mutter a spell, but the spider dodged it. The acromantula sunk one of its pincers into Harry's leg. His leg snapped as he fell to the ground. Just as I shot another hex at the gigantic spider, Harry shouted out another spell. This time, both spells connected. I dragged Harry out of the way as the acromantula tumbled to the ground.

Once we were safely away from the monster, I examined Harry's injured leg. Thick, sticky, alabaster liquid and blood seeped from the wound. Bone peeked through near Harry's kneecap; his leg was broken. I asked him if he wanted to call for help, but Harry refused. Tearing some fabric from his robe, Harry fashioned a bandage for his leg to hold it together.

"Let's get going," Harry suggested, hobbling along on one leg. "Before anything else comes along."

* * *

Nodding in agreement, Harry and I made our way onward. It wasn't long before we heard another noise. It sounded like a low, growling noise. Subtle, but still audible enough to be heard. Raising our wands, Harry and I cautiously moved forward. Whatever lay ahead, we were not afraid. The promise of eternal glory was too strong to allow any type of fear to rule us. As far as I am concerned, I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha!

In the clearing that we entered, there was a sphinx. Before now, I have only seen pictures of sphinxes in books. The sphinx had the body of a lioness, but her head was that of a human. Large, almond shaped eyes peered down at us as we approached her.

"The path you desire is just past me," the sphinx said, grinning. "The one that you are given, is up to you. Answer my riddle correctly, and you shall pass. Get it wrong, and I shall attack. Stay silent, and I will let you pass unscathed. Are you ready?"

Harry and I nodded. The sphinx smiled, baring her pointed teeth.

"What creature goes on four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three in the evening?"

Harry and I looked at the sphinx incredulously. What sort of riddle was that? It was absurd. No creature on this planet could possibly sprout legs as it pleased. How was anyone supposed to answer the riddle?

Glancing over at Harry, I was shocked to see that he was smiling. Did this mean that he knew the answer? How did he know what it was? Had he heard this riddle somewhere before? Perhaps his Muggle relatives had taught it to him.

"The answer is man," Harry declared. "Man walks on four legs as an infant, on two during youth, and uses a cane in old age."

Grinning broadly, the sphinx stepped aside. I cursed lightly. The riddle made perfect sense now. Why couldn't I see it before? Shambling forward, Harry soon vanished. As I followed after, the sphinx stopped me. Her chestnut mane swished as the sphinx shook her head.

"I'm afraid that you cannot pass until you answer a riddle."

"Okay," I said, not wishing to rouse her anger. Every second that goes by is precious. Harry is getting closer to the Cup as I stand here. I must not waste too much time in answering the riddle.

"What fastens two people yet touches only one?" the sphinx inquired.

* * *

I almost laughed. How could I be so lucky? My grandmother told me this riddle when I was a small child. I could recall the day clearly. I was eight years old. Mom and dad were out on a dinner date with Mister and Missus Bones from work. Grandma Diggory was tucking me in for the night. I refused to go to sleep. That was when Grandma Diggory made me a deal.

"You can stay up for as long as you like," Grandma Diggory said, her hazel eyes twinkling, "if you can answer this riddle correctly."

"Ok," I agreed, confident that I would not lose.

Of course, I did not get it right. However, she did tell me was when I awoke the next morning. Since that day, I never forgot what the answer was. Now, I was glad that I remembered. If Grandma Diggory was still alive, she would be very pleased.

"A wedding ring," I proclaimed.

"Very good," replied the sphinx, standing off to the side to allow me to pass.

* * *

I scurried past the sphinx as quickly as my feet would carry me. Too much time had passed already. I had to reach the Cup first, or Harry would win. As I was running, I saw flashes of light up ahead. Someone was yelling. It sounded as if the person was attempting to reason with someone. Picking up the pace, I raised my wand. The next thing that I set my eyes upon was a shocking sight.

Harry and Viktor were having an altercation. Both of their wands were out and pointed at the other. When I looked at Viktor, I saw that there was something odd about his eyes. Instead of brown, they were opaque. I knew that look. Someone had bewitched him. He wasn't his usual self.

Before Viktor could react to my appearance, I shot a stunning spell in his direction. His body slumped to the ground as the spell hit. Harry stared at Viktor in silence. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I never imagined that he would attack me," Harry stated quietly.

"He wasn't in his right mind, Harry," I responded. "Someone hexed him."

"How could you tell?" asked Harry, incredulous.

"Viktor's eyes gave him away," I explained. "They had a funny look to them."

"Think that he got Fleur too?" Harry questioned, looking pale.

"Most likely. I haven't seen her at all," I told him. I looked around warily. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up. A dreadful feeling was coming on. It was as if the worst was far from being over. I tried to shake the feeling. This was no time to be scared. "Come on, we'd better get going. Before anything else decides to show up."

"Right. Just a second."

Harry thrusted his wand into the cool night air. Scarlet sparks spewed from the end of his wand. Pocketing his wand, Harry followed me away from the clearing. There was nothing more that we could do for Krum.

The Tri-Wizard Cup gleamed in the fading sunlight. I broke out into a run. Harry was panting slightly behind me. He was a head shorter than me. Therefore, it was a bit of a struggle for him to keep up. I grinned as the Cup drew nearer. It was all mine.

An odd feeling of glory and guilt washed over me as I reached the Cup. It was then that I remembered that I wouldn't have made it this far, if Harry hadn't warned me about the dragons. My stomach lurched unpleasantly at the thought.

When Harry caught up, he seemed hesitant to take the Cup as well. I studied his face. There was a look of resignation that matched mine. However, I didn't intend for him to give up the Cup.

"Take it," I told him, looking him straight in the face. "I would never had made it this far without your tip in the first task."

"You've saved me twice in this maze," Harry pointed out. "You deserved to be Hogwarts' champion. Not me."

Tempting as it was, I would not allow Harry to give me the Cup. I knew what I was walking away from. Hufflepuff might never receive another opportunity for glory. Nevertheless, taking the win away from Harry felt wrong somehow. However, I came up with a solution to our problem.

"We'll take the Cup together," I declared. "It'll still be a Hogwarts' victory. So it doesn't really matter."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. At the same time, Harry and I grasped the Cup. However, something was wrong. As soon as we touched the Cup, it glowed. In the next instant, we were being teleported away from the maze.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Notes: **

**Looks like something went awry. What will happen to Cedric and Harry? Well, the wait is over. You're about to find out.**

**As a side note, I just realized that next month will be the two year anniversary of this story. Which is absolutely insane! I never dreamed that it would take me this long to complete a story. But that's what happens when you don't have much time to write. Just thought I'd share that tidbit with all of you. I don't know whether anyone else found it interesting, but I sure did.**

**Once again, thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate your comments so very much! It's what keeps me going. I wish I could say that would make me post new chapters sooner, but that fault lies with my muse. **

**And now, to quote one of my favorite shows as a little kid: Aw, here it goes! (If you know what this is from, you are awesome!)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

**Cedric Diggory's POV**

* * *

Mud filled my mouth as my body slammed into the Earth. A thud could be heard beside me. Harry's fall had been just as awkward as mine. Spitting out mud, I got to my feet. Harry was already standing. He was surveying the area. I looked around as well, and my stomach lurched unpleasantly.

We were standing in the middle of an old graveyard. A majority of the headstones looked as if they'd been around for centuries. Only a handful appeared to be recent. Even then, they seemed to be a few decades old.

A sense of foreboding washed over me. There was only one reason that we could be here. I was certain that the reason was not a benign one. A wave of suspicion and fear washed over me.

"Harry," I whispered, attempting to keep myself calm. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Harry responded. He had a funny look on his face. It was almost as if he knew why we were here. Or who was responsible for sending us to the graveyard. Harry continued on to suggest that I stay out of sight while he looked around for an escape route.

As much as I did not wish to hide, I followed Harry's suggestion. Crouching down behind a large headstone, I watched as Harry walked further into the cemetery. I heard footsteps that were not his. A person heavier and taller than Harry was making those. I wanted to watch, but I was afraid of being seen. Instead, I listened.

"Harry Potter," hissed a voice. "I'm so glad that you could join us."

I heard the mysterious person mutter a spell. The sound of flesh hitting stone filled the chilly air. Someone let out a chuckle.

"Wormtail, get the potion ready!" barked the voice, sharply.

"Y-yes, M-m-master," replied a frightened voice that was Wormtail.

The sound of a frothing and boiling cauldron was the next thing that I heard. I decided to steal a quick look at what was going on. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Harry was bound to a statue. A man in a long, ebony cloak was standing in front of a cauldron large enough for two people to sit in. He was feverishly stirring the contents of the potion. The man seemed to be speaking to no one in particular.

"Bone of the father. In death, you will help your son!"

A mist of fine powder rose up from a nearby grave. It floated towards the cauldron. When it reached the cauldron, the mist settled onto the potion's surface. The smoke above the cauldron turned cerulean.

"Blood of the enemy," Wormtail said, walking towards Harry with a knife in his hand. "You will revive your foe!"

I gasped and hid myself as I saw him stab Harry's arm. What was going on here? Why was this Wormtail person using dark magic? Why was Harry's presence so important? Chest heaving, I tried to calm myself down. Now was not the time to lose my head. I needed to figure out how we were going to get out of here.

As I rested my head against the stone, I heard a bloodcurdling shriek followed by sobbing. Worried that Harry had been hurt, I glanced around the tombstone. Wormtail was crouched beside the bubbling cauldron. He was clutching his right arm, which was bleeding profusely. Upon closer inspection, I realized that Wormtail's hand was missing.

I could feel the blood draining from my face. My hands trembled violently as I grasped the marbled stone. I was transfixed. Why would Wormtail cut off his own hand? What purpose did that serve?

* * *

While I pondered, I saw something rising out of the cauldron. Whatever it was, it appeared to be a man, but it was unlike any person that I had ever seen before. The man was very thin and his skin was alabaster. His fingers were spider like; there wasn't a single hair on his head. The man turned towards the sobbing Wormtail and that is when I saw his eyes. Scarlet eyes no more than slits gleamed in the darkness. There was no trace of kindness in those eyes as they gazed upon Wormtail. Pure malevolence radiated from them.

"Robe me!" commanded the man.

"Y-yes, my L-lord!" squeaked Wormtail, scurrying about to fetch his master's robe.

After Wormtail robed the man, he continued to clutch his arm. The pale man gazed at Wormtail with his wand raised.

"Give me your arm," demanded the robed man.

"Oh, th-thank you, m-my Lord!" sputtered Wormtail.

"Not that one! The other arm!"

Sobbing, Wormtail stretched out his left arm. The mysterious man rolled back the sleeve of the robe. He tapped Wormtail's arm twice with the tip of the wand, and waited. People in masks appeared out of nowhere a minute later. They kissed the hem of the pale man's robes before forming a circle around him. I could hear Harry struggling to break from his chains. Wormtail was still in a crumpled heap by the cauldron.

"Welcome Death Eaters! Thirteen years have passed since our last meeting! Yet you still answer my call as if it were yesterday! We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

It was at that moment that I realized who that man was. I didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying who he was. My stomach lurched unpleasantly at the revelation. It was You-Know-Who. He was back.

"I smell guilt," said You-Know-Who. "There is a stench of guilt in the air."

None of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters moved a muscle. They seemed terrified of him.

"Here you all stand, whole, healthy, and powers intact. I ask myself why these people never aided their master to whom they swore eternal loyalty? Do you know what answer that I come up with?"

Again, no one bothered to answer. A few seemed to be avoiding eye contact with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"My Death Eaters must believe that I am broken. They resumed their everyday lives by slipping back among my enemies. They pleaded ignorance and tried to save themselves from imprisonment."

"How could they not believe that I would rise again," continued You-Know-Who. "Me. The wizard who has taken steps to prevent mortal death. Unless, of course, they believed in another power. One that could vanquish Lord Voldemort. Perhaps that champion of commoners, of Muggles and Mudbloods, Albus Dumbledore?"

I saw the crowd of Death Eaters bristle at the mention of Albus Dumbledore. Some shook their heads. You-Know-Who was ignoring them.

"I am very disappointed…."

* * *

One of the Death Eaters broke free of the circle. The man was trembling as he gazed up at his master.

"Forgive us, My Lord!" he shrieked.

You-Know-Who laughed. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

Screams filled the night air as the Death Eater was being tortured. He writhed on the ground below You-Know-Who's feet. When You-Know-Who lifted the curse, the man lay panting.

"You ask for forgiveness?" asked You-Know-Who. The man scrambled to his feet and got in line with his fellows. "Thirteen years' repayment is required before I forgive. Wormtail here has paid some of his already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at the sobbing form of Wormtail.

"You deserve this pain. You returned to me because you are afraid of your old friends. Yet, you helped me to regain my body…. worthless and traitorous as you are. Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers."

Voldemort waved his wand. A gleaming replica of a human hand was now attached to Wormtail's left wrist. Wormtail stared at it in disbelief.

"Th-thank you, m-my Lord," muttered Wormtail, getting to his feet. "It's beautiful."

After Wormtail had finished kissing the hem of You-Know-Who's robes, he joined the circle of his peers. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named approached the man standing on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius Malfoy. I am told that you still like to take the lead in Muggle torturing. Yet I wonder why you never put those talents to good use to find and aid your master."

"My Lord, I assure you that I was constantly on the lookout," Lucius said, quickly. "If I had heard news of your whereabouts, I would have returned to prove my loyalty in an instant."

"And yet you ran away when a faithful servant conjured my mark last summer," came the voice of You-Know-Who. "I expect better service in the future."

* * *

Lucius mumbled something that I could not hear. You-Know-Who moved on. He spoke as if he did not hear what Lucius Malfoy had said. You-Know-Who spoke to a few more Death Eaters. They kept their heads bowed as he spoke to them. No one wanted to look at You-Know-Who. The Death Eaters appeared ashamed. Almost as if they regretted coming back to their master. You-Know-Who finally paused in front of the large gap in the circle.

"There should be six more standing there. Two still in Azkaban. They will be rewarded for their loyalty once they are freed. Two more are dead in my service. One has left me forever. He will pay most dearly. The last one has returned as my spy inside of Hogwarts. It is because of him that our friend is here tonight."

You-Know-Who turned his gaze to Harry, who was still struggling against his bonds.

"Yes," said You-Know-Who, grinning. The eyes of every Death Eater was fixed upon Harry. "Harry Potter has joined us for my rebirthing party. I guess that you could call him the guest of honor."

"How did you achieve such a thing?" questioned Lucius Malfoy, curiously. "How did you manage to return to us, Master?"

You-Know-Who answered Malfoy's question. He explained how Harry's mother had died to save him. I had always wondered why Harry had survived You-Know-Who's attack. Now, it looked as if I would receive my answer. You-Know-Who prattled on for what felt like hours. When he finally did stop talking, I saw him use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Then, You-Know-Who ordered Wormtail to untie Harry, and return his wand to him. I saw Wormtail fumble with the ropes. Harry's sneakers hit the ground a few seconds later. I considered telling Harry to run for it, but I kept my mouth shut. Now was not a good time to reveal myself.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume?" inquired You-Know-Who as Wormtail gave Harry his wand. Harry had his eyes on You-Know-Who but did not speak. "Bow to me, Harry Potter. Bow to your death."

I heard the Death Eaters chuckle. I was pleased to see that Harry refused to bow. You-Know-Who, however, did not seem to share my satisfaction. He waved his wand again and forced Harry to bow. When it was over, You-Know-Who said something about dying like his father. Before Harry could raise his wand, You-Know-Who struck him with the Cruciatus Curse again. Harry dropped to the ground, writhing. The screams filled the graveyard.

"I'm going to give you a little break," said You-Know-Who, ending the curse. Harry scrambled to his feet. His whole body was trembling. "You don't wish for me to do that again, do you?"

Harry remained silent. He didn't appear to want to play You-Know-Who's game. This did not make You-Know-Who very happy.

"Insolent child! How dare you not answer me! Imperio!"

* * *

I saw the tell-tale signs of the Imperius curse. Mad-Eye Moody had made us study the signs earlier in the year. I could tell that the curse was attempting to take Harry over, but he was fighting it. I was astounded. I did not believe that it was possible to battle the curse.

Harry was yelling. You-Know-Who tried to curse him again, but Harry dodged his assault. The Death Eaters laughed again as You-Know-Who told Harry that he would not play hide and seek with him.

"Are you growing weary of our duel?" You-Know-Who taunted. "Do you wish for it all to end? I can grant your wish. Show yourself Harry. Your death will be swift. It might even be painless. I would not know. I have never died."

Something that was quite extraordinary happened when Harry and You-Know-Who shot curses at each other. The two beams of light collided in midair. A golden ray of light emerged from the middle. A web of gold connected the two wands. The Death Eaters were shouting at You-Know-Who, demanding instructions. You-Know-Who responded that he did not want them to do anything just yet.

The most beautiful music that I had ever heard filled my ears. A wave of hope engulfed my entire soul. I started to think that we would be okay. Maybe, we would both make it out of here alive.

Suddenly, ghostly shapes began materialized out of the web. An old man and woman appeared. They spoke to Harry before gliding over to You-Know-Who. They were standing really close to the Dark Lord and hissing insults into his ears. Next, the smoky shadow of a young woman in her early twenties fell to the ground. When I heard her tell Harry to hang on for his father, I realized that this lady was Harry's mother. Harry's father arrived shortly after.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for a few seconds. That should buy you enough time to get the portkey and get out of here. Do you understand, Harry?"

I saw Harry nod. Harry's father urged him to break the connection after that. Harry pulled his wand upward and ran towards the portkey. I dashed towards the portkey as well. We reached it at the same time. I could hear You-Know-Who's furious shrieks ringing in my ears as the portkey transported us back.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Notes: Only a few more chapters left. I'm debating about how I am going to do the epilogue. I'm considering doing it in two parts. However, I think that I might just do it in one. I guess that I have time to think it over though. Since the story isn't done yet.**

**Special thanks to Fearless 0601 and PancakeLove for reviewing. I'm glad that you are enjoying the fic.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

My gaze was fixated upon the entrance to the maze. I bit my lower lip. Something did not feel right. Both Fleur and Krum had been escorted from the maze. Neither one appeared to be themselves. Particularly Krum, whose eyes had a glazed look to them. It was almost as if someone had tried to control him.

"He'll be fine," Irene assured me, gripping my shoulder gingerly.

"Yeah," Ophelia chimed in. "Cedric was prepared for this task. He'll make it out."

"I wish that I could believe you," I replied, eyes still focused on the maze. "I just can't help feeling like something awful is going to happen."

"Don't think like that, Eloise," scolded Helen. "Cedric will be fine."

I was about to tell Helen that I hoped that she was right when I saw a flash of light. Harry and Cedric had appeared out of nowhere, clutching the Tri-Wizard cup. Cedric looked a little shell-shocked but otherwise unscathed. Harry, on the other hand, was bleeding profusely from his leg and his arm. The instant that they returned, the Minister of Magic, Professor Dumbledore, and the judges converged on them. They were speaking to Harry and Cedric in low tones.

I couldn't stand it. I wanted to go down there. I wanted to throw my arms around Cedric. I was so happy that he was back. I was pleased that the Tri-Wizard tournament was over.

Before anyone could stop me, I sprinted down the steps of the stadium. I froze in front of Cedric when I saw his face. Up close, Cedric looked as though he might vomit. He was very pale and trembling from head to foot. When he spotted me, Cedric engulfed me in a tight hug. He was muttering incoherently. The only words that I could make out were He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry, and back.

"What's going on, Cedric?" I asked him, holding him at arms length and forcing him to look me in the eyes.

Cedric did not answer me, but Professor Dumbledore did.

"Mr. Diggory has just witnessed the rebirth of the Dark wizard known as Voldemort," he explained. "Naturally, he is very shaken up by it."

"Oh, come now, Albus," cried the Minister of Magic. "We can't be sure that You-Know-Who is actually back. All we have is their word. Quite frankly, I don't believe that is enough to go on."

"Cornelius, I have been saying for years that this would happen. It was foolish to think that Voldemort would not return."

"So, you think that I am an idiot, is that it?" inquired Cornelius, a dangerous gleam to his eyes.

"No, Cornelius. I merely expressed my opinion that two eyewitnesses cannot be wrong," countered Dumbledore. Cornelius looked flabbergasted. Dumbledore continued. "I want us to be united now more than ever. I suspect that dark and precarious times are upon us. Lord Voldemort will try everything within his power to spread discord. It is up to us to stand together, or we will fall."

"Stop using that name!" hissed Cornelius, placing his hands over his ears.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," declared Dumbledore. "It is high time that you embraced this fact."

"But he can't be back!" Cornelius whined, sounding very much like an obstinate child.

"Cornelius, whether you choose to believe it or not, Voldemort has returned. It would be most preferable if you were on my side," Dumbledore professed.

* * *

The Minister of Magic's face turned from red to purple in a matter of seconds. He now resembled a prune. I tried hard not to laugh at the look on his face, but failed. I hid my face in Cedric's shoulder so that I would not be discovered. When I dared to show my face again, the Minister of Magic had vanished. Professor Dumbledore was nowhere to be found either. The same thing for Harry.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Cedric, confused.

"Mad-Eye Moody and Harry walked away together. Mad-Eye claimed that Harry needed to be escorted to the hospital wing right away. He took him into the castle. Funny, considering that Madame Pomfrey is out here. She's tending to Fleur and Krum's wounds in the tent over there," Cedric replied. He pointed to a tent about ten yards from where we were standing. "You would think that Mad-Eye would allow Harry to go there. But Mad-Eye muttered something about Madame Pomfrey having enough on her plate. Seems suspicious to me."

"Agreed. Maybe that's why Dumbledore isn't still here," I said, thoughtfully. "Perhaps he was wondering the same thing."

"I don't know, but I really want to check in on Harry. He saved my life tonight. You-Know-Who probably would have killed me if Harry hadn't suggested that I hide," Cedric told me. "I owe it to him to at least investigate."

"Let's go then."

Grabbing Cedric's arm, I pulled him along towards the castle. When we reached the oak doors, they were already opening. Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House, stepped through them. Cedric and I skidded to a halt to stop ourselves from running into her. She appeared completely frazzled. Professor Sprout did not seem to be her normal self.

"Have either of you seen Professor Snape?" she asked.

Cedric and I shook our heads. Professor Sprout did not say anything after that. She continued on her way, searching for the Potions' master. I wanted to follow her, but Cedric tugged on my sleeve. He directed me into the castle.

Loud voices could be heard as we approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It sounded as if Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic were arguing. We listened outside of the door to their whole conversation. I had never heard Professor McGonagall scream like that before. She didn't seem the type to lose her temper easily. However, she was shrieking like a banshee at the Minister, who wasn't holding back either.

"Mister Diggory and Miss Midgen, what are you two doing?" questioned Professor Sprout, sounding furious.

Cedric and I jumped at the sound of her voice. We turned to face her. She was accompanied by Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House. Smirking, he was standing behind Professor Sprout. We started to explain ourselves when the door flew open. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. He looked at us with an expression of curiosity on his aged face.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, conveying no sense of anger.

"Just a case of two students eavesdropping, Albus," stated Professor Sprout, glancing at Cedric and me.

"We were just concerned about Harry, Professor Dumbledore," Cedric blurted out. "After everything that happened tonight, we wanted to make sure that he was okay."

Professor Snape issued a noise of supreme disbelief. Professor Sprout seemed to share his sentiment. Professor Dumbledore surveyed Cedric and me. I could feel his penetrating blue eyes delve into my mind. It was as if he could read my thoughts.

"You and Mister Potter shared an extraordinary adventure this evening," Dumbledore remarked, his eyes fixed on Cedric's. "It is only natural that you are seeking answers. And rest assured, they will be provided."

"What do you mean, Albus!" questioned Professor Sprout.

"Exactly what it is supposed to mean, my dearest Pomona," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Mister Diggory deserves to know the truth regarding the events that took place in the maze."

"But, Albus -" Professor Sprout began to protest.

"Cedric should know what's going on," said Harry, who appeared beside Professor Dumbledore. His leg was wrapped up in a linen binding, but I saw him wince. Harry rested his hand on the doorway to support his weight. "He was in the graveyard with me. He saw Voldemort return."

Both Professors Sprout and Snape looked livid. Professor Dumbledore was eyeing Harry thoughtfully. Cedric was staring at Harry. The expression on Cedric's face was somewhere between grateful and admiration. Professor Dumbledore tore his eyes away from Harry to address Professor Snape.

"Did you bring the potion that I requested?"

Snape nodded his head.

"Good. Shall we continue this inside?" Dumbledore suggested.

Professors Snape and Sprout followed Harry and Dumbledore into the classroom. Cedric promised that we would talk about this later. We made plans to meet up in the Hufflepuff Common Room after this was over. He said that he would tell me everything then.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

After saying farewell to Eloise, I wished that she could go in there with me. However, I knew that Professor Sprout would never allow it. She was already incensed about me hearing everything. Even though I had more right to know what was going on than she did.

I took a seat beside Harry. Professor Snape was unscrewing a vial filled with a clear liquid. Professor Sprout was avoiding my gaze. I could see her biting her lip. She was holding back the diatribe that she longed to give to Dumbledore.

I chose to focus my attention on Mad-Eye Moody, or whom I thought was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I gasped when I saw his face. This man was no longer Mad-Eye Moody. In fact, I didn't know who he was. The pale, freckled man had dark blonde hair that was unkempt. His face was that of an insane man.

"Let's get this over with, Albus," said the Minister, appearing anxious. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Hopefully, one of those many matters includes informing people of Voldemort's return," muttered Professor McGonagall, rather snidely.

The Minister was about to retort when Professor Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. Professor Snape forced the freckled man to drink the contents of the vial. The man struggled with him but with a Body-Binding curse from Professor Sprout, Professor Snape was able to get it done. Ropes wrapped themselves tightly around the imposter's wrists before the Body-Bind curse was lifted.

Professor Dumbledore gazed at the man with the utmost disgust. It was as if he was going to be sick just looking at the freckled man.

"Are you Bartemius Crouch Junior?" Dumbledore asked the man.

The imposter ogled the Headmaster. He had an oddly complacent look on his face. It was unnerving how calm he was. Especially since he attempted to strangle Professor Snape a moment ago.

"Yes," replied the man in a flat tone.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?" inquired Dumbledore.

That was one in a series of questions that Dumbledore asked Bartemius Crouch Junior. As I sat and listened, I could feel myself growing sicker. When he got to the part where he murdered his own dad, I held back the vomit that crept up my esophagus. What kind of person can casually chat about killing a parent?

After Barty Crouch Jr, was done with the interrogation, Professor Dumbledore gave orders to Professors Snape and McGonagall. The Minister said that he was going off to fetch someone to take Barty Crouch to Azkaban. The Minister handed us a bag of gold, and said to split the winnings amongst ourselves. He exited the room shortly after. Professor Dumbledore suggested that Harry and I go back to our dormitories. A while later when I had taken my fair share of the winnings, I returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room to meet up with Eloise. There was a lot that I needed to discuss with her.

* * *

**Read and review, please?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Notes:**

We are nearing the end of our journey. There are two chapters left. Thank you, my wonderful readers, for your unconditional support. I cannot stress enough how much you guys rock!

So I think that I have decided how to do the ending. The epilogue will be in two parts. One part will focus on the final battle at Hogwarts. The other part will take place several years into the future.

Special thanks to Valuemyheart and potterphilsosepher. I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. I was sad that no one wanted to write about Eloise. When I started, there was only one story about Eloise. I was truly inspired by it, and decided to write my own. With a little bit of everything included. Plus, I was sick of reading stories where Cedric Diggory was the perfect gentleman. Now, I'm not slamming anybody's writing at all. I'm just saying that Cedric has flaws just as much as anyone. So, why not show it? Realistically if Cedric and Eloise were to get together in the books, I believe that it would have happened like this. Their relationship would have been a rocky one, but I believe that they would work it out. I never really cared for Cho Chang too much. She was too wishy-washy for my tastes. So, I thought that she would make a nice villain in this story. (Oxymoron..nice villian..heh) She seemed like the type of girl who would be devastated that Cedric would choose Eloise over her.

But let's get back on track. Here is the next installment of Seasons of a Loser Queen.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

All around me, people were celebrating Hogwarts' victory in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Music and laughter was ringing in my ears. People were dancing and eating food. They were having a great time. I wasn't joining in on any of it. My gaze never left the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room as I sat on the couch. Even when Irene, Ophelia, and Helen were attempting to engage me in a conversation, I did not look at them. My heart leaped every time the door swung open, but came crashing down when I saw that it wasn't Cedric.

"Come on, Eloise," said Irene, trying to drag me off of the couch. "Let's have some fun!"

"I'm waiting for Cedric," I replied, digging my feet into the goldenrod carpet. "He has something important to tell me."

Irene let go of my hand in shock. Ophelia and Helen gasped. Then, all three squealed loudly and giggled. Everyone stared at us and I felt my face turn to maroon.

"Not that," I hissed, catching on to what they were thinking. "Something else."

"Oh," they uttered, expressions falling. Everyone else had resumed their revelry. "What is it?"

The door to the common room opened again, and Cedric entered. Everyone cheered and rushed over to congratulate him. Grinning from ear to ear, Cedric took in the admiration from the well-wishers. Seven months ago, I would have made a joke about how everything would inflate his already enormous head. But things were different. The praise did not appear to magnify his ego. Cedric was a lot more humble now.

Spotting me, Cedric fought his way through the crowd of admirers. Reaching me, Cedric sat down on the couch. Irene, Ophelia, and Helen were praising him. Cedric flashed them a smile.

"Thanks, ladies," he said. "I need to talk to Eloise alone. Could you give us some space, please?"

Irene folded her arms across her chest. Helen and Ophelia narrowed their eyes.

"Why can't we hear as well?" demanded Helen, pouting.

"Yeah," chimed in Ophelia. "Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to us."

Cedric let out a sigh. He looked exhausted. I could tell that he was in no mood to argue. Irene seemed to be the first to catch on to this fact. She was grinning like the cat that captured the mouse.

"Fine," Cedric muttered. "But you're not going to like what you hear. I can guarantee that. It regards You-Know-Who."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!" gasped Irene, the grin vanishing from her face. "But what—"

"Shh," hissed Ophelia, pressing a finger to her lips and glaring at Irene. "Not so loud. Everyone will hear us!"

* * *

Fortunately, no one else was paying attention. The other Hufflepuffs were absorbed in their own debauchery. The volume of noise from their peers was enough to cover their dialogue.

"Anyway," Cedric continued as though there had been no interruption, "You-Know-Who is back. I saw him with my own two eyes. His servant, Wormtail, tied Harry to a tombstone. You-Know-Who tortured Harry using the Cruciatus curse. He probably would have murdered me if I'd been caught."

"How did You-Know-Who return?" I questioned. "I thought that he was dead."

"The myth that You-Know-Who was dead was a lie," Cedric explained. "He never really died. I'm not entirely sure what happened the night that Harry Potter survived, but it seems to me that You-Know-Who merely vanished that night. Waiting for the right moment to make a comeback."

"You claimed that Harry had been tied to a tombstone," stated Irene, looking pale. "How did you guys get into a graveyard from the maze?"

"Mad-Eye Moody planted a portkey in the center of the maze," said Cedric, his eyes flashing with anger at Moody's name.

"Moody? But that would mean—"

"That the Mad-Eye Moody who taught Defense was an imposter," finished Ophelia.

"That's correct," Cedric said, nodding. "Our Professor Moody was none other than Barty Crouch Jr."

The discussion went on for hours. Cedric revealed everything that had occurred in Moody's office and in the graveyard. No stone was left unturned. When Cedric had finally arrived at the conclusion of the tale, everyone looked like they were going to be sick.

"So, what do we do now?" Helen asked. "No one's going to believe that You-Know-Who is really back. Especially since the Minister of Magic won't accept it."

"Professor Dumbledore is spear-heading an organization called the Order of the Phoenix," Cedric told us. "Their main objective is locating You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters to bring them down. I've already volunteered to join. Unfortunately, Hogwarts' students are not eligible to be in the Order. So, you guys won't be able to link up."

"But you are," Ophelia pointed out. "And you're not out of school yet."

"I will be," Cedric reminded her. "Tomorrow is my last day. I'll be leaving for my Healer training next week. I have everything set up already."

"You're going to be quite busy," I expressed with a little sadness in my tone.

* * *

Now that the conversation appeared to become more intimate, Irene, Ophelia, and Helen took their leave. Once we were alone, Cedric wrapped his arms around me. He held me against his body tightly. The smell of dewy grass mixed with sweat filled my nostrils. Normally, I would not want to be this close to Cedric if he was this stinky. Under the circumstances, however, I did not mind so much. It wasn't every day that you found out the person that you love most was going off to fight an evil wizard.

"I'll still write to you as much as I can," responded Cedric, stroking the top of my head. "Besides, in less than three years, you'll be out of Hogwarts. We can start our life together."

"Yeah, if we both survive," I muttered, looking forlorn.

Cedric held me out at arms' length. His grey eyes bore into my hazel ones.

"You can't think like that," Cedric said, looking serious. "We have to stay positive if we are going to make it through this. No negativity allowed."

"Alright," I declared.

"Good," said Cedric. He pulled me into another hug, squeezing me firmly. I pulled away after a while, but Cedric reeled me back in.

He kissed me far more passionately than I had ever been kissed in my life. Some of the other Hufflepuffs whooped as they watched. When we broke apart, my face was the color of a strawberry. Cedric, on the other hand, was not embarrassed at all.

"How is it that you aren't embarrassed?" I questioned with a bit of admiration.

"What do I have to be embarrassed about?" Cedric replied, chortling. "Kissing the girl I love? Why should I be flustered by that?"

"Point taken," I replied, kissing him in return.

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

* * *

What a year it has been! When I started my final year at Hogwarts, I never could have imagined going through everything that I did. I thought that things would be much different. For example, I believed that Cho Chang and I would be together. Look how that turned out! I ended up with someone who is a far cry from Miss Chang. I'm not complaining, though. I love Eloise. She's wonderful. I have a feeling that we will be very happy together.

At the beginning of this year, I despised Harry Potter. Now, we're friends. Not close friends, mind you, but I certainly don't hate him. There's no reason to. I'm with Eloise now, and Harry isn't speaking to Cho at all. She cheated on him with Michael Corner. He found them in a spare classroom making out, and he hasn't spoken to either of them since. Serves her right in my opinion!

I kept my portion of the Tri-Wizard winnings to get a place of my own. Harry gave his chunk away to Fred and George Weasley. Rumor has it that they are going to build a joke shop. I don't know how true of a tale that is, but I think that they would be magnificent at it. The Weasley twins have a knack for pranks. Which is great because we are all going to be in dire need of laughs soon.

How did my last day at Hogwarts go? Well, Dumbledore gave a speech. Not his usual speech about the end of the year. There was some stuff about united we stand divided we fall in the oration. The house cup was given to both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Both Harry and I had earned enough points for our house to make it a tie. It was the first time in four hundred years that there had been a tie for the cup. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs did not seem to mind sharing in the glory. In fact, they were quite pleased with winning.

After the grandiose feast, everyone went outside to say goodbye to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Some of the nearby males stared sullenly as Fleur gave me a hug. She wrote down her address, and told me to keep in touch before joining her peers. Krum shook my hand and also promised to keep in touch. We watched as the enormous Beauxbatons carraige became airborne and vanished into thin air. Then, the Durmstrang ship followed suit, diving to the depths of the lake.

Finally, the Hogwarts' students boarded the train for home. Eloise and I shared a compartment with Henry, Eric, Whitney, Irene, Ophelia, and Helen. We talked and played Exploding Snap until the train pulled into platform nine and three-quarters. When the Hogwarts' express finally stopped, reality set in. I was never going back to Hogwarts. My time there was over.

An over-whelming sense of grief threatened to consume me, but I would not allow it. I kept telling myself that this was the birth of a new chapter. One that was bound to be just as exciting as the previous one. It was that thought alone that granted me the strength to disembark the train. I could not wait to see what my future held. Good or bad, I was confident that I could withstand it all.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the two-part epilogue!**


	32. Epilogue: Part One

**Author's notes: **Here is the first part of the epilogue. This will take place three years into the future. It will mainly focus on Eloise and Cedric's roles in the battle at Hogwarts. Don't worry, everything that happened between Cedric leaving Hogwarts and now will be covered. I plan on making this long, so brace yourselves. It's going to be an interesting read!

Shout out to my friend, potterphilsosepher. You are too kind! Your review made my day. Literally! I wish that this story didn't have to end, but all great things must come to an end. Perhaps in the future I may write more. But this particular story is almost over. Sadly.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Epilogue Part One**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

* * *

A lot has happened in the last three years. In my fifth year, a teacher was thrust upon us by the Ministry of Magic. That particular teacher was the worst Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor in Hogwarts' history—Dolores Umbridge. Decked out in a repulsive shade of pink, she used books to teach us theories, but never allowed us to use our wands in class. She claimed that our previous instructors were wrong in teaching us how to use the spells. Each time that someone would debate this ideology, Professor Umbridge's answer was always the same.

"Never will there be a time when you will be harmed in my classroom," she stated. "Therefore, you do not need to practice the correct usage of these spells."

That was supposed to put our minds at ease. However, it achieved just the opposite. Disturbed by our lack of education, we revolted. Led by Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Army worked to further students' knowledge of defensive spells.

I went to every meeting. Every hex, curse, or spell that Harry taught us, I practiced until I mastered them. Only Hermione was able to get the hang of these jinxes quicker. Never before had I been able to learn so much in such a small amount of time. Harry made a fantastic teacher. Everyone in Dumbledore's Army was in agreement with that statement.

I wrote to Cedric often. In my letters, I told him about everything that I was learning. Our letters were coded so that only we could read them. Professor Umbridge was checking our mail. We had to be careful what we put into writing.

Our method of code was Pig Latin. Yes, I said Pig Latin. My mother told me about how in her younger days, she would use Pig Latin to communicate with her friends in class. That gave me the idea of using Pig Latin to write to Cedric. At first, I didn't know whether or not it would work. But all of my fears were arrested at once. Professor Umbridge seemed clueless and I was happy.

Unfortunately, Professor Umbridge did not remain ignorant to the establishment of Dumbledore's Army for long. Cho Chang's best friend, Marietta Edgecombe, spilled the beans to Professor Umbridge and Dumbledore's Army was forced to disband. Nobody talked to either girl afterwards. I almost felt sorry for them. However, I remembered how both of them had treated me the year before, and then I didn't feel any pity.

Cedric appeared in Hogsmeade each time there was a trip available. We'd spend the entire day discussing what we could not talk about in our letters, and walking hand-in-hand around Hogsmeade. Cedric's work with the Order of the Phoenix was going well. His internship with Saint Mungo's allowed him to spy on any unsavory characters that entered without anyone being the wiser. He could not tell me exactly what he did for the Order, but I got the gist of it from what he could say.

In the end, Professor Umbridge received her comeuppance. I helped Hermione and Harry lure her into the Forbidden Forest. There, Professor Umbridge verbally assaulted a herd of centaurs, who carried her off. She showed up about a week later in the hospital wing covered in twigs and smeared with dirt. The only time that she showed any sign of life was when she heard a noise that resembled centaur hooves colliding with the ground. Needless to say, it became a favorite past time for some students to make click-clocking noises in her presence.

One night, Professor Umbridge decided that she was going to attempt to sneak out of the castle. Unfortunately for her, she was discovered by Peeves the poltergeist. The Weasley twins, who departed earlier in the year to start their joke shop, had given Peeves some orders to give Umbridge hell. Normally, the poltergeist would not listen to anything a student said, but he seemed to have a lot of respect for the Weasley twins. Seeing this as an opportunity for one final chance to pester Umbridge, Peeves chased Professor Umbridge out of the castle. Holding an umbrella, Peeves whacked her over the head with it as he pursued her. Students gathered to watch this humorous spectacle, held back half-heartedly by their Heads of House.

* * *

My summers were spent traveling back and forth from London to my parents' home in Crowborough. Cedric showed me around London. He even showed me where he was living. He introduced me to his flat mate, Foster Wayford, who also worked as an intern at St. Mungo's. Foster had a brown and white tabby cat named Sydelle. Sydelle was extremely friendly. In no time, Sydelle and I were pals.

Which was more than I could say for Foster. Foster came from a very wealthy wizarding family, and he was a Pure-Blood. Like most pure-blooded wizards, he considered people of inferior birth, such as myself, beneath him. Try as I might to be his friend, Foster would always push me away. One night, it even resulted in a shouting match between Cedric and Foster. That altercation ended with Foster moving out of the flat.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to Cedric.

"For what?" questioned Cedric.

"Now you have to search for a new room mate. It's all my fault."

"No, the blame falls on Foster," replied Cedric. "He's the one who can't put his prejudice behind him. Besides, the Academy will assign me a new room mate tomorrow. They have a way of knowing these things."

Instantly, I felt better. The next day, I boarded the train back to Hogwarts. Cedric came along to see me off. As usual, my parents were there as well, and they met Cedric for the first time. I was pleased to see how well they got along. Both of my parents seemed to approve of Cedric.

My sixth year at Hogwarts was a little less eventful than the previous year. Without Dumbledore's Army to keep me occupied in my free time, I thought about what was going on in the outside world. I was terrified for Cedric, who was still continuing his mission for the Order of the Phoenix. The only time that I truly felt at ease was when I received letters from him. Those letters calmed my nerves. If Cedric was writing to me, he was still alive.

A new professor by the name of Horace Slughorn came to school, but he wasn't the new Defense teacher. Professor Slughorn was the new Potions' Master. Much to the chagrin of most of the student population, Professor Snape took up the Defense position. Only the students of Slytherin House were pleased with this occurrence.

It was common knowledge that Professor Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He knew an awful lot about the Dark Arts. There were whispers that Snape was a former Death Eater, though there was no proof to back up this theory. The wide grin on Professor Snape's face at the welcoming ceremony showed that he was satisfied by the appointment.

Fortunately for me, I did not have him as an instructor. My chosen career path did not require me to take Defense Against the Dark Arts. Last year, I had changed my mind about what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. I wanted to make an actual difference in the world. There were laws in the wizarding world that were antiquated. I desired nothing more than to change these old ways. To do that, I would have to work in the Magical law branch of the Ministry, but I was determined. Through hard work, anything was possible.

At the conclusion of my sixth year, a horrible tragedy occurred. Headmaster Dumbledore died. Rumor has it that Professor Snape killed Dumbledore. Naturally, Professor Snape fled Hogwarts before anyone could question him. The only person that witnessed the death of Dumbledore was Harry Potter. He was on top of the astronomy Tower when it happened. An even worse story surfaced that Harry murdered Professor Dumbledore, which was ridiculous. Anyone with half of a brain would know that was false. It was common knowledge that Harry was a favorite of Dumbledore. What possible reason could he have to kill him?

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was buried at Hogwarts. Hundreds of people attended the funeral. Cedric was among them. Our seats were near the middle and we had a decent view of everything. I had never attended a funeral before. I could see Dumbledore's face. He looked so peaceful. It was difficult to believe that his death was caused by the betrayal of a trusted colleague. His face belied any pain caused by treason.

That summer flew by much quicker than I anticipated. Cedric was now a full-fledged Healer. His work with the Order of the Phoenix was becoming more dangerous. I was staying at his flat more than I did the summer before. My anxiety level was sky-high. I couldn't bear to wait for him to write. I had to see him to know that he was okay. It wasn't unusual for me to take a Calming Draft prior to turning in for the night. Insomnia prevented me from sleeping otherwise.

My unhealthy habit of taking Calming Draft worried Cedric. He was scared that I would become addicted to it. The nights that I would stay at Cedric's flat, I had no need to take the Calming Draft. Just his presence at night by my side was enough to allow me to sleep.

The night before I was to return to Hogwarts, Cedric gave me a present. It was a locket. I opened it up and there was a picture of the two of us inside. He said that if I was perturbed at night, I could look at this picture and know that he was thinking about me.

"We have to stay strong, Eloise," Cedric told me. "These are very bizarre times right now, but I know that we can pull through. This war cannot last forever. When it ends, we'll be together."

When I arrived on platform 9 and ¾, I received an unpleasant surprise. My parents were waiting for me. They wanted to take me into hiding. They said that it was too dangerous for me to return to Hogwarts.

All of the above was true. I was a half-blood. Going back to Hogwarts would be perilous. Hiding in a safe spot with my parents would be much smarter. However, a draft of teenage rebellion was swelling up inside of me. I felt as though I could take anything that was thrown at me. In the past year alone, I had learned more curses and jinxes than ever before. With this new knowledge, I felt more secure.

Saying goodbye to my parents was among the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I had no idea whether I would see them again or not. I gave each of them an extra squeeze before boarding the train. I chose a seat by the window so that I could see them one last time. I watched my parents until they were out of sight.

Then, the planning began. Seated with my Hufflepuff peers, we hatched a scheme to reinstate Dumbledore's Army. I had no way of knowing that Neville Longbottom had already started this. Not until after the feast that night. He approached our table under the pretense of asking Hannah Abbott how her summer went. After speaking briefly to her, Neville asked all of the former members of the DA to rejoin. Everyone agreed and we set up a date for our first meeting. Neville walked away before anyone got too suspicious. It was a different era in Hogwarts history. One darker than the midnight sky.

* * *

What do I mean by this? Well, it turns out that Professor Snape did return to Hogwarts—as the new Headmaster. This fact made me sick to my stomach. Especially since the rumor that Snape killed Dumbledore was still floating around. Seeing Snape in Dumbledore's chair was enough to make me lose my appetite. I pushed my plate away and refused to eat another bite. Ernie, who was sitting right beside me, asked why I wasn't eating.

"Because of Snape," I whispered, glaring at the new Headmaster.

"Come on, Eloise," cried Ernie. "You can't believe that Snape murdered Dumbledore, can you?"

"Yes, I do," I stated, firmly. "He killed Dumbledore and now he's sitting Dumbledore's seat like nothing happened. How can you even pretend like he didn't kill Dumbledore?"

Ernie grew quiet and adverted my gaze. A lingering suspicion glided across my mind.

"You don't think that Harry Potter slaughtered Dumbledore, do you?" I questioned him, eyes narrowed. "Because that's ridiculous. Everyone knows how much Dumbledore adored Harry. And vice versa."

Ernie flushed pink. He stammered that he never thought that Harry killed Dumbledore. Hannah, who was watching the entire thing, leaned over to me.

"You've changed quite a lot," she commented. "You used to be so meek and—"

"A pushover?" I offered, grinning.

"Yeah," said Hannah, also smiling. "I like this Eloise better."

"So do I," I replied.

Ernie seemed to regain his ability to speak. He asked me if having my back to the High table would help my appetite. I thought about it for a moment. I wouldn't have to actually see Snape sitting there in Dumbledore's chair. However, I would know that was where he was seated.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Well, I can arrange it so that you don't have to ever see him in that chair again," Ernie declared, a little boastful. "Just say the word."

"Will do."

* * *

Ernie was true to his word. Never again did I have to look at Snape while dining in the Great Hall. Nor did I have to gaze at his lackeyes—the Carrows—either. The Carrows were known Death Eaters. By Snape's appointment, they were now teachers at Hogwarts. Amycus Carrow was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The students soon discovered that he was more interested in teaching the Dark Arts than defending against them. Amycus's sister, Alecto, was the Muggle Studies instructor. I absolutely loathed going to her classes. She ranted the entire half an hour about how Muggles are stupid, ignorant beasts that need to be put in their place by wizards. Gritting my teeth the entire time, I bit back the diatribe I longed to throw at her ugly face.

I wasn't brave enough to say what was on my mind to Alecto, but Neville Longbottom was. Neville was a little safer than most people. Neville Longbottom was a Pureblooded wizard. There was no fear of being taken away from his family forever for him. His blood status protected him from harm.

Which was why I could not take such a belligerent stand against the Carrows. My half-blood status made me as expendable as a Muggle. If I copied Neville's example, a Cruciatus curse would be the least of my injuries. I would never be heard from again.

Still, there were other ways of defying the new regime. I was an active member of Dumbledore's Army. When I wasn't busy studying, I was recruiting. Our meetings were so full that I wondered how much more the Room of Requirement could hold. Neville had taken the place of Harry as our leader. Ginny Weasley was his second-in-command. In addition to learning new spells, we devised new ways to undermine Snape and the Carrows. Also, it was rumored that Harry Potter would return to Hogwarts. When he did, Neville told us that the real battle would commence.

"It'll be full out rebellion like we've never seen before," declared Neville. "Most likely, there will be Death Eaters and Voldemort himself nearby. We must be prepared for this battle. That is the most important thing. Because it will be a fight to the death."

Everyone looked determined. We knew that this was a war. Some of us might not make it out alive. If we could take out as many Death Eaters as possible along the way, then maybe the world would be a better place.

* * *

Our meetings did not last into the new year. The Carrows were cracking down hard on D.A. members. By December, eighty percent of our group was in hiding. Neville was part of that group. Somehow, I had managed to toe the line and not be forced into hiding. I kept reminding myself that I wasn't the only one in danger. My family and Cedric were in great peril just by being associated with me. I could not allow any pain to come to them.

Cedric wrote to me as much as he could. With everything that was going on in the outside world, it wasn't possible for Cedric to write too often. An upsurge of patients kept Cedric very busy, and his duties with the Order of the Phoenix did too. Still, he made sure that I knew he was safe. I could sleep easier knowing that Cedric was okay. If he was writing to me, there was nothing to worry about.

My parents, who were concerned for my safety, tried to force me to leave Hogwarts with them. In October, they arrived in the Great Hall during breakfast. I could have died of embarrassment. I had forgotten what it was like to have people stare at me. Now, the memory was flooding my mind. After telling them that I was of age and could make my own decisions, my parents left Hogwarts. School was the best thing for me right now. Plus, I had friends who would help me through these rough times. Much better than hiding out somewhere, in my opinion.

I was rewarded in May when the golden trio came back to Hogwarts. Harry looked relatively unscathed, but quite dirty. Hermione and Ron shared similar states. An earthy smell lingered in the air around the three friends. An odor of sweat and blood was mixed in as well. Nobody seemed to mind though. Everyone was happy that they were back.

After everyone had hugged the golden trio, Neville got right down to business. He explained everything to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No detail regarding what had happened at Hogwarts was left untouched. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed horrified by what had occurred. They gasped in all the right places. When Neville told them about the Carrows' form of punishment, Ron swore loudly.

"So, you see," Neville said, in a finishing tone. "That's why we are glad that you are back. Now we can start a full-out rebellion."

"I'm sorry, Neville, but that's not why we have returned," Harry replied, looking a little sad. "We won't be staying long either. I have to take care of something."

"What do you have to take care of?" demanded Neville. "And what do you mean you aren't staying?"

* * *

I saw Harry hesitate. He looked over at Hermione and Ron. Both nodded encouragingly. I think that I even heard Hermione tell Harry to let us help. Harry issued a sigh and turned to face Luna and Cho.

"Do you have any idea where Ravenclaw's diadem would be?" he questioned, looking hopeful.

Cho shook her head saying that she'd never seen it. Luna also replied that no one in living memory had ever set eyes upon it. However, Luna appeared to be giving Harry a clue. A light bulb seemed to brighten in Harry's head because he asked Luna where he could find the Grey Lady. After Luna explained where the Grey Lady was, Harry ran as fast as he could out of the room. Hermione and Ron tailed him.

A little while later, I was standing in the Great Hall. We were collecting the bodies of the dead. Irene, who had come back to join the fight, was comforting me. Ophelia and Helen, who had also returned, were among the deceased. Both had died defending themselves against Mulciber. Our grief was too great for words. They were my first real friends. It was thanks to them that I was who I am today. Without their guidance, I would still be awkward Eloise who was unloved and unlovable.

Cedric was standing next to the Weasley family. Fred Weasley had been killed in the battle. I watched as Cedric hugged a distraught Percy Weasley. Tears were flowing rapidly down Cedric's face as he looked down at Fred's body. Cedric's gaze met mine and we shared a moment. A moment where we were thankful that the other was still alive, but sad that so many of our friends were dead.

The battle started up again as soon as our dead were taken care of. Lord Voldemort had entered combat. Viciously, he cut down everyone in his path as he searched for Harry Potter. When Harry confronted him, the battle ceased around them. A circle surrounded the two opponents. All eyes were on Harry and Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort taunted Harry, but he did not back down. He asked Harry sneeringly who was going to die for him this time. Harry told him that he was going to die for himself. Lord Voldemort chuckled in disbelief and raised his wand. Harry reached for his wand at the same time. Seconds later, their cries filled the Great Hall.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Everyone gasped in shock as the Killing Curse rebounded upon Voldemort. The red of Voldemort's eyes faded as he hit the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange's moan of despair cut through the air like a knife. Voldemort did not move once his body hit the ground. The Death Eaters, who knew that their leader was dead, began fleeing.

Breathing heavily, Harry gazed down at his defeated foe. His wand and Voldemort's wand were clutched tightly in his right hand. Tentatively, Hermione stepped forward. She asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Is he dead? Is it over?"

Harry nodded, confirming Lord Voldemort's death. Instantly, cheers and applause erupted. People were hugging and crying. Cedric swooped me up in his arms. We kissed fiercely and passionately. No one else was watching. They were too busy celebrating with friends and loved ones to pay us any attention.

* * *

"Eloise, I can't stand the thought of being separated from you," Cedric said, placing my feet firmly on the ground again. "War has taught me that life is far too fragile. You have to make the most of it and live with no regrets. And the one thing that I would regret the most, is if I didn't get to see you every day for the rest of my life. So, I have a favor to ask you."

Cedric extracted a small box out of his pocket. My heart was quickening and my palms were sweating. I was about to have a nervous breakdown. Was this really happening to me? Was I about to die? Would my heart burst forth from my chest before I heard what Cedric's favor was?

"Will you become Missus Diggory?" Cedric asked, nervously awaiting my answer.

Speech had left me. My tongue was so tied up that I was making gurgling noises. My heart was thudding against my chest. My breathing had ceased. I was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. It was about a minute before I remembered how to breathe again. Another had passed before I gave an answer to Cedric.

"Yes!"

"She said yes everybody!" shouted a gleeful Cedric. "Eloise said yes!"

Everyone cheered again. A few congratulated us and patted Cedric on the back. It was hard to smile knowing that I had lost many dear friends today. But I could not help grinning knowing that Cedric and I would be together forever. I would never ever forget those who lost their lives today. They will be implanted upon my memory for as long as I lived.

When I left Hogwarts for the final time, I knew that nothing would ever be the same. However, I knew that I was headed towards a better life. One where prejudice did not reign supreme. Everybody cooperated for the good of all. Now that Voldemort was dead, it was possible for the world to be at peace again. All was certainly well.

* * *

**Read and Review please. And stay tuned for part two of the epilogue. **


	33. Epilogue: Part Two

**Author's Notes: **We have reached the conclusion of our story. This will be the final chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. It was a pleasure to write this, and I hope to see more Eloise stories in the future.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I hope that this story has been entertaining and perhaps inspired you to compose your own. I always enjoy reading stories that other people have written on here. That, and I love giving feedback as well. Constructive criticism helps us grow as writers and as people. Without it, there is no growth. Only stagnation remains.

Almost three years of work have gone into this story. When I started this in November of 2010, I did not believe that I would finish. A lot has happened to me in the last few years. Some of which has prevented me from writing for long periods of time. But that's life. And look where I am now! My story about an awkward girl who grew into a fine, young lady is done.

I certainly couldn't have done it without the support of my readers. For that, I am truly grateful. Thank you again for coming along on this bumpy ride with me. You guys are awesome!

And now, Padfoot2007, proudly presents the final chapter of Seasons of a Loser Queen!

* * *

**Epilogue: Part Two**

* * *

**Cedric Diggory's POV**

* * *

There was a massive lump in my throat that I could not get rid of. My hands were trembling. Sweat poured down my face as I looked at myself one last time in the mirror.

"This is it," I told myself. "The moment I've been waiting for my entire life. I'm getting married today to the woman that I love."

A year and a half had passed since I had proposed to Eloise. In between work and rebuilding Hogwarts castle, Eloise and I had planned for this day. Good thing that Irene, who was the maid of honor, had helped with a great portion of the planning. Otherwise, the wedding might not have happened for a long time.

The aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts left us both burdened with many responsibilities. Eloise, who had entered the magical law office at the ministry, was working tirelessly to abolish ancient laws that were no longer necessary. Numerous pureblooded wizards were attempting to prevent this from happening, but several laws had already been overturned. Witches and wizards from all over Britain were coming into Saint Mungo's requesting treatments for ailments caused by the war. A majority were Muggle-borns who had been in hiding. Lacking the ability to seek help till now, they were flooding into the hospital in search of medicine.

Looking back, I realized that Eloise and I were fortunate to have made it out of the war alive. Especially during my last year at Hogwarts. I still remember hiding behind a tombstone in that graveyard. I remember listening to everything that Voldemort, Wormtail, and his Death Eaters said. Thinking about what would have happened if they'd caught me, haunts my dreams still.

During the battle at Hogwarts, there were times where I thought that Eloise was going to die. There were many close calls. With spells straying from their intended targets, I was almost certain that one of them would strike Eloise or me. Once, I thought about diving in front of the curse so that it wouldn't hit Eloise, but it was deemed unnecessary when that jinx hammered a nearby statue instead.

When everything was over, I knew that I never wanted to feel that way again. I did not want to feel as though my life or Eloise's life was hanging from a very fine thread. I wanted us to grow old together. I desired nothing more than to build a life with Eloise. One where we would never be in peril again.

"Cedric," said Henry, the best man, striding towards me. "It's almost time to start. You need to get out there!"

"Yeah," chimed in Eric, nipping at Henry's heels. "You don't want to keep your lovely bride waiting, do you?"

I readjusted my tie and shook my head. I had waited long enough for this day to come. I could not wait any longer.

"Good, now let's go!" exclaimed Kenneth Towler, Henry's date and my final groomsman.

We made our way to the front of the room. Once there, we took our positions. My eyes scanned the room. Eloise's mom was crying tears of joy in the front row. My parents were seated in the front row. My mother had tears in her eyes. Both were wearing watery smiles as they gazed at me. Two rows behind them, Fleur and her husband, Bill Weasley, sat. She looked as lovely as ever. Fleur's little daughter, Victoire, was swaddled up in her arms. There were many other familiar faces as well. All of the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army, the golden trio, Viktor Krum, and several of my friends from Saint Mungo's were in attendance.

Music began to play from the piano in the corner. Irene, Whitney, and Luna Lovegood were striding towards us. All three ladies were looking splendid in their turquoise dresses. The flower girl, Eloise's cousin Madeline, followed after, dropping purple petals behind her.

* * *

Suddenly, a dozen white doves went flying into the air. Everyone stood up and gasped. I stared as Eloise entered the room. She was absolutely stunning. The dress fit her like a second skin. Her hair was sleek and pulled back into an elegant bun. I could not take my eyes off of her as she marched towards me.

Reaching me at last, Eloise's father gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. He clasped my hand and looked at me as if to say, "Take care of her, or else." before sitting beside his wife. Eloise beamed at me, looking even more radiant. Engulfing her hand in mine, we walked towards the minister to take our vows.

When Eloise and I shared our first kiss as a married couple, a dozen golden fairies soared into the air above our heads. The crowd applauded and cheered loudly. The kiss ended and I held Eloise tightly in my arms. My soul was floating happily in the clouds. This was the best day of my life.

Our first child came into this world four years after. His name was Duncan Amos Diggory. Two years after that, twin girls followed. Their names were Claudette Ophelia Diggory and Ivonne Helen Diggory. Duncan was an exact replica of me when I was younger. The twins had features from the both of us.

My proudest moment was when letters from Hogwarts came to my children. Eloise and I took them shopping for their school supplies and allowed them to pick out their pet. Duncan picked out a barn owl, but both the twins wanted cats. Claudette and Ivonne got their wish and we brought home two Persians. Instantly, the girls and the cats bonded. Wherever Claudette or Ivonne went, the cats followed.

* * *

Platform nine and three quarters was packed as usual. Witches and wizards from all walks of life were hustling about. Owls were out of their cages and flying around, looking for mice. Kids were shouting greetings to their friends. Some kids had already boarded the Hogwarts Express, and were holding compartments for their friends. I checked my watch. It was forty-five minutes past ten. There was still fifteen minutes to go until the train left the station.

Eloise was hugging Duncan. When she let go, he issued a brief goodbye to me before wandering off to find his Gryffindor friends. Yes, my son had been sorted into Gryffindor House. When the letter had first arrived, I could not believe it myself. Everybody in my family had been sorted into Hufflepuff. It was a long standing Diggory tradition, dating back several hundreds of years.

At first, I thought that he was bluffing. Duncan did like to tease, but I was wrong. He sent pictures of the Gryffindor Common Room, along with photos of his new friends, to me via owl post. Eloise and I happily gazed at the photos. We reminisced about our own days at Hogwarts, good and bad. I was so proud of my son for getting into Gryffindor and making friends.

In his second year at Hogwarts, Duncan tried out for the Quidditch team. Unfortunately, Duncan did not get the chaser position. He wrote to me that Leota Corner, a fourth year, won the position. After spending the entire summer practicing Quidditch, Duncan was ready to give try-outs another shot. This time, he wanted to be a Keeper.

This year, Claudette and Ivonne were going to Hogwarts. Both girls were so excited to finally be going. Neither one had slept much last night. The adrenaline from the excitement had kept them up.

"Be good," I heard Eloise telling the twins. "And write often!"

"We will mom!" the twins chorused.

"And remember, you'll be an asset to whatever house you are placed in!" I told them.

* * *

Eloise and I received letters from the twins a week after the first day of school. Claudette and Ivonne had been sorted into Slytherin house. An old prejudice rose up in my mind. Many Slytherins were Death Eaters in the battle of Hogwarts. Did this mean that my daughters were prone to evil?

I shook my head. No! There was no way that my daughters were anything like the Death Eaters. But why did they get sorted into Slytherin?

_I thought that you said that you'd be happy wherever they were sorted?_ asked a small voice in my head.

_I am, but I wasn't expecting Slytherin. _I explained to the voice.

_Just because they were sorted into Slytherin doesn't make them evil. They're just far more ambitious, resourceful, and determined than most of their peers. Did you forget already what the true qualities of Slytherin House are? Or did you never listen to the Sorting Hat songs?_

_The latter._

_I thought so. Well, like I said before, Slytherins are ambitious, cunning, resourceful, and determined. That doesn't make them evil. It's how they choose to use these skills that will decide their fate._

"Oh, is that from the twins?" asked Eloise, pointing to the letters. "What house did they get sorted into? Wouldn't it be wonderful Cedric if they were sorted into Gryffindor with their brother!"

"That's not going to happen, Eloise," I told her, handing over the letter.

I watched Eloise's facial expression darken as she read the letter. When she finished reading the letter, it slipped out of her hand. As the letter hit the floor, I could see Eloise's mouth gaping open. She was in shock.

"Sl-slytherin," she stuttered. "How c-could this be?"

"I don't know, but the sorting hat is never wrong," I replied, sipping my coffee.

"Well, obviously it is this time!" declared Eloise. "I have half a mind to apparate to Hogwarts and demand that they are resorted!"

"Eloise, you are over-reacting."

"No, I'm under-reacting!"

By this time, Eloise had retrieved her wand from the nightstand and was fully clothed. She was poised to apparate when I snatched her wand away from her.

"Eloise, listen to me," I said, holding onto her wand.

"No, give back my wand!" Eloise growled.

"Listen to what I have to say first. If you still feel the same way, I will return your wand to you, and you can apparate to Hogwarts," I pleaded with her.

* * *

Eloise eyed the wand in my hand. I knew what she was thinking. She was trying to figure out a way to take the wand back when I wasn't paying attention.

"Don't even think about it," I told her. I took a seat on the edge of the bed. I patted the space beside me and smiled at Eloise. "Please sit down."

Eloise hesitated for a moment. She scowled before planting herself beside me.

"There are other qualities to Slytherin than being evil. Just because our daughters were sorted into Slytherin, it does not necessarily mean that they will become the next Death Eaters. Also, there are other wizards who turned out to be evil and they were not sorted into Slytherin."

"Oh, yeah," Eloise challenged. "Name one!"

"Peter Pettigrew," I answered. "He was a Gryffindor. Peter was friends with Harry Potter's dad. They were inseparable. And Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Voldemort."

Eloise's eyes grew wide before narrowing suspiciously.

"How do you know this?"

"I read Harry Potter's book. You know, _The Truth About the War_. Everything that he knew about the wizarding war, Harry put into that book. Including things that weren't made public knowledge till now. The point that I am trying to make is that just because past Slytherins have turned to evil, it doesn't mean our daughters will. Slytherin House possesses several other qualities as well. Qualities that, given proper nurturing, will have a positive effect on our kids. Like resourcefulness, determination, and ambition. Things that are needed to succeed in life."

I saw Eloise relax after soaking all of this information in. She realized the logic in my statement, and was accepting it. I grinned at her. Stretching my hand towards her, I handed Eloise back her wand.

"I feel like such a jerk," mumbled Eloise, sobbing.

"Don't," I said, engulfing her in a hug. "It's understandable to have fears. Although we've seen major changes in the wizarding community, it is natural for the old prejudices to remain. After all we've been through, it is going to be a while before these concerns are gone completely. We just have to keep an open heart and mind. If we can do that, the future for our children is bright and vibrant."

* * *

It turned out that I was right. Being in Slytherin was the best thing that could have happened to our daughters. During their seven years at Hogwarts, my children helped revolutionized the way that Gryffindors and Slytherins interacted with each other. The bitter rivalry that was once in place was now a friendly one. They made friends and did not worry what house they were in. It did not matter.

Duncan finally made the Quidditch team—in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Because of all the training, Duncan became a great Keeper. His team won the Quidditch Cup three times while he was on it. In his seventh year, Duncan received a letter from the Appleby Arrows. They invited him to join their team as a reserve Keeper, which he accepted gleefully.

In Duncan's sixth year, he started dating a girl named Lucy Pritchard. She was in the same year as he was, but in Hufflepuff. When he brought her home to meet us, I knew that Duncan would never date anyone else again. And I was right. Shortly after they left Hogwarts, Duncan married Lucy. It was a wonderful wedding. Eloise kept sobbing. She could hardly believe that her little boy was getting married. I spent most of the wedding hugging Eloise and wiping her eyes with tissues. When the mother and son dance came up, tears were rolling down her face. I watched them both, thinking about how much Duncan had grown. Memories of the past filled my head as I watched Eloise and Duncan dance. Before Duncan and Lucy went off to begin their life together, I pulled Duncan aside and gave him some fatherly advice.

"Always remember, my son, be willing to have an open heart and an open mind. Things between you and your wife won't always be easy, but if you are willing to work at your problems, you will be just fine."

"Thanks, dad," Duncan replied, grinning at me.

After hugging, Duncan walked towards Lucy, his new wife. Holding Lucy in his arms, Duncan apparated to their honeymoon spot.

* * *

Claudette and Ivonne did not take an interest in Quidditch. Their interests were more academic. Ivonne was an expert at potion making. Her skill with brewing potions was phenomenal. We were always receiving letters about how she was far more advanced at potion making than her peers. Ivonne won numerous awards for her brews, and some were featured in the Potioneers' digest. Claudette was more adept at resolving curses. Her favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both girls were very bright.

Claudette went to work as a curse breaker after Hogwarts. Ivonne, on the other hand, never left Hogwarts. She became the Potions' Master after her predecessor died from complications due to dragon pox. Ivonne absolutely loved her job. She said that it was her dream to teach the next generation how to properly brew potions. Claudette traveled the world, breaking the world's most difficult curses. As a result, we didn't get to see much of either of them. Both Claudette and Ivonne were far too busy to visit long with their parents.

But that didn't stop them from finding love. Ivonne started seeing the Charms' Professor a couple of years after she started at Hogwarts. They married four years afterwards. While in Greece, Claudette met a Muggle named Dionysios Michelakis, and fell head over heels for him. She was terrified that he would leave her, when she told him that she was a witch. However, he did not. He told her that he was actually a Squib. He came from a magical family, but he himself did not have any magic in him. He said that he knew right away that she was a witch.

"How did you know?" Claudette asked him, curiously.

"Your clothing was a dead giveaway," explained Dionysios. "No Muggle would ever wear something like that."

"Touche."

Claudette and Dionysios were married not too long after. They acquired a place together in Greece where they decided to live. Although Claudette missed England, she loved Greece more. The weather, the history, and the culture was absolutely wonderful.

Eloise and I had nine grandchildren. There names were Xander, Nella, Tracey, Mariele, Roland, Vester, Sage, Gunther, and Royce. Xander, Mariele, and Tracey were Duncan's kids. Nella, Roland, and Gunther belonged to Ivonne. Vester, Sage, and Royce were Claudette's kids. Xander, Nella, Sage, Vester, and Roland all attended Hogwarts. The rest of the kids went to Beauxbatons.

So that ends the story of two star-crossed lovers. Throughout all of our struggles, Eloise and I found a way to make it work. Even when all hope seemed to be lost, we did not lose faith. And I believe that made all the difference. The fact that Eloise and I refused to give up is a testament to how hard work will always pay of in the end. No matter what, love will always find a way.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
